Kuis 'Siapa Berani!
by are.key.take.tour
Summary: Kuis dimana artis HP bakal ditodong pertanyaan dari para pembaca! Yep! Silakan kirim pertanyaannya via review! Dan kalo si artis gak bisa jawab, ada dare-nya juga. Kirim juga tantangannya, ya! CH 7 : 'Teddy, Jimmy, Al, dan Lil' UPDATE
1. Grand Opening

**A/N : **Cerita baru! Cerita baru!! Hahaha!! Iya, gue tau kalo 'Petak Umpet!', 'Kita? Ah, Cuma Gosip!', 'Superstar', 'The Wishing Book', sama 'The Last Horcrux' blom tamat, tapi gue pengen buat ini! Mau, mau, mau, mau, mauuuuuu...!!!!!

Sebenernya, ini ada hubungannya sama HPA (kayak 'Kita? Ah, Cuma Gosip!' kan juga berhubungan sama HPA) karena host dan beberapa situasi yang terjadi di HPA ikut disebut disini. Hehehe. Lagian, gue kangen sama HPA... Hiks.

**Disclaimer : **Semuanya yang berasa familiar punya JKR. Yang gak familiar sama sekali baru punya gue. Apa? Gak ada yang familiar? Oh, berarti mereka punya gue semuanya! Muahahahahahaha!!

**Warning : **Masih prologue masa' udah warning? Belom, lah! Masih aman! Lagian, ratingnya bukan M, kok. T-pun bukan. Aman buat segala umur.

**Beat it! Just beat it! Auw!! **

**

* * *

**

Di sebuah studio yang lumayan besar, berkumpullah para penggemar HP dari seluruh dunia (lebay). Lusinan kamera menyorot ke atas panggung berukuran sedang dengan dekorasi seperti ruang tamu rumah-rumah pada umumnya. Sebuah sofa panjang berdiri manis tepat ditengah-tengah panggung, menghadap ke arah penonton yang bertepuk tangan antusias. Di sebelah kiri sofa berwarna merah itu terdapat sebuah sofa lainnya. Kali ini berwarna hijau. Di seberang kursi hijau itu –di sebelah kanan sofa merah- terdapat sofa berwarna biru dengan pola-pola berwarna kuning. Diatas sofa inilah duduk sang pembawa acara.

**Lee : **Selamat siang semuanya!

**Penonton : **(cheers)

**Lee : **Senangnya bisa kembali eksis di depan kamera. Pemirsa, gara-gara saya jadi host Red Carpet di HPA, ada produser yang tertarik sama saya! Katanya, gaya penuturan dan hosting saya mengagumkan! Sangat luar biasa dibandingkan dengan 2 host HPA!

**Penonton : **(ngeliat Lee dengan sinis karena dia udah secara tidak sopan menghina Oliver dan Cedric)

**Lee : **(keringet dingin) Tapi, sudahlah! Gak penting itu. Yang penting sekarang adalah saya, Lee Jordan, kembali ke layar Wizard Channel untuk membawakan sebuah kuis merangkap talkshow. Sebuah program acara terbaru dan paling spektakuler. Sebuah acara yang meliputi gosip seputar artis-artis HP sekaligus sebagai reality show paling dahsyat sepanjang sejarah pertelevisian! Nama acaranya adalah... 'Kuis Siapa Berani!!'

Terdengar theme song 'Siapa Berani'.

**Lee : **Eits. Ini bukan kuis yang dulu, lho! Kita beda aturannya. Jadi, nanti di setiap episodenya akan ada beberapa orang artis HP yang akan diundang untuk bermain di kuis ini yang kemudian akan diajak bermain 'Truth or Dare'. Permainan 'Truth or Dare'nya pun bukan yang seperti biasanya. Sang artis akan diberi pertanyaan mengenai kehidupannya yang kita sebut Truth. Apabila sang artis menolak untuk memberi jawaban, maka sang artis akan dipaksa untuk melakukan Dare!

**Penonton : **(sorak sorai seneng. Emang mereka paling seneng kalo ada artis HP yang menderita)

**Lee : **Bukan cuma itu aja, lho! Pertanyaan kali ini pun ditentukan oleh kalian –Ya! Kalian!- para pemirsa kuis 'Siapa Berani' ini!

**Penonton : **(makin heboh)

**Lee : **Mau tau caranya?

**Penonton : **MAAAUUUU!!

**Lee : **Caranya gampang! Kunjungi website Fanfiction dan bukalah link 'Siapa Berani'. Anda pun nanti akan memasuki dunia 'Siapa Berani'! Setelah memasuki site 'Siapa Berani', bergeraklah ke bagian bawah window dan Anda akan menemukan tombol bertuliskan 'review this story/chapter'. Tanpa ragu lagi, silakan klik tombol itu.

**Penonton : **(mulai sibuk buka internet. Ada yang lewat handphone, ada yang lewat laptop)

**Lee : **Ketik nama artis yang harus menjawab pertanyaan atau melakukan tantangan. Tiap review minimal memiliki 3 pertanyaan dan maksimal 2 tantangan. Contohnya : Lee Jordan. Kenapa kamu ganteng? Kenapa badan kamu bisa atletis? Kenapa kamu belom punya pacar padahal kamu sangat amat ganteng? Tunjukkanlah keseksianmu di depan kamera!

**Penonton : **(ngelemparin Lee pake berbagai macam barang yang mereka temukan) BBOOOOO!!!

**Lee : **(menghindar dari serangan massa) WOI! Namanya juga contoh! Suka-suka gue, dong!! (jaim lagi) Yaah... kira-kira kayak gitu, lah. Kalo yang pertanyaan, jangan lupa pake tanda tanya dan yang tantangan pake tanda seru. Inget! Di tiap review harus ada tantangan dan pertanyaan!!

**Penonton : **Uwwwwoooo...!!

**Lee : **... Apa, sih? Penontonnya gak jelas, deh. Nah, makanya! Buruan kirim reviewnya! Oiya, tamu kita untuk minggu depan adalah... The Golden Trio : Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, dan Ron Weasley!!

**Penonton : **(cheers)

**Lee : **Inget, ya. Nama artis, pertanyaan minimal 3, dan tantangan maksimal 2. Kita jumpa lagi minggu depan! Lee Jordan, pamit!

* * *

**A/N : **Hehe. Ayo, review. Sekalian mau ngasih pertanyaan buat siapa. Hehe. Jangan lupa tantangannya, ya. Ditunggu sampe 5 hari aja, lho! Buruan!!


	2. Harry, Hermione, dan Ron

**A/N : **Hahahahaha!! Sumpah, review kalian kocak semua! Hahaha!! Kacau, ah, lo semua! Pertanyaannya gokil, apalagi darenya! Hahaha! Gue jadi mau kasian sama para karakter yang bakalan muncul nanti. Oiya, walaupun janjinya 5 hari, tapi gue posting sekarang. Mumpung idenya lagi lancar. Hahaha! Daripada nunggu 5 hari, bisa-bisa stuck duluan. Ntar malah jadi 5 minggu. Hehehe.

**Disclaimer : **Yang punya JK Rowling, kali. Terus, kuis 'Siapa Berani'nya juga bukan punya gue. Kalo gak salah, di RCTI masih ada tuh. Yang bawain Helmy Yahya sama Alya Rohali.

**Warning : **Siapkan mata anda karena ini amat sangat panjang. Maaf... sama sedikit slash. Dikit doang. Hehehe.

**Apa, ya, lagunya? Hmm... Gak ada, deh. Lagi gak ada yang berkenan di hati. Hahaha! Ada juga Sunburst sama Widmung.**

**

* * *

**

Terdengar alunan lagu dari kuis 'Siapa Berani', berkumandang ke segala penjuru studio 100 Wizard Channel. Lusinan kamera pun mulai menyorot ke arah panggung yang bersuasana rumahan. Seorang pria berumur kira-kira 20 tahunan, berkulit hitam, dan memakai jubah resmi berwarna hitam sedang duduk dengan santainya. Mike dan beberapa kertas penunjang acara ia pegang. Senyum paling mempesona yang ia miliki pun terlontarkan secara spontan ke arah kamera.

**Lee : **Selamat siang, dunia sihir! (ngelambai-lambai) Kita ketemu lagi di kuis 'Siapa Berani'!!

Sekali lagi theme song kuis berkumandang sementara kamera sibuk seliweran, mempertontonkan kehebohan penonton di studio.

**Lee : **Nah, sesuai janji saya minggu lalu, kita punya 3 orang tamu hari ini plus 1 orang tamu misterius!

**Penonton : **(langsung heboh sendiri begitu denger ada tamu misterius)

**Lee : **Yep! Bener sekali pemirsa! Di tiap episodenya nanti, kami akan menampilkan 1 orang tamu tambahan sebagai tamu misterius. Saking misteriusnya, pemirsa, sang tamu pun gak tau kalo dia diundang! Gokil sekali tim kreatif kita ini. Ah, kayaknya saya gak usah basa-basi lagi daripada makan waktu. Soalnya si produser udah nunjuk-nunjuk jam mulu dari tadi sambil ngomong "Durasi, durasi!!"... Iya, iya! Sekarang, mari kita sambut 3 orang tamu kita pada kali ini, The Golden Trio : Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, dan Ronald Weasley!!

**Colin : **(ngangkat papan bertuliskan 'keprok-keprok heboh, siul-siul norak')

**Penonton : **(tepuk tangan heboh sambil siul-siul gaje)

**Harry, Hermione, Ron : **(masuk ke set dengan senyum menghiasi wajah masing-masing. Mereka bertiga kompakan duduk di sofa warna merah di tengah-tengah set)

**Lee : **Hai! Lama banget kita gak ketemu! (nyalamin Harry sama Ron) Hermione!! Gilaa!! Makin cantik aja, nih! (cipika-cipiki sama Hermione)

**Hermione : **Ih. Lee bisa aja, deh. Jangan bikin aku ge-er, ah! (ngikik)

**Ron : **Heh, ini cewek statusnya udah taken, tau! Cari cewek lain!! (galak)

**Lee : **Tau, tau! Jeez... Kenapa, sih, cowok-cowok di HP possesive semua? Teddy, Sirius, Snape, Greyback, Riddle, Bill, James, sekarang lo nambahin daftar aja.

**Harry : **Udah, udah jangan pada esmosi (baca : emosi) gini, ah! Lee, lanjutin aja. Kacangin aja Ronnya.

**Lee : **(batuk-batuk) Oke. Sekarang, mari kita mulai kuisnya! (ketawa biadab) Oke. Pertanyaan pertama untuk Ron. (dongak, ngeliat Ron dengan dahi berkerenyit) Kenapa waktu di DH lo jadi bisa Parseltongue?

**Ron : **Iya, ya. (ngeliat ke Hermione sama Harry) Kok, gue bisa Parseltongue, ya?

**Lee : **Yah! Jangan minta tolong orang lain! Ini gue nanya ke elo! Ntar kalo gak bisa jawab, gue kasih Dare, lho!

**Ron : **Hmm... Bakat terpendam, kali ya? (langsung dikeplak Harry) Yah, Har. Kok, gue dikeplak!?

**Harry : **Lagian lo bercanda mulu!

**Ron : **Iya, iya! Ini mau jawab serius! Hmm... Waktu itu, gue nginget-nginget lagi aja yang pernah diucapin sama Harry pas Chamber of Secret.

**Lee : **Hooo...

**Hermione : **(ngeliat ke Ron dengan bingung) Tapi, itu kejadiannya beda 5 taun lho, Ron. Kok, kamu masih inget? Aku aja udah lupa, lho.

**Ron : **Ingatan fotografis. (songong)

**Harry, Hermione, Lee : **...

**Ron : **Eh, beneran gue!!

**Lee : **... Oke. Lanjut! Masih buat Ron, tapi please, kali ini jawabnya serius. Kalo gak serius, gue kasih Dare, lho! Pertanyaannya adalah pernah gak, sih, lo kepikir buat nyaranin KB ke bokap dan nyokap lo?

**Ron : **KB? (ngelirik ke Hermione) Apaan, tuh? Kolor Babe??

**Hermione : **(sighs) Keluarga Berencana, Ron.

**Ron : **Oh! Yang program baru kementrian yang ngebatesin anak sampe 2 aja, ya? Oh, inget gue! Soalnya waktu itu Harry langsung di sidang gara-gara anaknya 3! Hmm... Pernah, sih. Soalnya gue capek punya sodara banyak. Ntar kalo hari raya gue capek ngedatengin rumah masing-masing. Belom lagi keponakan yang minta uang Ang Pao sama hadiah yang aneh-aneh. Tekor gue tiap taun...

**Lee : **... Gak ada alesan yang lebih mendalam? Cetek banget, sih!

**Ron : **Eh, itu dalem banget!! Lagian, gue bilangin ke bonyok gue buat KB juga udah telat. Yang banyak itu, kan, kakak-kakak gue. Setelah gue cuma Ginny doang. Harusnya, yang ngingetin KB itu kalo bukan Charlie, Bill atau Percy!!

**Lee : **… Iya juga, ya… Pertanyaan berikut! Ngomongin sodara lo, kan dulu Fred sama George pernah ngerubah Teddy Bear lo jadi laba-laba. Padahal, lo takut banget sama laba-laba itu.

**Ron : **Abis!!

**Lee : **Nah, pernah kepikiran buat bales dendam gitu gak?

**Ron : **... Gak pernah, sih. Soalnya abis Mom ngeliat gue nangis kejer gara-gara mereka, dia langsung marahin mereka dan maksa mereka buat baik sama gue. Alhasil, gue dibeliin apa aja yang gue pengen selama seminggu sama mereka! Asik, ya?

**Lee : **Oke... Lanjut aja, deh! Mm... Ron! Menurut kamu, sebagai laki-laki, sisi apa yang ngebuat cewek-cewek – terutama Hermione - sampe tergila-gila sama lo? Dan menurut lo, Hermione itu nikah sama lo karena terpaksa apa nggak?

**Ron : **Nggak, dong! Hermione nikah sama gue berdasarkan cinta! Lagian, gue ganteng, sih. Semuanya yang ada di diri gue bisa bikin cewek-cewek klepek-klepek. (langsung berpose sok ganteng ala foto model d depan kamera)

**Penonton : **(jijik)

**Lee : **(jijik) Karena Ron telah melakukan Dare tanpa disuruh, maka Ron kami kenakan DARE!!

Suara horror menggelegar, sound effect petir menyambar-nyambar.

**Ron : **HAH!? Kok gue kena Dare!? Gue, kan, jawab semua pertanyaannya! Kenapa gue kena Dare??

**Lee : **Soalnya lo telah melakukan Dare tanpa disuruh. Berpose narsis di depan kamera itu salah satu Dare dari pemirsa.

**Ron : **HAH? Mana gue tau kalo itu Dare?!!

**Lee : **Pokoknya lo gue kasih Dare.

**Ron : **Gak mau!!

**Lee : **Ron...

**Ron : **Pokoknya gak mau! Enak aja! Licik, ah!!

**Lee : **(sighs) Pemirsa, karena Ron telah menolak Dare, maka Ron akan memainkan Dare ini bersama dengan 2 orang lainnya!! (nunjuk Harry dan Hermione yang kaget)

**Hermione : **Yang salah Ron, kok, malah kita yang kena imbasnya??!

**Harry : **Iya! Hostnya gak bener, nih!!

**Lee : **(sighs lagi) Pemirsa, karena mereka telah menghina saya, maka saya tambah Dare-nya menjadi 2!!!

**Harry, Ron, Hermione : **HHHAAAAHHH??

**Lee : **(nyengir puas) Dare-nya adalah kalian bertiga adu tahan napas di bawah air! Yang paling lama, lepas dari Dare kedua yang lebih parah dari ini!!

**Harry, Hermione, Ron : **(gulps)

**Neville : **(masuk ke set dan ngebawain 3 buah ember yang lumayan gede. Palingan kepala muat, lah. Ember itu diletakkan pas di depan masing-masing orang)

**Lee : **Kita mulai darii... sekarang!!

Harry, Hermione, dan Ron langsung menyeburkan kepala mereka ke dalam air. Ditunggu dulu, lah, semenit. Wow, ternyata, semenit lewat semuanya masih berada di dalam ember. Good. Semenit lagi pun belom ada yang menyerah! Luar biasa! Lima menit kemudian...

**Ron : **(ngangkat kepala dari ember, napas tersengal-sengal) Gak kuat lagi, gue! Gue nyerah.

**Harry : **GAK KUAAAAT!!!

**Lee : **Berarti, pemenang dari Dare ini adalah Hermione!! Selamet, ya! Lho?

**Hermione : **(kepala masih di dalem ember)

**Ron : **Woi, udahan. Kamu udah menang.

**Hermione : **glups, glebep, glopmepd, **&^*^%^%$^##

**Harry : **Jangan-jangan, kepalanya stuck jadi gak bisa dikeluarin??

**Lee : **Ah, lo jangan nakutin! Eh, gue pegang embernya, lo berdua tarik badannya. Siap? Tarrriiiiikkk!!!!

**Hermione : **(akhirnya kepalanya lepas dari ember) Kurang ajar!! Sebel!! (batuk) Kepala gue sampe nyangkut gitu! Gue ngambek sama lo semua!!

**Lee : **Maaf, maaf... Kita gak tau kalo kepala lo ternyata ukurannya di luar rata-rata. Hahaha. Yaudah, deh. Lo gak usah ikut Dare kedua. Maaf, ya. Nah, buat Ron sama Harry ada tantangan lainnya, nih. Lo liat, kan, tumpukan karung di sana? Nah, lo mesti adu balap karung.

**Harry : **(ngambil karung goni) Cemen. Paling gue yang menang.

**Ron : **Gyaaa!! Lee! Gila lo! Masa' karungnnya ada kutunya gini?! Ini bekas karung apaan, sih?

**Lee : **Udah, pake aja. Kita cuma bisa nemu karung itu doang.

**Harry, Ron : **(make karung dan bersiap-siap d garis start) Ini sih, gampang!! Doakan kami, ya! Kami pasti bisa!

**Lee : **Tapi, kalian mesti balap sampe finish sambil ditembakin mantra-mantra dari Death Eaters, ya. Tuh, mereka udah siap di belakang kalian.

**Harry, Ron : **(noleh ke belakang dengan horor dan ngeliat Bellatrix, Dolohov, MacNair, sama Goyle udah siap di tempat) Mati gue...

**Lee : **Siap gak siap, balapnya DIMULAI!!

**Harry : **(tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi langsung nyabut tongkat dan Dissaparate ke garis finish)

**Ron : **LICIIIIIIKKKK!!

**Lee : **Harry pemenangnya!!

**Ron : **Licik!! Eh, masa' cara licik gitu dia jadi pemenangnya?! Gak mau!!

**Lee : **Eh, yang bilang gak boleh pake tongkat sihir siapa coba? Gak ada, kan? Eh, penonton! Emang tadi saya ngelarang mereka pake sihir?

**Penonton : **NGGAAAAAAAAKKKK!!

**Ron : **Tapi...

**Lee : **Ngebantah keputusan host, Ron telah mendapat Dare baru.

**Ron : **HAH!!?? Kok, lo semena-mena gitu, sih??!

**Lee : **Kapan lagi gue bisa nyiksa tokoh-tokoh HP lainnya sementara gue bebas dari siksaan? Huahahaha!! Dare kali ini adalah lo harus berendem di dalem box berisi laba-laba!! (ngedorong Ron ke sebuah kotak kaca dengan laba-laba berbagai jenis dan ukuran merayap di dalemnya) Pake baju juga gak apa-apa. Tapi, ntar resiko laba-labanya nyelip gitu, deh. Yang penting, lo tenang aja. Di dalem situ gak ada laba-laba beracun, kok. Sumpah. (nyengir) Eh, bentar. (ngeliat ke dalem box) Kok ada tarantela nyusup, ya? Lumayan kalo kena sengatnya. Lo bisa mati dalam waktu beberapa jam. Ah, udahlah! Gak masalah. Ntar lo lempar aja! Ayo, masuk Ron!

**Ron : **(pingsan)

**Lee : **Yah? Kok pingsan? Waduuh... Mm… pemirsa, Lee Jordan akan kembali lagi setelah iklan berikut ini. Stay tuned, ya!

* * *

**BREAK!**

**

* * *

**

**Lee : **(nyengir ke arah kamera) Hai, hai. Gimana tadi break-nya? Hahaha! Tenang, sekarang tamu saya semuanya udah pada sadar, kok. Lagian lo lebay banget sampe pingsan gitu.

**Ron : **Kan gue udah bilang klo gue takut banget sama laba-laba! Lo juga cari masalah!!

**Lee : **(noleh ke Harry) Lo kok, bisa tahan temenan sama orang-orang macem gini? Yang satunya cengo, yang satunya songong.

**Hermione : **EH! Kok gue dibawa-bawa?!

**Harry : **Iya, ya. Kenapa, ya? Kayak bener kata Draco. Gue salah gaul... Tapi, ya mereka-mereka ini yang pertama kali gue ketemu di kereta. Biasanya kalo di tempat baru kita pasti otomatis langsung ngedeket sama orang-orang yang pertama kali kita temuin, kan? Bokap gue juga ngomong gitu. Dia, kan, pertama kali ketemu sama temen-temen dia pas di kereta. Kecuali Remus. Mereka ketemu Remus gara-gara Remus nampar Sirius.

**Lee : **Hah? Kok, bisa ditampar??

**Harry : **Iya. Soalnya si Sirius ngomong, "Oi, cewek rambut emas! Kamu lucu, deh!". Ditabok, lah, tu orang. Tau, kan, kalo Remus paling anti dipanggil cewek.

**Lee : **Oh…

**Harry : **Dan masalah mereka berdua mau cengo dan songong, gue udah biasa. Hehe.

**Lee : **Hmm… Dengerin, tuh. Kasian Harry. Ron, sekali-kali jangan cengo. Tapi, lo sadar gak, akan kecengoanmu ini?

**Ron : **Nggak. Emang gue cengo? Masih cengoan Patrick Star, kali, daripada gue!

**Lee : **Ya elo ngebandinginnya sama yang itu! Itu mah dodol diantara dodol!! Hermione, lo pas milih Ron buat jadi suami lo gak asal pilih, kan? Kenapa harus Ron? Emang gak ada cowok lain, apa? Atau cewek lain?

**Hermione : **He? Cewek? Geli abis... Eh, biarpun dia cengo, tapi dia imut, lho! Aaww... So sweet... (langsung nyubit-nyubit pipi Ron dengan gemesnya)

**Lee : **(merinding sendiri) Harry, lo sama Cho dan Ginny gini juga, gak, sih? Terus, kenapa harus Ginny sama Cho, sih? Gak ada cewek lain? Terus, kenapa lo mau aja jadian sama Ginny?

**Harry : **Pernah, dong. Hahaha! Hmm… Kenapa Ginny sama Cho? Habis dua-duanya imut sama cantik sih. Hahaha! Belom lagi baik, sopan, pinter, rajin menabung dan tidak sombong. Alesan kenapa gue mau sama Ginny... Udah gue sebut tadi. Imut, cantik, bla-bla-bla. Yang pasti, dia juga rajin menabung dan tidak sombong.

**Lee : **Ha? Ah, anyway, kalo seandainya lo ketemu cewek yang jauuuuhhhh lebih cantik dari 2 orang cewek lo itu, gimana?

**Harry : **Nah. Itu baru susah. Bingung juga gue mana yang mesti gue putusin. Atau gue embat aja jadi 3?

**Cho, Ginny : **(ngeliat Harry dengan tatapan membunuh dari kursi penonton, bikin Harry sweatdrop)

**Harry : **Ah, enggak, lah!! Iman gue kuat! Gue tetep gak kegoda!

**Lee : **Yakin?

**Harry : **Yakin seyakin-yakinnya orang yakin! Hidup yakin!! Lagian, emang ada cewek yang lebih dari mereka berdua? Ketemu dimana coba?

**Lee : **Mungkin ketemu pas lo main di drama 'Equus'?? Yang lo telanjang itu.

**Harry : **Woi!! Itu bukan gue yang telanjang, tapi si Daniel Radclife, tau!! Ih!! Sebel!! Gara-gara dia bikin sensasi gitu, jadi gue yang kena imbas! Udah capek gue dengerin pertanyaan gitu!! Sebeeeell! Sekali lagi, itu bukan gue!

**Lee : **Santai aja, kali. Lagian, istri pake 2, sih. Mending lo bagi-bagi, deh, sama sodara-sodara lo. Siapa, tuh, namanya? Eh... Harry Muter? Harry Puter? Harry Skuter?

**Harry : **Ini siapa lagi, sih? Kagak punya sodara, gue! Lo tanya, deh, ke bonyok gue, gue punya sodara lagi apa nggak!

**Lee :** Ya santai. Gak usah emosian gitu, kali... Terus, kenapa nama anak lo gak kreatif gitu?

**Harry : **Wah. Menghina, lo! Itu kreatif, lagi. Yang gak kreatif itu ngebuat nama baru. Susahan gue, lah, ngegabungin nama-nama yang pernah gue tau. Susah lo itu! Perlu daya imajinasi dan kretivitas yang luar biasa dahsyatnya.

**Lee : **Gak cari wangsit dulu ke Tuhan? Berdoa, kek. Eh, ngomong-ngomong doa, lo paling sering minta apa pas doa?

**Harry : **Hmm... Kalo dulu, gue minta supaya bokap-nyokap gue dan godfather gue balik ke gue.

**Penonton : **Aaaawww....

**Harry : **Tapi, sejak itu semua jadi kenyataan, gue nyesel.

**Lee : **Hah? Kenapa?

**Harry : **Lagian bonyok gue kerjanya jalan-jalan mulu! Katanya, mereka gak sempet menikmati dunia gara-gara udah dimatiin di awal seri. Jadi, begitu ada kesempatan buat idup lagi, mereka malah keliling dunia. Katanya honeymoon! Honeymoon dari Hong Kong!! (tiba-tiba handphone-nya bunyi) Halo?

**James, Lily : **(di telpon) HARRY!! Kita lagi honeymoon-an di Hong Kong, nih! Mo titip oleh-oleh apa?

**Harry : **(kesel, langsung matiin handphone) See? Sirius juga sama aja! Padahal, nih, yang minta dia idup lagi, kan, gue! Eh, masa' di terima kasihnya ke Remus? Remus idup lagi aja gue yang minta! Terus, udah kayak gitu mereka berdua tu sok sibuk! Masa' tiap kali gue telpon salah satu dari mereka, jawabannya "Sorry, gue lagi sibuk. Ntar telpon lagi, ya." Dan di background-nya gue denger suara-suara mencurigakan.

**Lee : **Semacem?

**Harry : **... Jangan disini, deh. Banyak anak kecil. Ntar aja pas off air gue kasih tau.

**Lee : **Oke, oke. Woi!! (ke Ron sama Hermione yang masih asik bermesraan) Lo berdua pisah, ah!! Gue mo nanyain Hermione, nih!!

**Hermione : **(nyengir) Hehehe. Maaf. Mo tanya apa, Lee?

**Lee : **Nama anak lo, kan Rose sama Hugo. Kenapa namanya itu? Kenapa gak kayak Harry ngegabung-gabungin nama?

**Hermione : **Pertama, selain itu bikin bingung dan gak kreatif, gue lagi ngidam sesuatu pas mau ngelahirin. Kayak waktu Rose. Gue lagi seneeeng banget nonton 'Titanic'. Makanya, pas gue mau ngelahirin, gue pesen ke Ron, "Ntar anak kita namanya kalo cewek Rose, kalo cowok Jack, ya." Gitu.

**Lee : **Hoo...

**Hermione : **Kalo waktu Hugo, gue waktu itu dapet kontraksi pertama pas lagi nemenin Ron ke toko 'Hugo Boss' di London. Waktu itu, tokonya lagi sale gede-gedean. Gak tau kenapa, nih, Ron tiba-tiba aja pengen beli parfumnya 'Boss'.

**Lee : **Hmm... Tapi, anak-anak lo masih pada kecil, ya. Biasanya mereka baca apaan aja di rumah? Baca Pokemon, ga?

**Hermione : **Pokemon? Itu sama kayak Digimon, ya?

**Lee : **Beda, dong! Pokemon, tu yang ada Pikachu-nya. Digimon tu yang ada... Ada siapa, ya? Ah, banyak, deh!

**Hermione : **Hoo... Gak tau, gue. Gue gak pernah baca Pokemon. Hehe.

**Lee :** Yee... Padahal tu anime nge-hit banget, lho, pas kita masih muda.

**Harry : **Woi, muda lo sama muda kita beda! (ketawa)

**Lee : **Ssst! Jangan ngomong-ngomong kalo gue udah tua! Terus, dosa terbesar apa yang pernah lo lakuin? Dan pertanyaan apa yang gak bisa lo jawab?

**Hermione : **Hmmm... Apa, ya? Oh. Temenan sama Harry itu dosa terbesar gue.

**Harry : **Haaahh!??!?! Kok???

**Hermione : **Lagian, sejak gue kenalan sama lo gue jadi sering kena masalah. Berapa banyak peraturan sekolah yang kita langgar? Gue juga jadi durhaka ke orang tua gue. Salah siapa, coba?

**Harry : **Salah lo, lah!! Emang salah gue? Salah temen-temen gue?

**Hermione : **(nampol Harry) Gak usah sok AADC! Pokoknya, itu dosa gue. Terus pertanyaan yang gak bisa gue jawab ya pertanyaan ini.

**Lee : **Hah? Maksudnya?

**Hermione : **Kan lo tanya, pertanyaan apa yang gak bisa gue jawab. Nah, gue gak bisa ngejawab pertanyaan ini. Soalnya, selain pertanyaan ini gue bisa jawab semuanya.

**Lee : **... Songong abis ni anak.

**Hermione : **Pasti.

**Lee : **Hmm... Eh, pertanyaan dari fans, nih. Menurut lo, gantengan mana. Draco atau Ron?

**Penonton : **(heboooohhh!!)

**Hermione : **Gak bisa jawab. Soalnya gak ada Draconya. Gue jadi gak bisa ngebandingin, kan.

**Lee : **Nah. Pemirsa (noleh ke kamera, senyum licik) inilah saat dimana kami akan menampilkan sang tamu misterius kita! Marilah kita sambut, DRACO MALFOY!!

**Draco : **(masuk ke set sambil komat-kamit ngebaca naskah yang lagi dia bawa. Begitu ngedongak, dia kaget sendiri) Lho? Kok gue masuk acara orang begini, ya? Guide-nya payah, nih! Gue disasarin! (balik badan mo cabut, tapi keburu diseret sama Lee ke tengah-tengah panggung)

**Lee : **Nggak, kok. Lo gak salah masuk set. Hehehe. Lo telah menjadi tamu misterius di kuis 'Siapa Berani' ini.

**Draco : **Ha? Kuis apaan, tuh? Kok baru denger? Kuis baru, ya? Pasti ancur, deh, kuisnya. Hostnya elo, sih.

**Lee : **Whoa! Kurang ajar! Nih, Hermione! Udah ada Draconya! Ayo, pilih gantengan siapa!

**Hermione : **(ngeliat ke Ron sama Draco, terus bergantian) Mo jawab jujur, nih?

**Lee : **Ya iyalah!

**Hermione : **Hmm... (muka udah merah padam, dengan sedikit ragu dia menunjuk... Draco)

**Draco : **(sedikit blush)

**Penonton : **(heboh!!)

**Ron : **Honey!! (shock) Kok kamu gitu, sih??

**Harry : **(ketawa guling-guling di lantai)

**Hermione : **Maaf. Tapi, kalo secara tampang emang Draco lebih ganteng dari kamu. Maaf, ya, Ron.

**Lee : **(semangat) Terus, terus kenapa lo gak penah jadian sama Draco kalo emang dia lebih ganteng dari Ron? Pernah kepikir buat jadian, gak, sih?

**Draco : **EH! Kok gue dibawa-bawa?!

**Hermione : **Emang Draco lebih cakep, lebih cool, lebih pinter, lebih tajir, lebih ganteng, dan segala kelebihannya dibandingin Ron. Justru karena itu gue milih Ron. Kasian gak ada cewek lain yang mau sama dia selain gue. Kalo Draco, sih, semua cewek pasti mau.

**Ron : **(berasa kayak ditiban batu gede pas denger omongan Hermione) Jadi... Kamu kepaksa nikah sama aku?

**Hermione : **Nggak juga, sih. Lama-lama aku jadi beneran cinta sama kamu. (senyum)

**Ron : **Aaaw... (meluk Hermione)

**Draco : **(jijk) Euw... Eh, gue mo pergi, ah. Jijik gue ngeliat adegan kayak gini.

**Lee : **Ntar dulu! Masih ada 1 pertanyaan lagi yang ada hubungannya sama lo! Kali ini buat Harry. (muter badan dan ngadepin Harry, nyengir mencurigakan) Lo pernah kepikir buat kawin lari sama Draco, gak?

**Harry, Draco : **HHHHHAAAAHHHHH????!!!

**Harry : **Gue!!? Kawin lari sama dia??! Amit-amit!!

**Draco : **(merinding) Eh, jauh-jauh lo dari gue!! Alergi gue sama lo!! Syuh, syuh, syuh!!

**Lee : **(girang) Pemirsa! Harry Potter terkena Dare!! Huhahahaha!! (ketawa biadab)

**Harry : **Kok, gue kena Dare?!

**Lee : **Lo nggak menjawab pertanyaan tadi. Gue nanya lo pernah 'kepikir' buat kawin lari sama Draco apa nggak. Dan jawaban lo adalah 'amit-amit'. Padahal, ini adalah pertanyaan yes or no. Jadi, karena tidak menjawab, anda kena Dare!!

**Harry : **GAK ADIIILL!!! Mana gue tau kalo ini 'Yes or No' Question??!!

**Lee : **Bodo. Peraturannya kayak gitu. Dare-nya adalah… Lo berdua (nunjuk Harry sama Draco) harus main 'Winning Eleven' di PS!!

**Draco : **PS?? Apaan, tuh? Plasa Senayan? Pasar Sukajadi? Property of Sirius?

**Lee : **Eh, itu Remus, kali, Property of Sirius. Hahaha! Bukan, mongki! PS itu singkatan dari Play Station. Game console muggle paling terkenal dan paling asik. 'Winning Eleven' itu sendiri adalah game tentang sepak bola. Lo terserah mo milih tim yang mana. Masalah PS-nya, tenang. Kita udah siapin, kok. Hehehe. Tuh. (nunjuk ke pojokan dimana ada TV flat 52")

**Harry, Draco : **(melangkah ke arah TV dengan terpaksa. Masing-masing mulai mengambil controller dan siap untuk bermain)

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian...

**Draco : **AAAHH! (ngelempar controller-nya, frustrasi) Gue kalah! Sial!! Lagian, kenapa harus main game muggle, sih?! Kalo main gundu sama capsa gue masih bisa, deh!

**Hermione : **Lho? Bukannya gundu sama capsa itu mainan muggle, ya?

**Harry : **(cengir-cengir seneng) Udah. Terima nasib lo aja, Drake.

**Lee : **Kalah, ya. Berarti, Draco harus kena hukuman. (nyengir mencurigakan) Hukumanya adalah kalian berdua harus ciuman!!

**Harry, Draco : **HAAAAAAHHHHH???

**Draco : **Amit-amit jabang bayi gue nyium dia! Sampe dunia kiamat sekalipun gak bakal gue mau nempelin bibir gue ke dia! GAK BAKALAN TERJADI!!

**Harry : **IDEM!! Lagian, gue paling benci sama cecunguk satu ini daripada Dudley!

**Ron : **Oya?

**Harry : **... Nggak juga, deng. Setelah gue pikir-pikir, dua-duanya sama-sama menyebalkan. GUE BENCI DRACO SAMA DUDLEY!!

**Lee : **Gak usah toa, mas! Ayolah... gak sampe 5 menit. Hehehe.

**Harry, Draco : **OGAH!! (masing-masing langsung cabut dari set dengan muka yang merah padam kayak kepiting rebus)

**Lee : **Yaaah… Gak asik. Pokoknya, ntar gue tagih! Yaudah, deh, pemirsa. Itu tadi episode pertama dari kuis 'Siapa Berani'! Untuk minggu depan, tamu kita adalah Oliver Wood, Cedric Diggory, Fred dan George Weasley!

**Penonton : **(tepok tangan heboh)

**Lee : **Hehe. Sohib-sohib gue, tuh! Eh, jangan lupa buat kirimkan pertanyaan dan tantangannya, ya. Ditunggu! Sampai ketemu minggu depan! Lee Jordan, pamit!!

--- ---

**A/N : **Hyahahaha!! Aduuhh... Maaf panjang banget. Hahaha. Kayaknya buat episode berikutnya gak semua pertanyaan bisa gue masukin. Maaf... Tapi, karena ini episode pertama, jadi gue masukin dulu semuanya. Oiya, maaf HPDM-nya tersirat. Hahaha. SBRL-nya juga tersirat. Hohoho.

Oiya, makasih buat Saint-Chimaira, Hayley Chant Pevensie, Chasentrustilbee, I am mz. Malfoy, ambudaff, silvermoon, red-deimon-beta, Lollipop, sama Moonzheng (eh! Itu Double Mooncakes-nya diisi, kali! Jangan ditelantarkan!) atas review, pertanyaan, sama tantangannya, ya. Lucu-lucu, deh, reviewnya. Hahaha! Konyol! Sekarang, gue mo bales para anon. reviewers.

**I am mz. ****Malfoy : **Hah? Dipasangin sama Draco? Maksudnya??

**silvermoon : **Hahaha! Makasih dibilang gokil! Makasih buat pertanyaan plus tantangannya.

**Lollipop : **Ah. Gak maksa, ah. Hahaha! Iya, gue juga bingung sama pairing satu ini. Kok, mau-maunya si Hermione sama Ron. (geleng-geleng)

Sip! Sampai ketemu di episode kedua! Jangan lupa kirim dare dan pertanyaan buat Oliver, Cedric, Fred, dan George karena mereka adalah tamu untuk minggu depan! Coolkid, pamit!


	3. Oliver, Cedric, Fred, dan George

**A/N : **Haduh, haduh... Kenapa di episode ini banyak yang tanya ke Cedric soal matinya dia, ya? (geleng-geleng) Tapi, tetep, banyak juga yang gak rela dia sama Fred mati. Hahahahaha!! Sama! Gue juga gak rela mereka berdua mati! Gue juga gak rela Remus mati! Gue juga gak rela Remus nikah sama Tonks! Dia harusnya nikah sama Sirius! Gue gak relaaaaa!!!

(ehm) Anyway, mari kita mulai saja. Karena lagi-lagi kalian semua akan berhadapan dengan sebuah chapter yang panjang sekali. Hehehe. Emang, kemaren gue bilang mau disortir yang mana aja yang mau gue masukin, tapi gue jadi gak enak sama reviewer yang udah capek-capek mikir pertanyaan sama tantangannya, kok malah gak dimasukkin. Hehehe.

**Disclaimer : **Coba lo ambil buku HP. Ada nama gue, gak? Gak ada, kan? Adanya JK Rowling. Nah, tu orang yang punya.

**Warning : **SLASH! Aih, cintanya aku dengan slash! Gak tau slash? Shonen-ai (maaf, belum masuk taraf yaoi). Tapi, mention doang, sih. Hehe. Sama panjaaaang banget. Siapkanlah mata anda wahai pembaca.

**Une vie a me cacher et puis libre enfin. Le festin est sur mon chemin. (Cemille – OST Ratatouille) Aah… lagu Prancis emang bagus.**

* * *

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, kamera langsung menyorot ke Lee Jordan yang sudah siap di atas panggung memegang mike dan beberapa kertas berisi pertanyaan dan tantangan dari para pemirsa Kuis 'Siapa Berani' ini. Sebagai host yang baik, tentu saja Lee harus menyapa penonton dulu sebelum masuk ke acara tanya-jawabnya.

**Lee : **Selamat siang, semuanya!! Kita ketemu lagi di acara paling spektakuler, paling luar bisa, paling dahsyat Kuis 'Siapa Berani'!!!

Theme song 'Siapa Berani' bekumandang di studio 100 Wizard Channel, menanadakan bahwa kuis akan segera dimulai.

**Lee : **Asik. Hari ini kita kedatangan 4 orang yang luar biasa! Kenapa luar biasa? Karena semuanya adalah sohib gue! Ahai! Asikk!! Bisa ngegosip lagi gue sama mereka! Mari sekarang kita sambut Oliver Wood, Cedric Diggory, Fred, dan George Weasley!!

**Penonton : **(tepok tangan heboh sambil siul-siul gaje sementara Oliver, Fred, George, sama Cedric masuk ke set sambil cengar-cengir dan tangan melambai-lambai)

**Oliver : **Ih! Gue heran, deh! Kenapa elo yang dapet job-nya, sih? Kan gue juga jadi host di HPA!

**Cedric : **Iya, iya!! Lagian, kita berdua lebih punya tampang!

**Lee : **Brengsek. Menghina gue jelek?! Anyway, duduk-duduk! Masa' iya gue mo ngasih pertanyaan sambil lo berempat berdiri? (setelah semuanya pada duduk, Lee mulai mengeluarkan kertas-kertas pertanyaannya) Pertama-tama, gimana kabar kalian semua?

**Cedric, Oliver, Fred, George : **(kompak) BAIIIKKK!!

**Lee : **Eh, Liv, itu gimana karir lo di Puddlemore United? Masih, kah, menjabat sebagai cadangan?

**Oliver : **Nggak dong! Eh, lo gak baca majalah, ya? Gara-gara gue jadi host di HPA, pelatihnya sadar kalo gue itu ternyata banyak fansnya. Makanya, dia langsung naikin pangkat gue jadi Kapten! Dia bilang, dengan gue jadi kapten, popularitas tim melonjak!

**Lee : **Kayak gitu lo marah gak dapet job ini... Terus, Fred dan George. Oiya, George, kuping lo apa kabar? Masih sakit?

**George : **(langsung megangin kupingnya, sok kesakitan) Addduuuhhh... Sakit banget, nih! Aduuuhhhh!!! Padahal tadi gak apa-apa! Addduuuhhh!!

**Lee ; **(panik) Hah? Kok, bisa tau-tau sakit dadakan gini? Perlu ambulans?

**George : **Kayaknya kuping gue sakit gara-gara denger suara lo. Adddduuuhhh...!!

**Lee : **Brengsek...

**Cedric : **Halah, sok sakit. Bo'ong tu. Kupingnya udah sembuh. Orang kemaren dia pake buat nguping di kamarnya Teddy sama Victoire.

**Oliver : **Hah? Ngapain lo nguping di kamar mereka? Voyeur amat, sih...

**George : **Eh, gue khawatir sama keponakan gue, tau! Ntar kalo tiba-tiba terjadi 'kecelakaan' di luar nikah gimana? Emang Teddy mau tanggung jawab? Hah? Hah? Hah?!! Ntar kalo tiba-tiba ada gajah gimana?

**Cedric : **Gajah? Kok, ada gajah?

**George : **Gak tau. Tiba-tiba aja kepikiran gajah. Ngomongin gajah, jadi inget Shinchan. Dia suka gambar gajah di bagian … (dibekep sama Oliver, Cedric, Lee, dan Fred)

**Lee : **Parah lo! Ini siaran ditonton sama anak-anak juga, tau! Daripada ngomongin kuping lo atau gajah, gimana kabar toko lo?

**Fred, George : **Sip! Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar. Tiap hari, pengunjungnya makin membludak! Apalagi kalo pas weekend! Wuuiiihh... Itu hari sibuk kita banget, deh! Malah, kita sampe hampir sakit gara-gara kecapekan. Untung aja kita punya beberapa asisten yang bisa disuruh-suruh. Buat dateng ke acara ini aja, ya, kita mesti ngelonggarin waktu mulai dari seminggu lalu. Parah, ya?

**Lee, Cedric, Oliver : **...

**Fred, George : **Kok pada bengong, sih? Emang ada yang aneh, ya?

**Lee : **Umm... Lo berdua, kok, bisa-bisanya ngomong kompakan gitu, ya?

**Cedric : **Iya. Mana kalimatnya panjang banget gitu...

**Fred, George : **Iya, dong! Kan, kita kembar (nyengir)

**Lee : **Buset... Nyengirnya pun sama, coy! Itu sengaja, ya? Apa perlu latian dulu gitu?

**Fred, George : **(liat-liatan) Nggak juga, kok. Dari orok udah kayak gini. Kita natural. (nyengir) Jailnya juga natural. Hehe.

**Lee : **... Terserah. Terus, Cedric! Apa kabar, nih? Gimana rasanya mati?

**Cedric : **Ya gitu, deh. Hehehe. Badan jadi enteng, pikiran juga jadi tenang. Lo cobain sendiri, deh!

**Lee : **... Ya... Ntar klo gue mo mati aja, ya, baru gue cobain. Kok, lo mau aja, sih, dimatiin sama JKR? Gak mau nuntut? Kalo mau nuntut, sini, gue bantuin.

**Cedric : **Tadinya kesel juga, sih, begitu tau gue harus mati di GoF. Tapi, mau gimana lagi? Itu udah tuntutan peran. Lagian, mati pake Avada Kedavra gak terlalu sakit, kok. Kayak kesemutan, terus udah. Beres.

**Lee : **Hmm... Eh, lo kalo seandainya dikasih kesempatan buat pamitan ke bokap lo tersayang itu sebelom mati, lo mau ngomong apa?

**Cedric : **Hmm... Apa, ya? Bingung. Mungkin gue mau minta maaf udah sering ngerepotin dia.

**Penonton : **Aaww...

**Cedric : **Sama sekalian minta restu buat shooting 'Twilight'. Kalo gue gak mati, gak sempet tu, gue main di 'Twilight'. Hehehe.

**Lee : **Oiya. 'Twilight'... Enakan mana di 'Twilight' sama di HP?

**Cedric : **'Twilight', lah. Gue gak dimatiin dan gue jadi trensetter baru di kalangan anak muda! Huahahahaha!! Pokoknya, sekarang cewek-cewek nyari cowok yang tipe-tipe Edward Cullen gitu, lah!

**Oliver : **Edward Culun.

**Cedric : **Sirik tanda tak mampu, Liv.

**Lee : **Udah-udah. Terus, menurut lo enakan mana, nih, Cho atau Bella?

**Cedric : **Bella? Bellatrix Lestrange? Serem abis.

**Lee : **Bella Swann, monyong! Enakan yang mana?

**Cedric : **(mikir) Hmm... Sebenernya gue gak milih dua-duanya. Cho terlalu possesive, Bella juga. Capek gue dikelilingin cewek-cewek possesive. Mana Bella lenje gitu. Gak ada gue pasti kena masalah. Masa' gue mesti jadi bodyguard dia 24/7? Capek, gue... Capeeeeekkk... Gue gak dua-duanya, ah! Mending gue sama Alice aja. Lucu, tuh, Alice. Ceria, imut, carefree, asik diajak ngobrol...

**Fred : **Beuh... Ngembat sodara sendiri...

**Oliver : **Si Edward, kan, emang sekeluarga incest semua. Biarin aja, lah.

**George : **Tapi, Alice udah diembat sama Jasper. Mending lo cari cewek lain, deh. Kalo gak salah, di fandom LotR Arwen lagi menjomblo. Soalnya Aragorn-nya selingkuh sama Legolas atau sama Haldir. Lupa gue.

**Oliver : **Bukan, tau. Si Aragorn sama Elrond. Legolasnya yang sama Haldir.

**George : **Buset... Mertua sendiri diembat? Canggih sekali yang namanya Aragorn...

**Lee : **WOOOOOOIIIII!!! (murka) Lo semua dipanggil kesini bukannya buat gosipin fandom lain, tau! Ini acaranya HP! 'Harry Potter'! Kalo mo ngegosip, gosipin orang-orang di HP! Ngomong lagi yang aneh-aneh, gue kasih Dare, lho!

**George, Fred, Oliver, Cedric : **(diem)

**George : **(bisik-bisik ke Fred) Eh, kalo gak salah, si Goku juga udah gak terlalu akur sama Chichi. Gosipnya, sih, dia mau kawin lari sama Bezita.

**Lee : **AAARRRRRRGGGGHHHH!!! (stress) Lo berdua kena DARE!!

**Fred, George : **HAH? Kok, gitu, sih? Tega!!!

**Lee : **Kan gue udah bilang gak boleh gosipin fandom lain disini! Pokoknya, kalian berdua kena Dare! Gak peduli gue lo berdua mau sohib gue, tetep kena Dare! Dan Dare-nya adalah... Lo berdua harus peluk Cedric sampe dia keabisan napas!

**Cedric : **HAH?? Kok, gue dibawa-bawa!?

**Fred, George : **(nyengir ke arah Cedric, mulai jalan ke arah Seeker malang itu) Ini, sih, gampang.

**Cedric : **(mundur) E... Entar dulu! Woi, kenapa harus gue?

**Fred, George : **Sini, Cedric. Masa' gak mau dipeluk kita? (nyengir) Ayo, dong. Sini...

**Cedric : **Nggak mau! Jauh-jauh lo berdua dari gue!!

Cedric terus mundur, mundur, dan mundur untuk menghindari Fred dan George. Tapi, emang dasar nasib ini anak sial mulu, gak kerasa punggung dia udah berbenturan sama tembok. Matilah dia. Mau lari kemana lagi, coba? Jadinya, dia pasrah aja menerima pelukan maut dari kedua kembar Weasley itu.

**Fred, George : **SIP! (baru ngelepasin pelukannya sama Cedric) Gampang!!

**Cedric : **(muka pucet, lemes, gak percaya dia dipeluk cowok. Dua, pula!! Mimpi apa dia semalem...) ... Mending gue dicium Bludger daripada dipeluk mereka... Amit-amit...

**Lee : **(gak seneng karena si kembar berhasil menyelesaikan Dare-nya dengan sukses, maka...) Gue mau kasih Dare lagi buat kalian berdua!

**George : **Ha? Lagi? Kan, yang barusan sukses besar! Sampe si Cedric lemes gitu.

**Lee : **Gue bilang kalian peluk dia, bukan bikin dia sampe lemes gak berdaya gitu! Pokoknya, lo berdua kena Dare lagi! Dare berikutnya adalah kalian bilang ke nyokap kalian sendiri kalo dia geblek, nyebelin, dan gak enak dipandang!

**Fred : **Buset... Nggak, nggak! Parah, ah! Senakal-nakalnya kita, kita masih gak berani buat ngejek orang tua kayak gitu. Inget, surga dibawah kaki ibu.

**George : **(ngangguk-ngangguk) Ganti sama Dare yang lainnya aja, deh. Gimana?

**Lee : **Hmm... Iya juga, ya. Gimana kalo kalian... (bisik-bisik ke telinga Fred sama George) Gimana? Berani, gak? Dia lagi ada di backstage. Dia bagian konsumsi. Cari aja, pasti nemu.

**Fred, George : **Sip! (nyengir, langsung cabut ke backstage)

**Oliver, Cedric : **(ngeliat Fred sama George yang pergi dengan riangnya)

**Oliver : **Lo suruh apa?

**Lee : **Gue suruh ngeledakin Dungbomb di depan nyokapnya. Hehehe. Tenang, ada kamera yang ngikutin, kok. Ntar kalo mereka udah siap, pasti ngasih tau kita. Nah, sekarang, ayo kita lanjutin tanya-jawabnya! Masih buat Cedric, banyak fans yang gak setuju sama hubungan lo sama Cho. Menurut lo sendiri, kenapa lo bisa jadian sama dia? Terus, sejak dia jadi istri keduanya Harry, lo rela, gak?

**Cedric : **Eh, itu dia duluan, kali, yang nembak gue. Gue gak tega nolaknya soalnya dia pake nangis bilangnya. Sebagai seorang gentleman sejati, masa' gue tolak? Iya, kan, Liv?

**Oliver : **Betul, betul.

**Cedric : **Dan sebenernya gue seneng aja Harry ngembat Cho.

**Lee : **Pernah tergoda buat selingkuh, gak, pas jadian sama Cho?

**Cedric : **Gue tergoda buat selingkuh sama semua cewek yang gue liat. Kan, gue jadian sama Cho juga gak rela, kalii.

**Lee : **Jadi, lo sebenernya gak pernah suka Cho?

**Cedric : **Nggak. Dianya aja yang ke-ge-er-an. Berasa kayak gue suka sama dia. Hi... Tapi, bagus sekarang dia udah diembat sama Harry. Artinya, dia gak bakal ganggu-ganggu gue lagi dan gue bebas cari cewek! Muahahahaha!!

**Lee : **Yee... Jahat amat. Terus, ada pertanyaan dari fans yang benccciiiii banget sama Cho. Dia tanya, mending dicium Cho apa mati aja? Buset... kayaknya dendam kesumat ni fans...

**Cedric : **Biar Harry ngerasain penderitaan gue pas jadian sama Cho. Terus, masalah mati sama dicium Cho… Hmm… Gak bisa jawab. Soalnya sama-sama gak enak, sih.

**Lee : **Gak bisa. Lo harus jawab. Pilih salah satu.

**Cedric : **Gak tau, gue. Sama-sama nyebelin soalnya.

**Lee : **Pemirsa, karena Cedric gak bisa jawab pertanyaan saya, maka Cedric saya kenakan DARE!!

**Penonton : **(heboh)

**Lee : **Dan Dare-nya adalah kamu (nunjuk Cedric) harus nyelem di air tanpa sihir!

**Cedric : **Hah? Ntar kalo kejadian kayak di episode 1 pas Hermione gak bisa keluar, gimana? Kalo gue mati buat yang kedua kalinya, lo mau tanggung jawab?!

**Lee : **... Iya, juga, ya. Susah di gue, ntar... Oke, kalo gitu, Dare-nya ganti. Lo mesti adu panco sama Hagrid dengan Umbridge sebagai jurinya!

**Cedric : **Hah?? Lo mau gue mati?! Itu yang ada tangan gue ntar patah, kali! Terus kenapa jurinya harus Umbridge?! Nggak mau, ah!

**Lee : **Daripada lo gue kasih Dare lainnya yang gak banget, kayak adu main bola sama MU? Pilih mana lo? Mau sama MU?

**Cedric : **(mikir, akhirnya dengan terpaksa) Yaudah, deh, yang Hagrid aja. Hagridnya ada dimana?

**Lee : **Sip! Hagrid ada di bagian perlengkapan. Si Umbridge kalo gak salah di ruang administrasi. Lo cek aja, gih. Ntar, kalo lo udah nemuin dua-duanya, lo langsung kasih tau, ya!

**Cedric : **Iye, iye... (langsung cabut nyari Hagrid sama Umbridge)

**Lee : **Nah, sekarang (nyengir mencurigakan) tinggal lo doang, Liv. Hehehe.

**Oliver : **(dalem ati : "Perasaan gue gak enak...") Mm... Gak usah nunggu yang lainnya? Ntar aja kalo mo tanyain gue. Hehehe.

**Lee : **Nggak, ah! Sekarang aja. Mumpung sepi, gak bakal ada yang nyelak. Buat Oliver... Hm... Ah! Kenapa lo masih menjomblo?

**Oliver : **Belom ada yang pas di hati.

**Lee : **Ciee... Diplomatis amat jawabannya. Beda banget sama tamu-tamu gue yang lain. Berarti, belom ada rencana nikah, nih? Inget umur, Liv. Emang, kriteria cewek lo kayak apa, sih?

**Oliver : **Belom ada calon. Kayak itu tadi gue bilang, belom ada yang pas di hati. Pokoknya dia harus baik hati, sopan, berbudi pekerti, suka tolong menolong, dll. Lagian, kita immortal, kali. Sampe taun jebot pun juga kita bakal tetep muda. Lo liat aja tuh, Voldemort. Gak tua-tua, kan?

**Lee : **Eh, ati-ati lo kalo ngomongin dia. Ntar lo di Avada Kedavra sama dia.

**Oliver : **Oops. Dia gak liat, kan? Jangan sampe dia liat (ngetok-ngetok meja kayu di depan dia). Tapi, gue mau protes sama JKR. Kenapa gue sama Cedric dapet peran yang dikit banget? Mana si Cedric pake acara di Avada Kedavra pula. Kan, fans kita juga gak dikit! Heran,deh! Sebel!

**Lee : **Iya, sih. Mana di DH lo cuma numpang lewat gitu.

**Oliver : **Iya! Gue sebel banget di situ! IIIIHHH!! Rasanya pengen langsung gue robek pas baca skripnya! Kesel mampus gue!

**Lee : **Udah, sekarang kita jangan emosi. Yang penting, kan, sekarang kita exist lagi! Iya, gak?

**Oliver : **Iya, ya.

**Lee : **Eh, jangan-jangan, lo gak punya-punya cewek gara-gara keenakan meluk Quaffle daripada cewek, lagi?

**Oliver : **MENURUT LOO!!!?? Ya nggak, lah! Masih enakan meluk cewek, lagi!

**Lee : **Emang lo pernah? Peluk siapa?

**Oliver : **Ada, deh. Lo mau tau aja.

**Lee : **Katanya gak ada yang nyatol!? Yang bener yang mana, nih?

**Oliver : **Yang mana, ya??

**Lee : **(sighs) Pemirsa, karena Oliver telah memberikan jawaban gantung, maka dia saya kenakan DARE!!

**Oliver : **WHAT!? Tega amat lo!

**Lee : **Bodo. Cium Marcus Flint.

**Oliver : **WHAT?!??!?!?!?! NAJIS, NAJIS, NAJIS!! Walaupun penghuni bumi cuma tinggal gue sama dia, sampe gue mati pun gak bakalan gue mau cium dia! HARAM!! Bukan muhrimnya!!

**Lee : **Cih. Sok beragama lo. Mumpung gue lagi baik, lo mau mana? Cium Flint, ditarik-tarik di 4 arah yang berbeda, main gundu, atau main tepok nyamuk?

**Oliver : **... Beneran boleh milih, nih?

**Lee : **Iya! Cepetan, mumpung gue lagi baik, nih!

**Oliver : **Mm... Tepok nyamuk aja, deh. Hehehe. Eh, kalo capsa aja gimana?

**Lee : **Ah! Pake nawar, lagi! Gak bisa! Tapi, kita mesti tunggu yang lainnya balik, ya. Eh?

Tiba-tiba, dari arah pintu masuk, Fred dan George menghambur masuk. Napas tersengal-sengal abis lari-larian. Badan mereka blepotan sama remah kue, whipped cream, cherry, strawberry, tepung, gula, gandum, dll (pokoknya bahan-bahan buat bikin kue, lah).

**Lee : **Kok, lo berdua berantakan gitu?

**Fred, George : **(nyengir puas) Dungbomb-nya udah kita ledakin! Hehehe!

**Fred : **Cuma, kita gak sempet nunjukkin ke kamera. Soalnya, si George salah nempatin bomnya. Masa' dia selipin di kue? Ngaco lo! Jadi, kameranya blepotan kue gitu, deh. Maaf, ya.

**Lee : **Kue? Kue apaan?

**George : **Itu, lho. Kue tart yang nanti mo kita makan rame-rame abis acara.

**Oliver : **Kuenya meledak? Jadi gak bisa dimakan, dong.

**Fred, George : **Iya. Hehehe.

**Lee, Oliver : **WHOAA!! KURANG AJAR!! (dengan barbar menyerang Fred dan George)

**Fred : **Eh! Kok kita dihajar? Emang itu salah gue? Salah temen-temen gue?!

**Oliver : **Gak usah sok AADC!! (ngelanjutin pembantaian Fred sama George)

* * *

**BREAK!**

* * *

**Cedric : **... (ngeliat ke arah Fred sama George yang terkapar di sofa) Kenapa ni 2 orang?

**Lee : **(ngambek) Bodo.

**Oliver : **(meratap) Strawberry shortcake, black forest, tiramisu, cheesecake...

**Cedric : **Ini Oliver kenapa, lagi?

**Lee : **Lagi berduka gara-gara Fred sama George menghancurkan cake buat dessert nanti.

**Cedric : **APAA??! (murka)

* * *

**BREAK!**

* * *

**Lee : **(aura bete) Pemirsa, sekarang kembali lagi bersama saya. Si kembar super nyebelin itu lagi berantem di pojokan.

Kamera menyorot ke pojok set dimana Fred sama George lagi duel.

**Fred : **Itu salah lo, tau! _Stupefy!_

**George : **Salah lo, tolol! _Expelliarmus!_

**Fred : **Gue nyesel punya kembaran kayak lo! Gue gak pernah didengerin! _Levicorpus!_

**George : **Gue juga nyesel punya kembaran kayak lo! Selalu mau menang sendiri! _Sectusempra!_

**Fred : **Yang selalu mau menang sendiri itu elo, kali! _Crucio!_

**George : **Eh, udah jelas-jelas elo!! _Avada Kedav...!_

**Lee : **Woi, bubar!! (misahin Fred dari George) Parah! Masa' sampe lempar Avada, sih? Udah, baikan, ah! Paling juga Molly lagi bikin cake yang baru!

**George, Fred : **(liat-liatan, sebelom mereka duduk manis di sofa)

**Cedric : **Ternyata mereka bisa juga berantem...

**Oliver : **Eh, Ced. Gimana Dare lo?

**Cedric : **(ngangkat kedua ibu jari, nyengir) Menang, dong!

**Lee, Oliver, Fred, George : **(kaget) Kok bisa??

**Cedric : **Sebenernya, tadi Hagrid yang menang. Cuma, gue mengeluarkan ke-charming-an gue ke Umbridge, terus tiba-tiba gue menang, deh! Hahaha! Emang, gue yang paling ganteng, keren, cool, charming! Udah gitu, main Quidditch-nya jago pula! Otodidak, tuh, gak pake diajarin siapapun! Huahaha! Gila, canggihnya gue...

**Lee, Fred, Oliver, George : **(menghajar massal Cedric)

**Lee : **Kita lanjut ke pertanyaan berikut, buat Oliver. Selama jadi kapten buat Gryffindor, lo pernah gak nyesel sekaliiii aja masukin 2 orang ini ke tim? Terus, lo pernah kena isengan mereka?

**Oliver : **Kadang nyesel, kadang seneng. Soalnya biarpun mereka iseng setengah mampus dan paling nyebelin di tim, mereka jago banget. Beruntung gue dapet Beater kayak mereka. (ngerangkul Fred sama George)

**Lee : **Hm... Dan waktu Harry masuk, lo pasti seneng banget, ya?

**Oliver : **Ah, biasa aja. Itu McGonagall aja yang heboh. Gue, sih, biasa-biasa aja.

**Lee : **Masih soal Quidditch, nih. Ced, lo itu kenapa baru jadi Seeker pas PoA, ya? Kalo lo masuk dari awal, kan, asrama lo gak perlu kalah dengan memalukan gitu.

**Cedric : **Soalnya mereka baru butuh Seeker pas PoA. Kan Seeker sebelomnya baru lulus. Gitu...

**Lee : **Hoo... Eh, ngomongin kenakalan lo berdua (nunjuk Fred sama George), dari kehebohan yang pernah lo buat, yang mana menurut lo yang paling dahsyat? Terus, dulu katanya sering ngisengin Ron, nyesel, gak?

**Fred : **Gue nyesel ngisengin Ron.

**George : **Idem.

**Fred : **Terus, menurut gue, yang paling berkesan waktu kita nerobos masuk ke kantornya Umbridge dan kita langsung cabut pake sapu kita.

**George : **Idem. Abis itu kita D.O.

**Oliver : **Berarti gak enak banget, ya, pas Fred dibikin mati di DH.

**George : **Iya! Gue kesepian tanpa sodara kembar gue! Gue jadi gak ada temen buat bikin onar! Hueeee...

**Fred : **George... Gue juga gak mau kalo seandainya si JKR itu malah mau matiin elo. Gue gak relaa. Huueeee....

**George, Fred : **(nangis sambil pelukan)

**Cedric : **Kompak banget, ya. Pasti celana dalem juga kompakan.

**Fred : **Maksudnya? Gue sama dia tuker-tukeran celana dalem? Amit-amit! Dia jorok kali!

**George : **Ih, jorokan elo. Paling kita beli kancutnya sewarna atau setipe. Atau bahkan mereknya sama. Tapi, kita gak pernah beli satu barang terus dipake rame-rame. Kayak yang gue bilang tadi, Fred tu orangnya selebor. Biarpun kita kembar, kita paling benci berbagi.

**Fred : **Ih. Seleboran elo.

**Lee : **Udah-udah! Jangan berantem lagi, gak enak diliat orang sedunia sihir.

**Oliver : **Lucunya, seleranya sama!

**Cedric : **iya.

**Lee : **Selera cewek juga sama, ya?

**Fred : **Hmm... Gak tau, ya. Emang selera cewek kita sama?

**George : **Kalo gue naksir Angelina. Setau gue, elo biasa aja sama dia.

**Fred : **Iya, sih...

**Oliver : **Kalo lo emang gak ada feeling sama Angelina, kenapa lo ajak dia ke pesta dansa?

**Fred : **Ini (nunjuk George pake ibu jarinya) gak berani ngajak Angie pergi. Jadinya, gue yang ngajak. Tapi, pas di pesta dansa justru dia yang dansa sama Angie, kok, bukan gue.

**Lee : **Ada pertanyaan lagi dari fans. Dia tanya, kalo seandainya lo berdua jadi cewek, apa lo tetep jail kayak gini?

**George : **(ngedip-ngedip ganjen ke arah Lee) Emang kenapa kalo aku jail? Kamu gak suka? Kamu mau marahin aku yang manis ini? (ngikik) Situ suka sama sini? (ngikik lagi)

**Fred : **Lee-honey... (mendesah-desah, belagak suara seksi) Kalo dia jadi cewek manis, berarti aku kalo jadi cewek cantik, ya?

**Lee : **(sweatdrop)

**Oliver : **Entah kenapa, gue merasa ini sangat menjijikan...

**Cedric : **... Iya. Tapi, anehnya kalo Remus yang sok imut (**A/N : **Karena Remus emang imut! Sudah terbukti di HPA dia menang Terimut! Ahahaha!!) masih gak apa-apa. Kenapa kalo mereka gue merinding aneh begini, ya?

**Lee : **BERENTII!! GUE MERINDING ABIS-ABISAN!!! STOOOOPP!!

**Fred, George : **(nyengir puas, telah berhasil ngerjain Lee)

**Lee : **Udah! Kita ke pertanyaan terakhir aja! Anime apa yang paling kalian suka, alesan, sama chara favoritnya! Jawab cepet, gak pake lama! Gue il-feel liat lo berdua!!

**Fred : **Ih, galak bener… Hmm… Kita apa, ya, George?

**George : **Hmm… 'Kobo Chan'?

**Fred : **Oiya! 'Kobo Chan'! Itu jadi pedoman keusilan kita waktu kecil, ya?

**George : **Betul!

**Fred, George : **(nyanyi) _Nippon, Nippon, cha-cha-cha-cha. __Kobo duduk di atas batu. __Nippon, Nippon, cha-cha-cha-cha-cha aku benci makan pisang!! _Yeah!!

**Oliver : **Buset... Masih inget aja lagunya kayak gimana. Hm... Gue sukanya... 'Captain Tsubasa'!! Gara-gara gue mengidolakan Wakabayashi, makanya gue jadi Keeper di tim Quidditch! (nyanyi) _Dengan tendangan Halilintar dia cetak gol! _Ahahahhaa!!

**Cedric : **Gue suka…

**Oliver : **Biar gue tebak. 'Dragon Ball'?

**Fred, George : **Udah, ngaku aja kalo suka 'Sailor Moon'!

**Lee : **Kenapa daritadi anime-anime jadul, sih? Gak ada anime baru, apa?

**Cedric : **Ntar dulu. Banyak, sih, yang gue suka. Hmm... Oh! Gue tau! Gue suka 'Saint Seiya'! Gue paling suka sama Hyouga! Keren banget tu film! Gak ada matinya!

**Oliver : **'Saint Seiya'! Gue juga suka!

**Fred, George : **Kita juga suka!

**Cedric, Oliver, Fred, George : **(nyanyiin lagu 'Saint Seiya')

**Lee : **Pemirsa, daripada dengerin mereka nyanyi gak jelas, hari ini saya mau clo…

**Penonton : **Oliver masih utang Dare!!

**Lee : **Oya? Oiya! Liv, lo utang main tepok nyamuk! Cepetan main!!

Akhirnya, keempat tamu Kuis 'Siapa Berani' main tepok nyamuk. Lumayan lama juga mereka main, sampe akhirnya...

**Oliver : **Tadi gue menang, tau!

**Fred : **Tapi, lo gak nepok lagi!

**Cedric : **George licik! Kartunya diliat dulu!

**George : **Gue gak licik!!

**Cedric, Oliver, Fred, George : **(berantem)

**Lee : **(sighs) Udahlah. Terserah mereka mau berantem atau mau apa, kek, gue gak peduli. Pemirsa, demikianlah akhir dari episode kedua Kuis 'Siapa Berani'. Hari ini gak ada tamu misterius. Hehe. Nah, untuk episode berikutnya, kita bakal kedatengan 1 orang cowok ganteng, 1 orang cowok super ganteng, 1 orang cowok super imut, dan 1 orang cowok dodol. Inisial mereka adalah RPSJ atau bisa juga jadi MWPP.

**Penonton : **(heboh)

**Lee : **Yups! Tamu untuk minggu depan adalah THE MARAUDERS!! Empat-empatnya dateng di episode depan. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, bahkan Peter Pettigrew pun dateng!!

**Penonton : **Booooo!! (sewaktu denger nama Peter)

**Lee : **Eh, gitu-gitu dia anggota Marauders, lho. Hmm... biasanya, kalo mereka berempat diundang ke stasiun TV, mereka suka bikin keanehan sendiri. Keanehan dan kehebohan apa yang bakal mereka tunjukkan? Semoga bukan SBRL. Udah cukup gue liat pas HPA... Makanya, buat yang penasaran, jangan lupa ikuti terus episode berikutnya, ya! Dan jangan lupa Truth dan Dare dari kalian semua tetep kita tunggu! Lee Jordan, pamit!!

* * *

**A/N : **Maaf banget buat Dare atau Truth yang gak sempet dijawab disini. Maaf... Soalnya banyak banget yang ngasih Truth sama Dare. Hahaha. Eh, jangan lupa buat kirim Truth dan Dare lagi buat episode berikutnya, ya. Inget! Tamu kita berikutnya adalah 'THE MARAUDERS'!! Woohoo!!

**I am mz. Malfoy : **Aduh, maaf banget di cerita ini gue gak buka lowongan OC. Maaf, ya. Mending dilampiaskan ke Truth sama Dare aja. Hehehe. Maaf, ya.

**Lollipop : **Penggemar Twilight, ya? Sialnya gue pembenci Twilight. Hahaha. Emang lo pernah add gue di Facebook? Namanya siapa?

Coolkid, pamit!


	4. James, Sirius, Remus, dan Peter

**A/N : **Haaaii!! I'm back! Rindu padaku, semuanya? Hehehe. Maaf, ya, lama. Maklum, minggu lalu gue lagi sibuk terus sakit mendadak. Hehehe. Inilah chapter terbaru dari 'Kuis Siapa Berani'! Hyahaha! Kali ini ada THE MARAUDERS!! Yeah!! Kenapa harus caps lock? Karena mereka (minus Peter, tentunya) adalah karakter di HP yang paling gue sayang, gue cinta, gue... terserah apalagi. Yang jelas, I LOVE MARAUDERS!! (minus Peter karena dia gak banget. Iiihh...)

**Disclaimer : **Punyanya tetangga sebelah gue, namanya JK Rowling. Barusan gue SMS ke dia, bilang gue mo minjem karakter dia buat dibikin ancur, terus dia bilang : "Silakan! Ambil, gih, ambil!! Saya udah stress sama mereka, apalagi yang 3 ini! (nunjuk Sirius, Remus, sama James) Kalo mau, gue kasih, deh. Gratis!" Jadi, James, Sirius, sama Remus udah jadi punya gue! Muahahahahahaa!! Tapi bo'ong...

**Warning : **Gak ada SBRL (ditimpuk fans SBRL). Man, bosen gue bikin mereka! Sekarang lagi nge-trend Voldemort/Teddy atau Tom Riddle/Teddy. Iya, gak, Moon? (nyengir aneh ke arah Moonzheng) Ah, udahlah, gak penting warningnya. Intinya, bakalan ada SLASH/SHONEN-AI. Oiya. Sama panjang banget. Ini lebih panjang dari chapter-chapter sebelomnya. Kuatkan mata kalian, ya. Hehehe.

**Imagine all the girls aa-aa-aa-aa-aaa, and the boys aa-aa-aa-aa-aaa, and the strings ee-ee-ee-ee-ee-eee, and the drums, the drums, the drums, the drums, OH! (Great DJ – The Tings Tings) Buat yang gak tau, ini jadi backsound di iklan Mizone**

**

* * *

**

**Lee : **Selamat siang dunia sihir!!

**Penonton : **(cheers)

**Lee : **Kembali lagi bersama saya, Lee Jordan, host paling keren dan paling jago seantero dunia sihir yang lagi-lagi muncul di layar kaca membawakan kuis 'Siapa Berani'!

Theme song 'Siapa Berani' berkumandang ke seluruh studio.

**Penonton : **Booo!!!

**Lee : **Lho? Kenapa? Gak suka gue narsis? Pergi aja, gak usah di studio. Padahal, hari ini kita kedatengan tamu-tamu luar binasa, lho. Ada 2 orang cowok ganteng, 1 orang cowok imut, dan 1 orang yang sulit dideskripsikan.

**Penonton : **(girang)

**Lee : **Udah gak sabar, kan, semua? Baiklah, mari kita panggilkan... The Marauders!

**James, Sirius, Remus, Peter : **(masuk ke set sambil senyum dan akhirnya duduk rapi di sofa merah yang ada di tengah-tengah set)

**Penonton : **BOOOOOO!!! (ngelemparin Peter dengan barang apapun yang bisa mereka jangkau)

**Peter : **Aduh!! Sakiiitt!! Kok, penontonnya tega, sih? Emang gue salah apa? Salah gue? Salah temen-temen gue?? Apaaa??

**Lee : **... Gak usah sok AADC, deh, Pete. Ntar gue lempar sepatu!

**Peter : **(takut, terus langsung ngumpet di balik sofa)

**Lee : **Yo! Gimana kabarnya?

**James : **(nyanyi pake gaya) _Aku baik-baik sajaa..._

**Lee : **Ha? Udahlah. Eh, kata Harry, lo sama Lily baru balik dari honeymoon, ya? Kemana kemaren?

**James : **Ke Hong Kong! Asik gila yang namanya Hong Kong! Eh, Harry jahat, deh. Masa' gue tanyain mo oleh-oleh apa, telponnya langsung diputus? Padahal gue bapaknya. Gue jadi sedih... (ngomong sok Sandra Dewi) Yah... Sedih, deh...

**Sirius : **(nabok James) Najis. Gak usah sok imut! Jijik gue liatnya.

**Lee : **Sirius! Remus! Gimana rasanya kawin lari? Hehehe.

**Remus : **(ngeliat ke arah Sirius dan ngomong dengan datarnya) Biasa aja.

**Sirius : **REMY!! (nyanyi) _Teganya, teganya dirimu padaku!_

**Lee : **... Kok pada nyanyi semua gini, sih? Untung suara lo semua mendingan. Eh, berarti, lo lebih seneng dipasangin sama Tonks atau sama cecunguk satu ini?

**Sirius : **EH! Gue gigit, mati lo!

**Lee : **Hehe.

**Remus : **(mikir) Hmm... Siapa, ya?

**Sirius : **(nyanyi) _Pilihlah aku jadi pacarmu. Yang pasti setia menemanimu. Yang lain belum tentu setia... Jadi pilihlah aku!_

**Lee : **... Kok lo betah, sih, sama orang kayak gini?

**Remus : **Gak tau. Kayaknya gue ngelindur waktu mau diajak kawin lari sama dia...

**Lee : **Jadi, lo lebih pilih Tonks?

**Remus : **Gue pilih... (ngerangkul Sirius, senyum manis) Sirius aja, deh.

**Sirius : **(blush)

**James : **(merinding) Pisah, pisah! (misahin Sirius sama Remus yang masih nempel) Gue masih geli ngeliat lo berduaan. Piiisaaaaaaah!!

**Sirius : **Ih. Kenapa, sih? Sirik aja. (nyengir)

**James : **Soalnya gue inget dulu pas kita sekolah gue pernah tidur bareng sama lo berdua. Untung lo berdua gak ngapa-ngapain gue...

**Sirius : **Gak napsu juga gue sama lo, nyet. Mending juga Moon-pie. (langsung meluk Remus dan men-nuzzle Remus)

**Lee : **Ahahaha! Udah, udah. Sekarang, gue mau masuk tanya-jawab. Eh, Peter! Balik ke sini! Jangan sembunyi aja di balik sofa!

**Peter : **(ngintip dari balik sofa) Beneran udah aman?

**Lee : **Aman. Sini!

**Peter : **...Oke... (keluar dari balik sofa. Belom jarak 10 centi, penonton mulai ngelemparin Peter lagi. Buru-buru dia sembunyi lagi) KATANYA UDAH AMAN!!?!?!

**Lee : **Tadi, sih, aman. Yaudah. Lo diem di balik sofa aja, ya. Hehehe. Oiya, James. Lo 'kan udah dibuat mati, bahkan jauh sebelom serinya mulai. Lo ada niatan buat nuntut, gak, ke JKR?

**James : **Ah, yang lalu biarlah berlalu. (nyanyi) _Badai pasti berlaluuu... _Hehe. Lagian, sejak kita diidupin lagi, gue sama Lily-kins bisa menjelajah dunia berduaan! Muahahahaha!!

**Sirius : **Tapi lo tolol. Masa' lo mau ngelawan Voldemort kagak pake tongkat?

**James : **Ya makanya gue mati gara-gara itu, kali!

**Lee : **Hoo... Lily, ya. Eh, lo udah ngejar-ngejar Lily sampe jatoh-bangun, badai menghadang, dan beribu rintangan menghalau. Kenapa lo sampe mau bersusah-payah kayak gitu, sih? Cuma untuk seorang perempuan.

**James : **Karena (nyanyi) _Diaaa... adalah pusaka sejuta umat manusia yang ada di seluruh dunia. _Gitu.

**Lee : **Ha? (ngeliat ke Sirius sama Remus, bingung)

**Remus : **Maksudnya, Lily itu cewek paling sempurna yang pernah James temuin. Makanya, dia gak mau Lily lepas dari kehidupan dia.

**James : **'Tul!

**Lee : **Oh... Jawabnya jangan pake lagu, dong. Gue bingung, nih. Mana ini (nunjuk ke arah Sirius) sempet meng-dangdut sebentar, lagi.

**Sirius : **Oh! Lo mau gue dangdut-an lagi? (nyanyi) _Datanglah... Kedatanganmu kutungguu..._

**Lee : **STOOOPPP!! Sekali lagi lo nyanyi, gue kasih Dare!

**Sirius : **Yee... Gitu doang ngamuk. (kembali memeluk Remus)

**Lee : **Sirius, kalo lo emang cinta mati sama Remus, kenapa gak dari awal lo ngelamar dia, sih? Aneh...

**Sirius : **Iya, ya. Kenapa, ya? (ngelirik Remus)

**Remus : **(roll eyes) Mana aku tau. Menurut kamu kenapa?

**Sirius : **Hmm... Soalnya dulu aku udah terlanjur dimatiin sama JKR. Padahal aku hampiiir aja mau ngelamar kamu, lho, say. Terus, si JKR itu malah masangin kamu sama Tonks. Yaudah. Aku udah putus asa gitu...

**Remus : **Aaww... Tapi, yang jelas sekarang aku udah punya kamu, kok.

**Sirius : **Aaw... Kamu lucu banget, deh. (nyubit pipi Remus) Aku jadi makin sayang sama kamu.

(**A/N : **lafalkanlah percakapan 2 orang diatas itu dengan nada so mesra dan sok imut. Pasti geli sendiri...)

**Sirius, Remus : **(mesra-mesraan berdua)

**James : **... Eh, (ngomong ke Lee) punya ember, gak?

**Lee : **Kenapa?

**James : **Gue mau hoek. Gue jijik denger obrolan mereka. WOII! PISAAAAHH!! (narik Remus lepas dari Sirius)

**Lee :** Eh, jangan berbuat asusila di depan kamera. Ntar gue pisah lo berdua.

**Sirius, Remus : **JANGAN!

**Lee : **Makanya, diem. Terus, buat Peter, nih! Temen-temen lo ini, kan, udah pada punya pasangan. Lo sendiri pernah punya pasangan, gak? Cewek, kek, cowok, kek, banci, kek, terserah.

**Peter : **(ngintip dari balik sofa) Dulu gue pernah punya cewek. Terus kita putus gara-gara ceweknya naksir sama Sirius. Terus, gue ganti cewek lagi. Eh, yang ini malah naksir James. Terus, cewek berikutnya juga putus gara-gara dia kepincut sama Remus...

**Lee : **... Miris amat percintaan lo. Emang lo gak pernah kepikiran buat operasi plastik biar bisa nyamain kegantengan, ketampanan, kemachoan, dan keimutan temen-temen lo ini? Biar bisa nyaingin F4 atau cowok-cowok di 'Boys Before Flowers' itu.

**Peter : **Pengen. Gue bahkan udah nyobain. Tapi, entah kenapa, pasti balik lagi ke muka yang ini lagi. Katanya, sih, gara-gara JKR udah menetapkan muka gue kayak gini, jadi gue gak bisa seenak jidat ngeganti. Gituu...

**Lee : **Oohh... Jadi, lo harus pasrah dengan tampang lo itu, ya. Tapi, ada 1 hal yang sampe sekarang kepikiran. Kenapa mata lo selalu berair?

**Peter : **Gak tau. Emang kata si JKR mata gue harus berair.

**James : **Bukan, lagi. Mata lo selalu berair karena lo selalu meratapi nasib lo yang selalu ketiban sial dan jadi kambing congek di HP. Iya, kan?

**Peter : **Itu juga bener, sih. Gak enak banget jadi kambing congek... Sebel! Kenapa harus gue?

**James : **Udah, Pete. Terima nasib aja. Emang lo udah ditakdirkan buat jadi kambing congek di HP. Hehehe.

**Lee : **Ada pertanyaan buat Remus. Kenapa lo nikah sama Tonks? Kalo iya lo depresi gara-gara Sirius dibunuh di OotP, lo bisa cari yang lain, kan?

**Remus : **Iya, sih. Cuma, sebagai gentleman sejati, gue gak tega ngeliat Tonks melas-melas gitu minta gue nikahin dia.

**Lee : **Hoo... Jadi, lo kepaksa, ya. (angguk-angguk) Tapi, emang gak ada calon lain apa, buat gantiin Sirius? Kayak misalnya Lucius atau Fenrir, gitu?

**Sirius : **EH! Sebut nama mereka, gue lempar lo sampe Antartika!

**Lee : **Yee... Eh, tapi, seberapa bencinya elo sama Fenrir?

**Remus : **Emm... (mikir)

**Sirius : **BENCI!! Benci banget! Saking bencinya, bisa gue lindes dia pake motor gue!!

**Lee : **Woi, kampret! Gue gak nanya sama lo, bego! Eh, ngomongin motor lo, itu belinya dimana, sih?

**Sirius : **Apaan? Motor gue atau Remus?

**Remus : **Padfoot!

**Sirius : **Iya, maaf. Umm... Dimana, ya? James, gue belinya sama lo, kan? Lo inget, gak, dimana?

**James : **Hmm... Kalo gak salah tokonya sebelahan sama dealernya Ferarri. Soalnya waktu itu gue bilang ke elo buat beli mobil aja daripada motor. Tapi, elonya gak mau. Lo bilang motor lebih praktis. Dan sampe sekarang gue bingung praktisnya sebelah mana. Mana tu motor berisik banget, lagi.

**Peter : **(nongolin kepala dari balik sofa) Bukannya beli di Ducati, ya?

**Sirius : **Bukan. Kayaknya di Harley, deh. Sebelahnya Ferarri bukan biasanya tokonya Harley, ya?

**James : **Iya, ya? Gue cuma inget Ferarri-nya doang. Soalnya gue lagi ngidam Ferarri waktu itu. Keren abis yang namanya Ferarri...

**Remus : **Tapi, Ferarri lagi gak terlalu bagus tim F1-nya. Masa' kalah lagi sama McLaren. Nyebelin.

**James : **Iya! Makanya, sekarang gue jarang nonton F1. Gue mending nonton GP aja.

**Marauders : **(sibuk ngomongin F1 plus MotoGP)

**Lee : **WOI! Kok, lo semua malah ngobrol gitu, sih? Kemaren ngobrolin fandom lain, sekarang malah ngobrol soal sport! Gue mau ngobrol, nih.

**James : **Obrol apa?

**Sirius : **Obral.

**James : **Obral apa?

**Sirius : **Obrol.

**James : **Obrol apa?

**Sirius : **Obral.

**Lee : **(ngamuk) WHHOOAA!! Kalian berdua kena DARE!!

**James, Sirius : **KOK??

**Lee : **Siapa suruh lo berdua bikin hostnya pusing dengerin omongan kalian!

**Remus : **Mereka itu lagi ngikutin iklannya Indosat, kali.

**Lee : **Remus juga kena Dare karena sok tau!

**Remus : **What!!? Gak rasional! Gak masuk di akal! Gak bener, nih, kuis!

**Lee : **Pokoknya, kalian berempat kena DARE!! Muhahahahaha!!! Dan Dare pertama untuk episode kali ini adalah... Eng, ing, eng... (niruin suara drum) Lo berdua harus lari marathon keliling stasiun TV ini, dan yang kalah harus main bulu tangkis lawan Taufik Hidayat!

**James : **Taufik siapa? Artis, ya? Kok, gak pernah denger, ya? Terkenal gak, sih? Ahahaha. Gak level kali, ya. (ngomong ala Catherine Wilson)

**Lee : **Dia itu yang menang bulu tangkis buat Olimpiade, tau. Sekarang, lo semua siap-siap di tempat.

**Peter : **Kok, lari, sih? Jangan lari, dong! Yang lain, deh...

**Lee : **Yee... Bentar. Hmm... Ada juga lo mesti tanding main game online sama mereka bertiga. Mau?

**James : **Jangan! Mending lari aja!

**Lee : **Kenapa?

**James : **Kalo main game, pasti Remus yang menang. Mending lari aja, deh. Gue masih ada kesempatan buat menang.

**Lee : **Yee...

Akhirnya, dengan males-malesan, keempat Marauders itu bersiap di garis start.

**Lee : **Kita mulai begitu gue bilang GO, ya. Eh?

Keempat Marauders sudah melesat meninggalkan set dan mulai berlomba siapa yang lebih dulu mencapai garis finish, sementara Lee bingung. Padahal, dia belom ngasih instruksi buat mulai. Tapi, terserah, lah. Yang penting, cepet selesei. Marilah kita tunggu beberapa saat hingga pemenangnya datang.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

**Sirius : **(ngos-ngosan dan langsung terkapar di lantai)

**James : **Cappeeeeeekk... (langsung merebahkan diri di atas sofa, ngos-ngosan)

**Remus : **(napas tersengal-sengal, langsung mojok sama Sirius sambil ngatur napas)

**Lee : **Hmm... Sirius, James, sama Remus udah balik. Berarti tinggal PETER!!

**Peter : **(baru sampe, napas masih kacau) Ha?

**Lee : **Sekarang, lo harus tanding bulu tangkis sama Taufik Hidayat. Lo kalah, sih.

**Peter : **Aduuuh... Capek, gue. Jangan olah raga lagi, deh. Gue nyerah kalo di suruh olah raga lagi... Sumpah.

**Lee : **Hmm... Gimana, ya? Coba kita cari Dare yang emang khusus buat lo. (ngecek kertas yang ada di tangannya) Ah! Ini kayaknya cocok, nih. Senam lantai!!

**Peter : **(groan) Udah gue bilang gue gak mau olah raga! Itu, mah, sama aja sama olah raga!

**Lee : **Oh. Iya, ya? Hahaha. Hmm... Sebentar, ya. Ini gak perlu olah raga sama sekali, tapi lo harus bernyali besar. Mau?

**Peter : **Mmm... mau, deh. Apaan Dare-nya?

**Lee : **Lo harus ngelitikin Bellatrix Black.

**Peter : **APA?? Itu sama aja kayak gue bunuh diri!!

**Lee : **Gini, deh. Sekarang lo gue kasih pilihan, mending ngelitikin Bellatrix atau tes seberapa manjurnya Avada Kedavra ke diri lo sendiri. Mau yang mana? Atau mau cosplay jadi pocong?

**James : **Itu, mah, sama aja bunuh dirinya. Hahaha!

**Peter : **JAMES! Kok, lo malah ketawa, sih? Tolongin gue, dong!

**James : **Tolongin apa? Tolongin doa? Sip!

**Peter : **… Gue benci lo semua… Hmm… ngelitikin Bella aja, deh! Kemungkinan matinya masih 99,99% ketimbang ngetes Avada Kedavra. Itu udah pasti 100.000% mati...

**Lee : **Bagus!! Tau alamatnya Bella, tak?

**Peter : **Tau, lah. Temen gue sendiri masa' gue gak tau. (nyabut tongkat sihir, siap buat Dissaparate. Tarik napas dalem-dalem) Doain gue selamet, ya. (dan POOF!)

**James : **... Taruhan 50 Galleon, Peter di Avada Kedavra sama Bella.

**Sirius : **Gue bilang Peter di Crucio dulu, terus baru di Avada Kedavra di sini.

**Remus : **Hmm... Menurut gue, Peter bakal dikejar-kejar sama Bella sampe studio dan akhirnya Peter berubah jadi tikus terus sembunyi.

**James : **(ngelirik 2 orang lainnya) Deal?

**Sirius, Remus : **(nyengir) Deal!

**Lee : **Parah. Masa' temen sendiri dijadiin bahan taruhan? Ah, anyway, duduk-duduk lagi, yok. Gue mau wawancara lagi, nih. Daripada nungguin Peter yang gak jelas kapan baliknya. Oiya, kemaren, nih, HP6 baru aja main di bioskop. Ada yang mau gue tanyain, tapi gak ada hubungannya sama HP6-nya. Sirius, kenapa di filmnya lo rela jadi butut?

**Sirius : **Menurut lo gue rela? Gak rela! Harunya gue super keren, super ganteng, super charming! Eh, malah butut gak jelas kayak gitu. Sebel!

**James : **Udah, udah. Lo pernah curhat masalah itu di HPA. Gak usah dibahas lagi.

**Lee : **Hmm... Masih buat Sirius, mendingan Black atau White? Terus kenapa Black?

**Sirius : **Ha?

**James : **Kayak lagunya Michael Jackson…

**Sirius : **Apaan, sih? Gue gak ngerti pertanyaannya.

**Remus : **Maksudnya, nama keluarga kamu kenapa bukan White aja daripada Black.

**Lee : **Bener, bener!

**Sirius : **Oh… Mana gue tau. Tanya, dong, sama leluhur-leluhur gue. Tapi, yang jelas ntar kalo White, gue begini dong (nyanyi dengan suara extra cempreng) _I'm wishing (I'm wishing) For the one I love. __To find me. (to find me) Today. _Gitu.

**James : **Biar gue tebak. Barusan 'Snow White' bukan?

**Sirius : **Iye. Ntar, kalo nama gue ganti jadi White, gue jadi kayak gitu. Ntar kalo Moon-cake il-feel, gimana?

**Remus : **... Udah il-feel...

**Lee : **Oiya, ya. Ntar lo jadi gak macho, ya.

**Sirius : **Bener.

**Lee : **Tapi, kenapa lo gak ikut Quidditch aja, sih? Biar Remus lebih jatuh cinta sama lo. Hehehe.

**Sirius : **Itu dia. Tadinya gue udah mau daftar, tapi Prongs ngelarang gue. Katanya : "Padfoot, buat kali ini aja, please, biarkanlah gue bersinar! Gue yakin banget ini jalan gue yang bisa membawa gue ke ketenaran di Hogwarts. Jadi, please banget lo jangan ikut, ya? Please..." Gitu.

**James : **Lagian, dia itu udah terkenal ke seantero Hogwarts akan ke-'good looking'-an dia. Masa' masih mau nambah main Quidditch? Kapan gue dikenal?!

**Lee : **Oh. Ternyata alesannya sepele. Oiya, James. Ada niat buat bikin anak lagi, gak? Kan lo udah berbulan-bulan honeymoon sama Lily, masa' gak ngapa-ngapain, sih?

**James : **Dibilang gak ngapa-ngapain, sih, nggak juga. Kita sering banget pengen bikin yang baru. Cuma...

**Lee : **Cuma?

**James : **Si JKR itu udah menetapkan bahwasannya (titik koma) James Potter dan Lily Evans-Potter hanya akan memperoleh seorang anak laki-laki yang bernama (titik dua) Harry Potter. Hal-hal mengenai penambahan jumlah anak yang diselenggaraken oleh pihak orang tua yaitu (titik dua) James dan Lily Potter tidak akan diperkenanken.

**Sirius : **... Lo ngutip darimana, sih?

**James : **Ini isi perjanjiannya, tau! Gak usah banyak cing-cong!

**Lee : **Terus, lo rela, gak, Harry dititipin di keluarga Dursley? Setau gue, lo gak suka sama mereka.

**James : **Emang! Gue gak suka sama mereka! Dan jujur aja, gue gak rela anak gue dititipin ke mereka. Tadinya, gue berharap Harry dititipin ke Sirius. Eh, si tolol ini malah melakukan tindakan BODOH dan SOK HEROIK dengan ngejar Peter. Padfoot udah gak bisa diharapkan, gue pikir Moony yang bakal ambil alih. Eeeehhh... Orang-orang Kementerian malah bilang, "Harry gak bisa dititipin ke werewolf. Ntar kalo dicakot, gimana?"

**Lee : **Jadi, lo terpaksa harus rela nitipin Harry ke keluarga Dursley, ya?

**James : **Iye!

**Lee : **Eh, ngomongin 'furry little problem'-nya Remus. Kan dulu sempet ada kasus yang Snape nge-gap elo lagi berubah di Shrieking Shack. Nah, James, kenapa waktu itu gak lo biarin aja Snape mati? Kan lumayan saingan buat ngedapetin Lily berkurang. Selain itu, pernah kepikiran buat mencet idungnya Snape, gak?

**James : **Ih. Gak pernah gue kepikiran buat mencet idung dia. Mana berminyak gitu… Jijik, ah. Terus, gue gak sejahat itu, kali. Sesama manusia, kita harus saling tolong menolong. Toh, pada akhirnya gue juga yang dapet Lily. Hehehe.

**Lee : **Hoo… Berarti, lo gak bakal berani kalo di kasih Dare suruh cium Snape, ya?

**James : **Sampe mati gak bakal mau gue lakuin!

**Lee : **Kalo nginjek-nginjek Sirius dalam wujud Animagus?

**James : **Nah, itu mungkin mau. Hehehe.

**Lee : **Kalo ngejekin Lily Istri Durhaka, istri ga tau diuntung, istri lenje, dan istri bego?

**James : **… Maksud lo apaan, sih, nanya-nanya beginian??

**Peter : **(muncul secara tiba-tiba) Ntar kalo Bella nyariin gue, bilang gue gak ada! (langsung berubah jadi tikus)

**Bellatrix : **(muncul secara tiba-tiba) Mana yang namanya Peter, hah!? Berani-beraninya dia ngelitikin gue pas lagi rapat tertutup Death Eaters! (mulai nyari Peter ke seluruh bagian stasiun TV)

**Remus : **Gue menang. Bayar.

**James, Sirius : **Cih! (bayar utang 100 Galleon mereka ke Remus)

**Lee : **Gimana, Peter? Berhasil, ya?

**Peter : **(berubah jadi orang lagi) Saking berhasilnya, gue sampe dikejar-kejar dia. Capek, gue, lari-larian mulu.

**Lee : **Anggep aja olah raga. Siapa tau ntar badan lo jadi singset kayak model-model di catwalk gitu. Hehehe. Peter, kenapa lo milih Animagi-nya tikus, sih? Gak ada yang lebih keren, apa?

**Peter : **sebenernya gue mau milih singa, tapi kata James kita perlu binatang yang kecil. Gue mau milih semut, dia bilang gedean dikit. Yaudah, jadilah tikus. Lagian, kalo gak ada gue, mereka gak bisa ngebuat willow sialan itu jadi kaku, kali.

**Lee : **Oiya, ya. Ada tombol yang mesti dipencet buat bikin kaku. Addduuuhhh... Kenapa daritadi lo semua bisa ngejawab pertanyaannya, sih? Sekali-kali gak bisa dijawab, napa?

**James : **Yee... Kirain apa.

**Lee : **(ngebolak-balik kertas pertanyaan) Hmm... Gue mau nanyain ini aja, deh. Sirius, mendingan cewek penyihir Pure-Blood atau Muggle yang fotonya ada di kamar lo?

**Sirius : **Mending Remus kemana-mana.

**Lee : **AKHIRNYA!! Sirius, karena lo gak jawab pertanyaannya, maka lo kena DARE!! Hahahahahaha!!

**Sirius : **(sigh) Yaudah. Dare-nya apa?

**Lee : **Hmm... Sebentar, lagi gue cari. Kebanyakan Dare buat si Peter, sih. Hmm... Ah! Ini dia. Lo pilih, deh. Mo ngebejeg-bejeg Dumbledore, goyang dombret, atau striptease?

**James : **Sadis...

**Sirius : **Bejeg-bejeg Dumbledore? Nggak, ah. Dia orang paling gue hormati nomer 2!

**Remus : **Emang nomer 1 siapa?

**Sirius : **Diri gue sendiri. Hehehe. Terus, goyang dombret tu apaan, lagi?

**Lee : **Jadi, lo mau striptease aja?

**Sirius : **(ngelirik ke arah Remus, terus senyum menggoda. Dengan gerakan perlahan tapi pasti, dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berdiri menghadap ke arah Remus)

**Remus : **Si... Sirius?

**Sirius : **(mata terus tertuju ke arah Remus, disertai senyum mencurigakan. Perlahan-lahan, tangan mulai membuka jubah yang dia pake)

**Remus : **Pa... Padfoot? (mulai keringet dingin)

**Sirius : **(menelusuri tiap lekuk tubuh dengan jemarinya sampe akhirnya mendarat di celananya. Dengan gerakan pelan, mulai membuka sabuk)

**

* * *

**

**BREAK!**

**

* * *

**

**Lee : **Eh, bego! Lo kalo mau mulai bilang dulu, dong! Parah, lo! Liat tuh! (nunjuk ke arah penonton) Pada pingsan semua, kan? Mana yang cewek pada nosebleed semua gitu! Remus juga mimisan, lagi!

**Remus : **(masih terkapar di sofa, muka merah padam)

**Sirius : **(nyengir)

**Lee : **Eh, ngomongin poster lo, itu sebenernya gambarnya siapa, sih? Itu Britney Spears atau Paris Hilton?

**Sirius : **Gak tau. Siapa, ya? Gue asal comot doang, sih. Hahaha! Sekarang, semuanya udah gue buang dan gue bakar. Ntar, Moony marah kalo ngeliat.

**James : **(baru balik dari WC) Eh, lo udahan, kan, striptease-nya? Najis. Gak lagi-lagi gue ngeliat lo telanjang kayak gitu. Belagak seksi. Jijik...

**Lee : **Emang menurut lo siapa yang paling seksi diantara Marauders?

**James : **(nyanyi) _I'm bringing sexyback. Those mother fu**** don't know how to act. I think my special is behind my back._

**Peter : **Eh, liriknya jangan diganti-ganti!

**James : **Bodo.

**Lee : **Narsisnya parah, ni orang... Terus, masih soal poster lo yang kontroversial itu. Pernah kepikiran buat ngasih Amortentia ke salah satu cewek di poster itu, gak?

**Sirius : **Nggak, ah! Bosen gue sama cewek. Mending juga sama Remus. (langsung meluk Remus dan nyium Remus telak di bibir)

**Penonton : **(heboh)

**Lee : **Pemirsa!! Akhirnya, pemirsa!! Tibalah saatnya dimana saya sekali lagi mengatakan, Anda terkena DARE!! Muahahahahahaha!! (ketawa biadab)

**Remus : **Hah? Kok, Dare, sih?

**Lee : **Lagian siapa suruh ngelakuin Dare tanpa disuruh? Hehehe! Masing-masing punya Dare-nya sendiri-sendiri. Buat Sirius, mau adu makan kerupuk sama Voldemort, ngerayu Remus dengan rayuan segombal mungkin sampe kita eneg, atau lo mengulangi adegan barusan tapi di depan Tonks?

**Sirius : **Ha?

**James : **Sini, biar gue yang pilihin. Hehehe. Adu makan kerupuk kayaknya gak asik. Cipokan sama Remus di depan Tonks udah ketauan hasilnya kayak apa. Mending ngerayu Remus aja, ya!

**Sirius : **Kok, elo yang milih, sih?

**Lee : **Sip! Dan buat Remus, lo mau makan salah satu produk dari toko si kembar, nyium kaos kaki yang setaun gak dicuci, atau crossdressing?

**James : **Biar gue yang pilih! Mmm… Crossdressing pake baju French maid!

**Remus : **Apa?! Masa' gue harus pake baju cewek, sih? Gak mau!!

**Peter : **Udah, lah, Moony. Tampang lo yang imut-imut itu udah pas, kok, kalo mau jadi cewek (nyengir). Seluruh dunia udah mengakuinya dengan ngasih elo vote di HPA buat Terimut. Menang, lagi!

**Lee : **Pokoknya, mau gak mau, lo harus mau. (manggil beberapa make-up artists yang kemudian langsung menyeret Remus ke backstage)

**Sirius : **... Remus gak bakal diapa-apain, kan?

**Lee : **Nggak. Khawatiran amat, sih. Ayo kita lanjut ke pertanyaan berikutnya! James, sejak kapan lo jadi usil kayak gitu?

**James : **Bawaan dari orok. Hehe. Terus 2 orang ini ngekor gue. Gue tu jadi trensetter gitu, deh, di jaman gue. (digampar Sirius) Aduh! Sirius, sakiiit... Kenapa, sih, lo selalu menyakiti gue? Kayak gini, nih, yang bikin gue lebih suka sama Remus.

**Sirius : **EH! Remus statusnya taken, tau!

**James : **Eh, maksud gue, gue lebih suka sama dia soalnya dia sabar, selalu mau nolongin gue, gak pernah kasar sama gue.

**Lee : **James, lo pernah kepikiran buat masuk Ravenclaw, gak?

**James : **Nggak. Gue adalah seorang Gryffindor sejati! Lagian, yang cocok ke Ravenclaw itu Remus, lagi. Bukan gue.

**Lee : **Masih ngomongin soal asrama, nih. Peter, menurut lo, kenapa Sorting Hat masukin lo ke Gryffindor?

**Peter : **… Gak tau.

**Sirius : **Keberuntungan dan nasib baik menurut gue, sih.

**Peter : **Iya. Kayaknya itu, deh. Bahkan, berkat keberuntungan dan nasib baik gue, gue diterima masuk ke Marauders! Hahaha! Seneng banget gue!

**James, Sirius : **Itu sebenernya hasil belas kasihan, Pete.

**Peter : **Oya?

**Lee : **Ada pertanyaan dari fans, sekarang lo masuk surga apa neraka, sih, Wormtail?

**Peter : **Gak masuk dua-duanya. Gue juga bingung, kok bisa gak kemana-mana gitu, ya? Aneh...

**Lee : **Peter, ada pertanyaan lagi dari fans yang kayaknya benci banget sama lo. Dia nanya, kenapa waktu lo melarikan diri dari Sirius, lo gak potong urat nadi aja daripada cuma motong kelingking? Terus, kenapa lo berkhianat gitu?

**Peter : **... Kejam... Waktu itu di skripnya disuruh potong kelingking aja, sih. Yaudah, deh... Masalah berkhianat juga sama. Itu ada di skrip.

**Lee : **Dasar... Eh? Oh, oke. Pemirsa, rupanya make-over Remus baru selesei! Sebentar lagi, kita bisa liat hasilnya.

Maka, dengan hati berdebar-debar (cuih...) semua orang di studio 100 Wizard Channel menunggu dengan sabar kehadiran sang werewolf itu. Begitu dia menapaki panggung...

**James : **(terpana) ............ Waow...............

**Peter : **(blush)

**Lee : **(bengong)

**Sirius : **(ngedip-ngedip gak percaya) Re… Remus?

**Remus : **(muka merah padam saking malunya)

(**A/N : **Silakan bayangkan bajunya Remus sesuai dengan imajinasi masing-masing. Hehehe.)

**James : **(langsung berlutut di depan Remus) Ayo kita kawin lari. Aku gak peduli sama Lily atau Sirius. Kita kawin lari sekarang aja!

**Remus : **Ha?

**Lee : **(ikutan berlutut di samping James) Mending sama aku aja. Aku akan membahagiakan kamu, Remus.

**Remus : **... (sweatdrop)

**Sirius : **(langsung meluk Remus dari belakang, terus bisik) Gimana kalo kita pergi dari sini dan langsung ke tempat tidur? Mungkin, kita bisa ngelakuin ini di sana. (langsung dorong Remus ke sofa dan melakukan gerakan yang 'agak' mencurigakan)

* * *

**BREAK!**

**

* * *

**

**Lee : **Hehehe. Tadi maaf banget, ya, Rem. Habis, lo cantik banget, sih. Mana kaki lo mulus gitu.

**Remus : **(udah balik ke baju normalnya) ...

**Lee : **Tapi, gue bingung. Elo, kan, bener-bener penggambaran uke yang sempurna, tapi kok, anak lo bisa lebih jantan dari lo, ya?

**Sirius : **Itu bawaan dari Tonks, kali. Tonks-nya kan cewek perkasa.

**James : **(merenung sesaat)... Ah, najis! Gue jadi ngebayangin Tonks berotot gitu kayak Ade Rai. Jijik abis…

**Peter : **Geli abis…

**Lee : **Terus, menurut lo gantengan mana? Elo, apa Teddy? Terus, lo udah mati sebelom punya anak lebih dari 1. Seandainya lo dikasih kesempatan buat punya anak lagi, lo mau punya berapa?

**Remus : **Ah, 1 juga udah cukup. Terus masalah mana yang lebih ganteng...

**Sirius : **Inget, ya. Ganteng itu relatif, tapi charming itu absolut. Dan Moony disini itu melebihi charming. Karena dia (ngeliat ke arah Remus dengan tatapan (menurut dia) penuh kasih sayang, tapi buat orang lain bikin jijik) adalah ciptaan Tuhan yang paling indah yang pernah aku liat. Kehidupanku di Hogwarts jadi 1.000 kali lipat lebih indah sejak kamu masuk ke kehidupanku, Remus.

**James : **... HHHOOEEEKKKHH!!

* * *

**BREAK!**

**

* * *

**

**Lee : **Sirius, lain kali kalo mau ngegombal bilang-bilang dulu biar gue bisa nyiapin ember. Siapa tau James hoek kayak tadi. Dasar...

**James : **(pucet)

**Lee : **Anyway, lo punya koleksi poster Muggle. Apa lo juga punya koleksi komik atau lagu-lagu Muggle?

**Sirius : **Hmm… Lagu biasanya gue ngedengerin macem-macem. Tergantung mood. Bisa lagunya L'arc-en-Ciel, kadang Linkin Park, kadang The Fratellis, bahkan kadang juga BSB. Terus masalah komik, jaman dulu, sih, gue hobinya baca 'Dragon Ball'.

**Lee : **Hoo... Eh, ngomongin 'Dragon Ball', Remus, lo punya buntut kayak goku, gak?

**Remus : **Gak punya, lah. Emang gue monyet?

**Lee : **Hehe. Pertanyaan berikutnya adalah buat para Marauders. Sebagai penyihir, kenapa kalian gak daftar di acara 'The Master'? Lumayan, bisa tenar.

**Sirius : **Gak perlu. Kita jauh lebih tenar daripada pemenangnya.

**James : **(angguk-angguk) Bener-bener. Lagian, gue kasian sama Muggle-Muggle itu harus bertekuk lutut di hadapan kecanggihan kita. Huahahahah!!

**Lee : **Terus, gimana cara bikin Marauders' Map?

**Peter : **Pertama-tama, siapin dulu kualinya. Jangan lupa bahan-bahan lainnya seperti 1 galon tinta, segulung perkamen, dan garam juga lada untuk perasanya.

**Sirius : **Didihkan air di dalam kuali kemudian masukkan semua bahan-bahan yang telah disiapkan.

**James : **Aduk hingga merata. Jika semua bahan telah tercampur dengan sempurna, diamkan selama beberapa menit hingga mengembang.

**Peter : **Setelah itu, tuangkan ke dalam loyang dan masukkan ke oven dengan suhu sekitar 125 derajat Fahrenheit, tunggu beberapa menit.

**James, Sirius, Peter : **Dan jadilah Marauders' Map! Selamat mencoba!!

**Remus : **(nabok temennya satu demi satu) Lo pikir ini acara masak, apa?!

**Lee : **Karena kalian telah memberikan informasi yang palsu, maka kalian kena Dare! Peragakan gerakan henshin Kamen Raider favorit kalian!

**Peter : **Hmm... Favorit gue siapa, ya?

**Sirius : **Gue suka Kamen Raider Ryuuki, tapi gue lupa Henshin-nya gimana.

**James : **Gue suka yang di 'Decade'. Keren, tuh! Bisa milih Kamen Raider apa aja! 'D, d, d, d, Decade!!' Aahahahaha!!!

**Peter : **Eh, kalo yang pake henpon tu yang mana, ya?

**James : **Bukannya Ryuuki, ya?

**Sirius : **Gak tau...

**Marauders : **(malah ngedumel sendiri masalah Kamen Raider)

**Lee : **... Pemirsa, daripada kita ngeliatin mereka ngomong gak jelas, mending kita menyambut tamu misterius kita!!

**Penonton : **(heboh)

**James : **Ada tamu misterius??

**Lee : **Ada, dong. Sebenernya, yang ini gak misterius amat, soalnya dia kerjasama sama kita. Ada yang mau dirayain soalnya. Hehehe.

**Remus : **Apaan?

Tiba-tiba dari backstage muncul seorang cewek berambut merah membawa cake super gede.

**James : **(kaget campur seneng) LILY!! (langsung meluk Lily) Kok, kamu ada disini?

**Lily : **Aku mau ngasih kejutan aja. Hihi. Hari ini hari jadi kita, James.

**James : **Oya? Aku lupa.

**Lee : **(bisik) Eh, Rem. Lo pernah naksir Lily, gak?

**Remus : **Nggak. Kenapa?

**Lee : **Oh. Nggak, nanya doang.

**Remus : **??

**Lee : **James, coba peragain lagi, dong, cara lo ngelamar Lily waktu itu.

**James : **Ah, gak bisa. Soalnya butuh sapu terbang, beberapa keberuntungan, dan juga nyali besar!

**Sirius : **Emang lo ngelamar dia dimana, sih?

**Lily : **Dia ngelamar gue di atas Big Ben. Pake acara sapunya jatoh segala, lagi. Untung dia inget bawa tongkat.

**James : **Hehehe.

**Peter : **Lily, itu kuenya boleh dimakan, gak? (udah ngiler ngeliatin cake yang kayaknya enak)

**Lily : **Oh. Boleh, dong! Ayo, sini. (langsung ngebagiin cake ke James, Sirius, Peter, dan Remus)

**James, Sirius, Peter : **Selamat makan!! HAP!!

**James : **PEDEEESSSS!!!

**Sirius : **ASSSSEEEEEMMMM!!!

**Peter : **AAAASSSSSIIIIIIINNNN!!!

**Lily : **Hah? Yaampun. Apa aku salah resep lagi, ya? Remus, ada yang kurang, ya?

**Remus : **(agak ragu-ragu, tapi akhirnya makan sedikit kuenya) ... Ada yang kurang, Lil.

**Lily : **Apa?

**Remus : **... Kurang enak.

**Lee : **(geleng-geleng) Yak! Demikianlah akhir dari episode kali ini dengan tamu kita, The Marauders, dan tamu misterius kita, Lily Potter, yang telah membuat tamu-tamu saya langsung diare. Tamu untuk episode berikutnya adalah orang-orang dari dunia hitam. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Tom Riddle/Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, dan Fenrir Greyback! Iih... Gue jadi merinding ngebayangin episode besok... Seperti biasa, kirimkan pertanyaan dan tantangan kalian, ya! Lee Jordan, pamit!

**

* * *

**

**A/N : **Aduh, maaf, ya kalo udah nunggu lama. Hehehe. Maklum, minggu lalu banyak konser, terus diajakin nyokap jalan-jalan, belom lagi gue nonton HP6 sama temen dan sepupu-sepupu temen gue itu. Terus gue sakit. Uhuk-uhuk...

Eh, ngomong-ngomong HP6, masa' gue ketawa lagi pas Dumbledore mati?! Yang Sirius mati gue ketawa, masa' yang ini juga?! Well, sebenernya gue gak ketawa pas dia matinya, tapi kemudian sepupu temen gue ngomong –walau pun pelan, tapi suasana theatre lagi khidmat waktu itu, heniiiing banget- "Innalillahi". Gimana gue gak ketawa? Mana dia ngelanjutin ngomong begini, "Ah, Dumbledore matinya gak seheboh Michael Jackson." MENURUT LO!?

Yasudahlah. Oiya, jangan lupa kirim truth sama dare buat Riddle, Lucius, Fenrir, sama Snape, ya! Coolkid, pamit. (maaf, kali ini gak ada balesan buat anon. Gue tumpuk di chapter berikut aja, ya. Hehehe)


	5. Riddle, Snape, Fenrir, dan Lucius

**A/N : **MAAFKAN AKUUU!! Lama banget, ya? Hahaha. Sekarang gue terjebak di rutinitas latian piano. Maaf... Salahkan Chopin, Bach, Debussy, dan Mozart!! Siapa suruh bikin lagu susah-susah?! Hueeee...!! Terus, gue kena writer's block. Hehe.

**Disclaimer : **Punya JK Rowling, bukan punya gue. Tapi, kalo menurut lo gue pantes punya karakter-karakter ini, yaa... (nyengir)

**Warning : **SLASH, pastinya.

**ABC is easy as 123 as simple as do-re-mi. ABC, 123, baby you and me, girl! (Jackson 5 – ABC) (Aih. Si Michael suaranya disini lucu bgt)**

**

* * *

**

**Lee : **Selamat siang pemirsa! Kembali lagi bersama saya, Lee Jordan, dalam acara kuis paling gokil seantero dunia sihir. Apalagi kalo bukan Kuis 'Siapa Berani'!!

**Penonton : **(tepok tangan heboh)

**Lee : **Pada episode kali ini, kita akan kedatengan tamu-tamu yang luar biasa mengerikan. Tiap kali mereka lewat, pasti bakal ada hawa-hawa mencekam gimanaa gitu. Daripada nanti kelamaan, mending kita panggil aja tamu-tamunya sekarang. Beri sambutan yang meriah untuk Tom Riddle a.k.a. Lord Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, dan Fenrir Greyback!!

**Riddle, Lucius, Snape, Fenrir : **(masuk ke set)

**Lee, Penonton : **(merinding)

**Lee : **… Produser, mendadak perut saya mules. Saya absen aja, ya?

**Produser : **Nggak! Saya udah kontrak kamu sampe episode terakhir! Enak aja mo absen! Gak ada absen-absenan!

**Lee : **Ihik. (ngelirik tamu-tamunya yang horor semua) You can do it, Lee. Pasti bisa. Kalo lo emang host handal, pasti bisa. Sip! (nyengir, tapi masih nyengir ketakutan) Si... Silakan duduk.

**Riddle : **(ngelirik ke sofa warna merah yang ada di samping dia dengan muka jijik) Lo gak ada sofa lain, apa? Masa' kita harus duduk di sofa warna merah jelek kayak gini?!

**Lee : **He? Eh... Ada sofa yang ini aja...

**Lucius : **Pokoknya kita gak mau duduk kalo sofanya gak diganti sama sofa warna ijo Slytherin!

**Snape : **Bener!

**Lee : **Ta, tapi...

**Fenrir : **Eh, mending lo cari sekarang sebelom kita ancurin acara lo! (gebrak meja ala preman)

**Lee : **(kaget) I... iya, bang. (langsung ngacir ke toko furniture terdekat)

**

* * *

**

**BREAK!**

**

* * *

**

**Lee : **(ngos-ngosan) Pemirsa, maaf tadi saya ngabur sebentar ke toko buat beli sofa. Daripada saya nanti di-Crucio sama mereka-mereka ini, mending saya capek-capek beliin mereka sofa aja, deh.

**Riddle, Lucius, Snape, Fenrir : **(duduk dengan bahagianya di sebuah sofa warna ijo)

**Lee : **Eh, lo berempat udah gue beliin sofa. Gue cariin yang paling mahal, tu! Awas kalo gak bener nanti... (batuk-batuk) Oke. Mari kita mulai dari Riddle.

**Riddle : **(sebel) Ih. Kenapa harus gue? Kenapa lo gak mulai dari 3 yang lainnya ini, sih? (nunjuk Lucius, Snape, sama Fenrir)

**Lee : **(sigh) Oke, oke. Snape, gimana...

**Snape : **Kenapa gue? Gue belom siap! Mulai dari Lucius atau Fenrir aja, deh!

**Lee : **Iya, iya. Lucius...

**Lucius : **No comment, no comment! Gue lagi males ngomong! Fenrir aja duluan.

**Lee : **(baru ngelirik)

**Fenrir : **Gue masih ngantuk, nih, kemaren malem begadang nonton 'The Tudors'. Kenapa gak Riddle duluan? Kan dia bosnya.

**Lee : **HADDDDUUUHH!! (murka) WOI! Lo berempat itu tamu disini, bukan bosnya!! Baru kali ini gue ketemu tamu yang lebih galak dari hostnya. Pokoknya, siapapun yang gue tanyain harus, musti, kudu siap!!

**Riddle, Lucius, Fenrir, Snape : **(nyengir)

**Lee : **Riddle. Lo kan, mati di HP7. Nah, pas lo mati itu, lo ditanyain apa aja malaikat?

**Riddle : **Malaikat? Gue gak ditanyain apa-apa. Gue tu, blom sempet kemana-mana udah dipanggil balik lagi ke dunia ini. Yaudah, deh, gak tau gue ditanyain apaan sama malaikat. Lagian, kalo pun gue mati, kayaknya malaikatnya juga ogah nanyain gue.

**Lee : **Iya, sih. Pasti langsung diserahin ke iblisnya... Ah, anyway, sekarang pertanyaan buat Snape.

**Snape : **Ha?

**Lee : **... (ngeliatin rambut Snape yang makin hari makin 'kinclong')

**Snape : **Lo ngapain ngeliatin rambut gue terus? Naksir, ya?

**Lee : **Ih. Geli abis. Bukan. Gue lagi ngebandingin sama rambutnya Sirius. Sirius juga rambutnya item dan berkilau, tapi kok punya lo kilaunya agak beda, ya?

**Snape : **... Kurang ajar. Bilang aja rambut gue berminyak!

**Lee : **Hehe. Tapi, kenapa rambut lo berminyak gitu, sih? Lo selalu keramas, kan?

**Snape : **Yaiya, lah! Masa' iya gue gak pernah keramas? Gue gak sejorok dia! (nunjuk Fenrir)

**Fenrir : **HEH!

**Lucius : **Masalahnya, dia keramas pake minyak goreng. Makanya berminyak gitu. (ketawa bareng sama Fenrir)

**Snape : **(sinis) Elo yang keramas pake minyak goreng! Ya nggak, lah!

**Lee : **Yaudah. Jangan malah berantem disini, ah. Gak enak diliatin penonton. Oiya, ngomong-ngomong rambut, Lucius, kenapa rambut lo itu gak kribo aja kayak pohon, tapi malah panjang kayak gitu?

**Lucius : **Kribo is so yesterday, man. Sekarang lagi model rambut-rambut panjang dan lurus kayak punya gue. (langsung ngelus rambut sendiri dengan narsisnya)

**Fenrir : **Tapi, itu buat cewek, kali. Kenapa gak pendek aja, sih? Biar macho-an dikit.

**Lucius : **Eh, lo liat deh, si Legolas, Elrond, Haldir, Celeborn. Semuanya rambutnya panjang kayak gue! Terawat semua, lagi. Dan biar rambut mereka panjang, tetep macho, tuh!

**Snape : **Tapi, elo bukan elf.

**Lucius : **Biarin. Bilang aja kalo lo sirik sama rambut gue.

**Snape : **Ih. Ngapain gue iri sama rambut kayak lo? Mana kalo lagi rapat Death Earter tu rambut kerjaannya bikin kita silau mulu. Jijay.

**Riddle : **Setuju. Lo potong gih, rambutnya. Risih liatnya.

**Lucius : **Gak mau!! (langsung berdiri menjauh dari temen-temennya yang langsung ngeluarin tongkat, mau motong rambutnya) Gue manjanginnya sampe 10 taun, nih!

**Fenrir : **Siapa suruh. (langsung ngejar Lucius)

**Lucius : **GYYYAAA!!

* * *

**BREAK!**

* * *

**Lee : **Pemirsa, maaf tadi break gara-gara Fenrir gak sengaja narik kabel kameranya pas lari ngejar Lucius. Maaf, ya. Lagian, ini rekor lho. Selama gue memimpin acara ini, belom tanya-jawab aja udah ada break 2 kali.

**Riddle : **Kita luar biasa! Woohoo!!

**Lee : **Hari ini pada OoC semua, deh. Termasuk gue. Padahal biasanya gue jaim, cool, tenang, dll. Sekarang… (sigh) Yah, apa mau dikata lagi. Udah tandatangan kontrak, mau gak mau gue harus mau menjalani acara aneh bin gaje ini.

**Snape : **Cuih! Di kelas paling ribut aja!

**Lee : **Sssttt!! Jangan buka aib gue! Disini aib-aib lo semua yang bakal dibuka, bukan punya gue! Udah, lah! Kita langsung masuk tanya-jawab aja, ya. Korban pertama adalah Voldemort. Apakah Anda bisa ngupil? Berhubung idung lo adalah tiruan idungnya Michael Jackson tapi gagal.

**Riddle : **Idung? Idung gue gak apa-apa, kok. (megang-megang idungnya)

**Lee : **Bukan idung lo, monyong! Idungnya Voldemort! Makanya lo 'henshin' dulu jadi Voldemort!

**Riddle : **Oh. Bentar, ya. HENSHIN! (bergaya henshin ala Kamen Raider dengan iringan backsound Power Ranger, maka berubahlah Riddle menjadi Voldemort!)

**Penonton : **(merinding)

**Lee : **... Henshin-nya Kamen Raider, tapi kok, theme-nya Power Ranger, ya? Aneh.

**Voldemort : **(ngeraba-raba daerah yang seharusnya ada idung) Oiya! Gak ada! Hmm... dulu gimana, ya, caranya? Kalo pake tangan... (ngangkat jarinya yang punya kuku panjang 10 centi, tajem pula) Nanti berdarah. Dulu alat apa yang gue pake, ya? Hmm... Oiya! (langsung mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya) Gue pake ini!

**Lee : **Ha?

**Voldemort : **Jadi gini, lhoo. (langsung memeragakan gerakan orang ngupil tapi pake tongkat sihirnya)

**Fenrir, Lucius : **NAAJJOOOONNGGG!!

**Lucius : **Jijay!! Gue pernah di Crucio pake itu! IIIIIIIHHHHH!!

**Fenrir : **Idem!!

**Snape : **Gue malah pernah di Avada Kedavra pake tongkat sihir bekas ngupil! AAARRRGGGGHH!! Harga diri gue turun!!

**Fenrir, Lucius, Snape : **(heboh sendiri)

**Voldemort : **Lebay lo semua! Ini gak gue pake ngupil, kali. Ini cuma buat garuk-garuk idung aja kalo lagi gatel. Gara-gara deskripsinya si JKR juga yang bikin gue gak punya idung kayak gini. Nyusahin aja tu cewek satu...

**Fenrir, Lucius, Snape : **(bernapas lega)

**Voldemort : **Tapi kadang-kadang suka ada ngikut, sih. Hehehe.

**Fenrir, Lucius, Snape : **(langsung cabut ke kamar mandi, pengen menghilangkan jejak-jejak Crucio ataupun Avada Kedavra dari tongkat Voldemort)

**Lee : **Yah. Gue ditinggal. Paling nggak kalo ada mereka berempat, masih ada yang bisa diajak bercanda. Ini... (ngelirik Voldemort dengan tatapan nelangsa)

**Voldemort : **(sigh) Yaudah, gue 'henshin' lagi. (langsung berubah jadi Riddle)

**Riddle : **(senyum charming ke arah penonton)

**Penonton : **GGYYYYAAAAAA!!

**Riddle : **(senyum puas) Terus?

**Lee : **… Kenapa lo gak ngerubah muka lo jadi kayak gini aja, sih, selama serinya? Siapa tau dengan muka super ganteng lo ini, pengikut lo jadi lebih banyak. Atau nggak, tumbuhin rambut lo dikit, kek. Kenapa harus botak, sih?

**Riddle : **Nah, itu dia. Sebenernya gue pernah protes ke JKR. Masa' sebagai penyihir paling jago nomer 2...

**Lee : **Nomer 1 siapa?

**Riddle : **Dengan berat hati, gue harus mengakui kalo si rambut ayam itu lebih unggul dari gue. Masa' sebagai...

**Lee : **Rambut ayam? Sasuke?

**Riddle : **(kesel) Si Potter! Eh, mo denger jawaban gue, gak?

**Lee : **Hehe. Lanjut.

**Riddle : **Masa' sebagai penyihir paling jago nomer 2, gue gak bisa bikin muka gue balik ke normal? Aneh, kan? Tapi si JKR bilang, "Pokoknya, saya bilang muka kamu kayak gini ya kayak gini! Gak usah banyak cing-cong!" Gitu... Kejem banget, deh, dia.

**Lee : **Masalah botak juga?

**Riddle : **Iya! Sebel! Makanya gue sebel banget tiap kali rapat Death Eaters ngeliatin si Lucius sibuk ngasih tips perawatan rambut sama Death Eaters yang lain.

**Lee : **Hoo… Eh, Riddle. Menurut lo, yang paling pas mainin jadi Tom Riddle remaja di movie-nya itu Christian Coulson atau Frank Dillane?

**Riddle : **Christian Coulson main yang berapa?

**Lee : **Eh… Kedua kalo gak salah. Frank Dillane main di yang keenam.

**Riddle : **Oh. Frank Dillane, dong! Yang di CoS itu gue mukanya ketuan, kayak bapak-bapak. Kalo si Frank Dillane, kan, pas. Hehe.

**Lee : **Oooh… Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa lo pilih nama evil lo itu 'Lord Voldemort'? Kenapa gak yang lain aja, kayak 'Lord Octavius' atau 'Lord Aragorn' atau 'Lord Sauron' atau 'Caesar'?

**Riddle : **… Lo pikir kita di Roma. Eh, 'Lord Voldemort' itu anagram dari nama asli gue, kali! Nih, ya. (langsung berdiri terus cabut tongkat, nulis nama dia di udara) 'Tom Marvollo Riddle'. Kalo lo acak... (huruf-hurufnya langsung pada pindah tempat) Jadi 'I am Lord Voldemort', kan?

**Lee : **Oiya! Hebat!! (tepok tangan, kagum sendiri) Kok, lo bisa nemu, sih? Lagian iseng amat nuker-nuker posisi huruf. Lagi nganggur, ya, pas nemunya?

**Riddle : **Ini, mah, emang udah ada di skrip. Jadi, gue tinggal baca aja. Hehe. Terus, Voldemort sendiri punya arti takut mati. Pas, kan, sama gue yang parno sama kematian.

**Lee : **Hoooo... Iya, iya. Pas banget. (ngeliat Fenrir, Snape, sama Lucius udah balik) Akhirnya lo balik juga. Kok, cepet, sih? Jangan-jangan lo bertiga mandi bareng, lagi?

**Lucius : **Jijik gue mandi bareng sama mereka! Kalo bukan gara-gara gaji Death Eaters tinggi, gak bakalan gue mau interaksi sama lo semua!

**Lee : **Oya? Gajinya gede, ya? Emang per bulan dapet berapa? Ada cuti sakit sama cuti hamil, gak? Ntar kalo Lebaran, Natalan, sama Taun Baru dapet THR?? Berapa?

**Fenrir : **... Lo kenapa, sih, nanya-nanya? Mau daftar?

**Lee : **Siapa tau bisa jadi side job. Hehehe.

**Lucius : **Masalah gaji itu rahasia. Tergantung kita aktif apa nggak. Kayak misalnya pas GoF, gaji gue turun gara-gara gue gak bantuin Wormtail membangkitkan Voldemort, sementara Wormtail gajinya naik. Terus, di HBP si Snape gajinya naik drastis gara-gara dia bunuh Dumbledore.

**Fenrir : **Dan jadi Death Eaters itu enak, lho! Kita bebas mau ngapain aja! Bahkan, kalo elo werewolf, lo pasti bakal dikasih supply mangsa segar tiap bulannya.

**Lee : **(merinding) Gak, deh. Gue batal. Eh, ngomongin mangsa, lo pernah gigit nenek-nenek, kagak?

**Fenrir : **Kalo ada yang muda, kenapa harus gigit yang udah tua? (nyengir jahanam)

**Snape : **(gumam) Dasar pedofil...

**Lee : **(ngomong ke kamera) Pemirsa, dengan berat hati dan sedikit ngeri, saya mengumumkan bahwa Fenrir Greyback terkena DARE!!

Terdengar sound effect suara petir menyambar-nyambar.

**Fenrir : **HAH!? Kenapa gue kena Dare??

**Lee : **Karena pertanyaan barusan itu adalah 'Yes or No Question', jadi jawabannya harus iya atau nggak. Dan jawaban lo tadi adalah " Kalo ada yang muda, kenapa harus gigit yang udah tua?"

**Fenrir : **Itu artinya gue gak pernah mau gigit yang tua, kali! Lo pake otak dikit, dong, buat nyerna jawabannya!

**Lee : **Gak bisa. Pokoknya lo kena Dare. Dare-nya gampang, kok. Nih. (ngeluarin semangkok besar wortel) Lo abisin ni wortel semangkok.

**Fenrir : **(pucet ngeliat wortel) Mm... Brokoli aja, deh, asal jangan wortel. Ya?

**Riddle : **Wah! Ternyata Fenrir benci wortel! Menu berikut buat rapat harus serba wortel! Hahahahahahahahha!!

**Lee : **Pokoknya lo harus makan. Abisin, ya. Atau, lo mau kentut sekeras-kerasnya?

**Riddle, Lucius, Snape : **JANGAN!!! (panik)

**Lee : **He? Emang maut banget, ya??

**Lucius : **Sangat!! Pokoknya, kalo lo masih sayang nyawa, mending jangan, deh!

**Lee : **(merinding) Eh... Lo makan wortel aja, deh. Harus mau!

**Fenrir : **(mendesah derita. Akhirnya, dengan ogah-ogahan makan wortelnya satu demi satu, sampe akhirnya...) ... Selesei...

**Lucius : **Canggih... (tepok tangan kagum) Ludes!

**Snape : **Gitu, dong, sob. (nepok-nepok punggung Fenrir) Gak ada Death Eaters yang mundur dari Dare.

**Lee : **(nyengir) Oke, ayo kita lanjut ke pertanyaan berikut!

**Fenrir : **(ngangkat tangan, muka pucet) … Bo… Boleh ke WC, gak?

**Lee : **Kenapa? Mau dibuang wortel yang udah dimakan, ya? Gak bisa! Pokoknya gak boleh dikeluarin lagi!

**Fenrir : **... Udah gak tahan...

**Lee : **Pokoknya gak... GYYYAAAAA!!!

* * *

**BREAK!**

**

* * *

**

**Lee : **(ngusap mukanya pake handuk dengan sebel) Pemirsa, maaf tadi break dadakan lagi. Soalnya si Fenrir mendadak hoek. Ke arah gue, lagi... Ah, anyway, sekarang mari kita lanjutkan lagi tanya-jawab bersama para Death Eaters ini. Pertanyaan berikut ditujukan untuk... Hmm... Let's see... Ah! Buat Snape. Kalo lo emang cinta mati sama Lily, kenapa gak lo tembak aja Lily-nya? Atau kalo mau gerakan paling desperate, lo kasih aja Amortentia ke Lily. Beres.

**Snape : **Soalnya waktu gue sadar gue naksir Lily, si Potter itu udah nembak duluan. Dan tau apa? Lily bilang IYA!! (langsung nangis tersedu-sedu di pundak Lucius, sementara Greyback nenangin sambil ngusep-ngusep punggungnya) Padahal gue pernah ngirimin dia 100 bunga Lily buat nunjukin perasaan gue, tapi malah dibakar sama si Potter itu!! Huuuaaaaa...

**Lee : **Kasian... Kalo gitu, Amortentia?

**Snape : **(sok cool lagi) Gue gak mau kisah cinta gue tragis kayak bokap-nyokap dia. (nunjuk ke arah Riddle pake jempol)

**Riddle : **WHOA!! Pengikut kurang ajar!!

**Lee : **Eh, jangan berantem di acara orang. Pamali. Masih buat Snape. Apa yang lo liat di Mirror of Erised?

**Snape : **Apa, ya? Duh, itu udah lama banget... Hmmm... (nginget-nginget) OH! Gue nonton MU!! MU gak batal dateng ke Jakarta! Yeaaaaah!!

**Lee : **Tapi, sialnya mereka batal. (kesel) Mari lupakan sejenak masalah MU karena dari kemaren pasti ada aja yang ngomongin MU. Gue juga sakit ati, nih. Padahal gue udah beli tiketnya sama dapet free pass nonton training session mereka bareng sama Oliver, Cedric, dan si kembar. Angus, deh... Next, buat Fenrir. Sebenernya, apa yang terjadi kalo lo menggigit diri lo sendiri?

**Fenrir : **Ini 'Yes or No Question' lagi? (curiga)

**Lee : **Bukan. (nyengir)

**Fenrir : **Oh. Gue gigit gue? Ya, sakit, lah! Menurut lo?

**Lee : **... Oiya, ya. Hahaha! Umm... (liat list pertanyaan)

**Lee : **Terus, lo itu sebenernya kawinnya sama orang apa serigala?

**Fenrir : **Sama manusia, dong. Kalo sama serigala, ntar anak gue mutan kayak di X-Men.

**Lee : **Hoo... Keren, dong. Kayak Wolverine. Hahaha! Masih buat Fenrir. Kalo lo tidur itu berapa lama?

**Riddle : **Dia tidur kayak orang mati. Susah banget dibanguninnya!

**Lucius : **Iya! Yang paling kesel kalo ada misi dan dia masih tidur. Selalu kita telat ke tempat perkara gara-gara dia ini. (ngeplak Fenrir)

**Fenrir : **Kok gue yang salah? Emang salah gue? Salah temen-temen gue?

**Lee : **Akh! Drama queen lo semua! Pertanyaan berikut buat Lucius. Kenapa lo nikah sama Narcissa?

**Lucius : **Karena gue dijodohin. Kalo gak karena itu, gue pasti gak sama Cissy.

**Lee : **Sama siapa?

**Lucius : **Sama... (ngelirik temen-temennya) Jangan, ah. Ntar gue dihajar massal.

**Lee : **Okee... (sweatdrop) Eh, lo pernah nyusuin Draco?

**Lucius : **Ih. Itu, kan, kerjaan cewek. Ngapain gue ngurusin bayi? Mending gue nyari duit, deh.

**Lee : **AHA!! Barusan adalah 'Yes or No Question'! Karena Lucius gak jawab yes ataupun no, maka dia kena DARE!! Muahahaha!!

**Lucius : **WHAT!?! (shock)

**Fenrir : **Makanya, lo tanya dulu kalo ada pertanyaan mencurigakan. Kayak gue tadi.

**Lee : **Udah, terima nasib aja. Sekarang, berhubung gue lagi baik, lo pilih, deh. Mau Dare-nya french kiss sama munyuk, botakin rambut lo, atau moonwalk?

**Lucius : **Botakin rambut?? Noooo!! Rambut gue ini perawatannya mahal, tau! Enak aja dibotakin! Hmm... Munyuk itu siapa, ya? Ah, daripada gue kaget dengan si munyuk ini, mending gue moonwalk aja, deh.

**Lee : **Sip! Lo moonwalk diiringin lagu Jacko yang 'Smooth Criminal' yang bakal dinyanyiin sama Riddle!

**Riddle : **WHAT?! Kok, gue dibawa-bawa??

**Lee : **Lagian, dari tadi lo belom kena Dare. Hehe. Lagian, lo mau makan cabe?

**Riddle : **... Nggak mau.

**Lee : **makanya, nyanyi aja mendingan. Eh, jangan lupa lo juga ikut joget, ya. Tapi, jadi penari latar aja. Soalnya ini Dare-nya Lucius. Ayo, gih, mulai!

Akhirnya, dengan ogah-ogahan Lucius dan Riddle maju ke tengah-tengah set yang telah disediakan dan bersiap-siap, sementara para penonton histeris. Kapan lagi mereka ngeliat duet maut antara Lucius-Riddle yang bakal moonwalk dengan lagu 'Smooth Criminal'? Mimpi pun gak bakal...

**Riddle : **(nyanyi sementara Lucius ber-moonwalk-ria)

As He Came Into The Window  
It Was The Sound Of A Crescendo  
He Came Into Her Apartment  
He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet  
She Ran Underneath The Table  
He Could See She Was Unable  
So She Ran Into The Bedroom  
She Was Struck Down, It Was Her Doom

(reff)Annie Are You OK? So, Annie Are You OK  
Are You OK, Annie. Annie Are You OK?  
So, Annie Are You OK? Are You OK, Annie  
Annie Are You OK? So, Annie Are You OK?  
Are You OK, Annie? Annie Are You OK?  
So, Annie Are You Ok, Are You Ok, Annie?

(Annie Are You OK?)  
(Will You Tell Us That You're OK?)  
(There's A Sign In The Window)  
(That He Struck You - A Crescendo Annie)  
(He Came Into Your Apartment)  
(He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet)  
(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)  
(You Were Struck Down)  
(It Was Your Doom)

Annie Are You OK? So, Annie Are You OK?  
Are You OK Annie? Annie Are You OK?  
So, Annie Are You OK? Are You OK Annie?  
Annie Are You OK? So, Annie Are You OK?  
Are You OK Annie? You've Been Hit By  
You've Been Hit By -v A Smooth Criminal

So They Came Into The Outway  
It Was Sunday - What A Black Day  
Mouth To Mouth Resus - Citation  
Sounding Heartbeats - Intimidations

(reff)

(Annie Are You OK?)  
(Will You Tell Us That You're OK?)  
(There's A Sign In The Window)  
(That He Struck You - A Crescendo Annie)  
(He Came Into Your Apartment)  
(He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet)  
(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)  
(You Were Struck Down)  
(It Was Your Doom)

(Annie Are You OK?)  
(So, Annie Are You OK?)  
(Are You OK Annie?)  
(You've Been Hit By)  
(You've Been Struck By -  
A Smooth Criminal)

(**A/N : **Hehe. Lirik gratis! Um... gue lupa lagu aslinya gimana, jadi kalo ada lirik yang kepotong, maaf, ya. Sebenernya ini masih lebih panjang lagi, cuma sisanya kayak dialog gitu. Makanya, gak gue masukin. Atau itu lirik juga, ya? Hmm...)

**Penonton : **(tepok tangan heboh sambil siul-siul gaje) KYYYYAAAA!! RIDDLE!! KYYYYAAAA!!! LUCIUS!!

**Lee : **(tepok tangan, nyengir lebar) Luar biasa!! Fantastis!! Menakjubkan! Amazing!! Pemirsa! Kapan lagi coba, ngeliat Riddle nyanyi sambil joget, ditambah Lucius yang moonwalk?! Ah!! I love this job!!

**Snape : **(ikut tepok tangan) Iya. Tapi, suara gue masih lebih merdu dari dia. Dia gak pernah latian nyanyi kalo lagi mandi kayak gue, sih, makanya sember gitu suaranya. Off pitch semua. Noise pula. Secara keseluruhan, Anda masih belum berhasil. (sok bermimik ala juri-juri lomba nyanyi)

**Riddle : **(twitch) Lo bilang suara gue jelek?! (cabut tongkat, ngeliat ke arah Snape dengan tatapan membunuh)

**Snape : **(sweatdrop)

* * *

**BREAK!**

* * *

**Lee : **(ngeliat Snape yang tepar gak tau diapain sama Riddle) Biarin aja. Ntar juga bangun. Masuk ke pertanyaan lagi. Lucius, lo pernah diompolin Draco, gak?

**Lucius : **(ngeliat curiga) Ini 'Yes or No Question', ya?

**Lee : **Bukan. Beneran. (senyum innocent)

**Lucius : **(masih curiga) Hmm... Gak pernah, sih. Soalnya selama Draco masih bayi, gue ogah ngurusnya. Biar tugasnya Cissy aja. Ntar udah gedean dikit, baru gue ikutan turun tangan.

**Lee : **Hoo... Ini buat Voldemort. (ngeliat ke Riddle) Yang ini gak usah 'henshin' deh. Kasian. Lo pasti capek ganti-ganti mulu. Pertanyaannya adalah kenapa tanda buat Harry harus petir, dan bukannya bulan sabit?

**Riddle : **Ntar kalo bulan sabit jadi Sailor Moon, dong? (termenung sebentar) Najis... Jadi ngebayangin Harry pake baju Sailor Moon sambil bilang "Dengan kekuatan bulan, akan menghukummu!"...

**Lucius : **Kalo emang gitu, ntar kita jadi Death Moon, dong?

**Fenrir : **Death Moon itu yang sirkus itu, bukan? Ah, kerenan yang pas lawan Galaksia, lagi. Temen-temennya kan, pada dibunuhin semua itu.

**Snape : **(udah bangun) Menurut gue bagusan yang lawan Black Moon, yang mereka pertama kali ketemu Chibiusa. Eh, yang ketemu Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, sama Hotaru juga keren, tuh! Yang Chibiusa-nya hampir mati!

Maka, sibuklah mereka ngomongin Sailor Moon...

**Lee : **Ternyata, mereka penggemar Sailor Moon... Eh, jadi kenapa petir, sih?

**Riddle : **Ada di skrip. Hehe.

**Lee : **Ah. Lo semua ngelesnya gitu, deh. "Ada di skrip". Gak kreatif. Next pertanyaan, buat Fenrir. Ada yang nanya, nih. Dari semua korban lo, siapa yang paling enak?

**Fenrir : **… Jawab jujur?

**Lee : **Yaiya, lah. Masa' bo'ong?

**Fenrir : **Mmm… Paling enak, ya? Kalo paling enak itu... Lupin.

**Penonton : **(heboh)

**Riddle, Lucius : **(ngeliat Fenrir dengan sebel)

**Fenrir : **Lagian, tekstur daging dia itu lembut banget. Belom lagi lehernya itu pas banget kalo di mulut. Pokoknya, gigit dia tu mak nyus.

**Snape : **Bukannya semua anak kecil tekstur dagingnya emang lembut, ya?

**Fenrir : **Kalo Lupin itu ekstra lembut! Ah, lo mesti cobain, deh! Lo ntar pasti ngerti, deh, kayak gimana rasanya!

**Riddle : **Jadi pengen coba...

**Lucius : **(bengong, ngebayangin 'rasa'nya Remus kayak apa)

**Lee : **(sweatdrop) Umm... Kalo emang Remus itu enak banget, kenapa gak lo bawa kabur aja, sih, tu anak biar bisa lo 'rasain' lagi? Hehehe.

**Fenrir : **Iya, ya. Hmm.. Kenapa gak gue bawa kabur aja, ya. Daripada dia sama Black gitu... Kenapa gak gue bawa kabur, ya? (nanya ke Lucius)

**Lee : **AHA!! Karena Fenrir Greyback gak menjawab pertanyaan dan malah ngelempar pertanyaan ke orang lain, dia terkena DARE!!

**Fenrir : **Hah??? Dare lagi?? Kenapa harus gue mulu yang kena??

**Lee : **Anggep aja nasib. Tapi, tenang. Dare kali ini lo gak sendirian kok.

**Riddle, Lucius, Snape : **(langsung mundur, ogah dijadiin korban)

**Lee : **Tenang. Gue gak bakal milih salah satu dari kalian, kok. Tenang aja. Untuk Dare kali ini, kita mendatangkan seorang tamu misterius. Saking misteriusnya, dia sendiri gak tau kalo dibawa ke acara ini. Hehehe. (ketawa jahanam) Oi! Bawa kesini tamunya!!

Dari backstage muncullah Crabbe dan Goyle gotong karung gede.

**Lee : **Sip. (ngasih kode ke tamu-tamunya buat ngedeket) Sekarang, mari kita sambut tamu misterius kita...

Crabbe dan Goyle mulai ngebuka karung dan mengeluarkan isinya yang ternyata adalah...

**Lee : **REMUS LUPIN!!

Dari dalam karung, muncullah Remus dengan baju french maid persis di episode sebelumnya yang bikin semua cowok mendadak jadi gay. Tangan dan kakinya diiket pake tali dan mulutnya dilakban biar gak banyak cing cong.

**Riddle, Fenrir, Snape, Lucius : **(ngeliat Remus dengan tatapan 'laper')

**Lee : **Remy-poo!! Kita ketemu lagi!! (nyengir, terus nyabut lakban di mulut Remus)

**Remus : **BRENGSEK!! Ini namanya penculikan!! Gue lagi enak-enak di rumah, tau-tau diserbu kayak gitu!! Gue gak terima!! Mana gue disuruh pake baju gak jelas begini! (murka)

**Lee : **Eh, ini baju yang kemaren, lho, Rem. Masa' lo gak inget?

**Remus : **(ngeliat Lee dengan tatapan membunuh) Pokoknya lepasin gue sekarang. Sirius sampe tau gue dibeginiin, pasti lo dibantai sama dia.

**Lee : **Sebelomnya, (balik badan dan ngadepin kamera) saya udah bilang kalo tamu kita ini bakal menjadi bagian dari Dare untuk Fenrir. Dan Dare itu adalah mereka berdua bakal dikurung di ruangan yang sama selama 30 menit!!

**Fenrir : **Assiikk!!

**Lee : **Tapi, lo gak boleh ngapa-ngapain Remus.

**Fenrir : **Yaaahh... (kecewa)

**Lucius : **(ngedeketin Lee, bisik) Eh, gimana kalo Dare-nya buat gue aja? Ya? Ntar lo gue beliin apa aja, deh. Terserah. Lo tinggal tunjuk. Ya?

**Riddle : **(langsung ngerangkul Lee, bisik) Daripada buat si banci satu ini, mending lo kasih ke gue. Gimana? Kalo nggak, lo gue Avada Kedavra. Pilih mana?

**Lee : **(glek) Eh... gimana, ya?

**Remus : **WOI!! Lepasin gue dulu!!

**Lee : **Tapi, Dare-nya buat Fenrir, tuh.

**Fenrir : **Yes!! (langsung gotong Remus dan ngebawa dia pergi entah kemana)

**Lee : **EH! Kok, Remusnya dibawa ka...

Terdengar suara ledakan dahsyat dan tau-tau Fenrir mental lagi ke set, tepar di lantai.

**Lee : **...bur? He? (ngedongak)

**Sirius : **Seenak jidat lo nyulik-nyulik Remus?! (murka. Tongkat terangkat tinggi dan tangan satunya meluk Remus dengan protektifnya) Rasakan pembalasanku!! (langsung melontarkan mantra ke arah Lucius)

**Lucius : **(berhasil menghindar, mantra Sirius malah kena ke setting latar di belakang Lucius) Yeee! Gak kena! Hahaha!

Akibat serangan dari Sirius, latar dari kayu itu mulai retak. Dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, robohlah latar tersebut dan ternyata di baliknya ada...

**Lucius : **(kaget) ... Draco?

Yep!! Draco Malfoy yang jatoh bersamaan dengan latarnya. Lagian siapa suruh senderan di latar... Tapi, yang bikin Lucius shock setengah mati adalah orang yang ikut jatoh barengan sama Draco, dan juga apa yang mereka lakukan.

**Lucius : **(histeris) Ngapain kamu ciuman sama si... si... si cunguk satu ini!!? (nunjuk ke arah Harry yang sama kagetnya)

**Harry : **(salting) So... Sore, om.

**Draco : **Eehh... Ini ada penjelasannya kok, Dad. (nyengir salting, muka merah)

**Lucius : **(twitch) Kamu sama dia… ada something???!!

**Draco : **Ng... nggak kok, Dad! Beneran! Tadi itu kecelakaan. Jadi Harry tadi kesini bareng Sirius, katanya nyariin Remus. Aku sendiri disini nungguin Dad. Terus, lagi ngobrol-ngobrol, eh, tau-tau settingnya roboh. Terus kita jatoh, terus gak sengaja bibir dia nempel ke bibir aku...

**Harry : **Ehh... Mending gue cabut aja, kali, ya... (mulai minggir)

**Lucius : **EH! Sini lo! Enak aja mo cabut abis nyium anak gue! Kalian berdua mesti dihukum!! (nyabut tongkat)

**Draco, Harry : **GYAAAA!!

**Lee : **(ngeliat dengan bingung keadaan di set. Sirius masih sibuk nyerang Fenrir dan kadang harus ngusir Riddle yang selalu ngedeketin Remus dan flirting sama werewolf imut satu itu. Belom lagi di ujung satunya, Lucius lagi sibuk ngejar-ngejar Draco sama Harry mau ngehukum dua anak itu. Alesannya bikin malu keluarga. Halah. Udah kayak sinetron aja...) Pemirsa, jujur, baru kali ini Kuis 'Siapa Berani' berakhir heboh. Aduh! (menghindar dari lampu sorot yang jatoh kena samber mantra dari Sirius) Buset... Rugi berapa ini produsernya? Ah, anyway, mari kita tinggalkan sejenak... (menghindar dari kamera yang tiba-tiba meledak, hasil serangan dari Lucius) kericuhan di belakang ini. Ingat, ya, untuk besok, kita punya 4 orang cewek. Asiik!! Tamu episode berikut cewek semua! Senangnya gue! Cewek-cewek ini adalah Ginny Weasley, Cho Chang, Fleur Delacour, dan Nymphadora Tonks! Jangan lupa kirim Truth dan Dare untuk keempat cewek itu, ya! Lee Jordan, pamit!!

--- ---

**A/N : **… Kekacauan… Ah, udahlah. Yang penting jadi. Iya, gak? (nggaaaakk...) Oiya, gw mo ngucapin terima kasih buat para reviewers. Makasih banyak!! Biarpun agak berkurang juga… Hiks.

Sekarang, waktunya membalas para anon reviewers! Ini balesan buat anon di ch 3 sama ch 4, ya. Hehe. (Aih… lama amat internet gue…)

**Saint-chimaira : **Yeah!! Makasih Mokie udah ngebantuin gue ngebujuk Kari dan Kuo!! Eh, kapan-kapan, bujuklah kakak lo itu dengan puppy dog eyes-mu itu biar dia mau nge-date sama Jou. Kasian, dua-duanya terus menjomblo. Hahaha! Ini Snape udah jadi bintang tamu. Hehe. Makasih truth, dare, sama reviewnya, ya. Cheers! (P.S. : Mana puppyshipping yang baruu!? *nagih*)

**red-deimon-beta : **Rajin sekali lo sampe ngereview 2 kali… Panjang semua, lagi! Ah! Aku senang review panjang!! Tapi mana review-mu buat ch 4 kemaren?! Kelamaan! Mending reviewnya di dobel (atau di tripel sekalian) di ch ini aja, ya. Hehehe.

**Lollipop : **Iya! Gue udah nemu! Tapi internet gue lemot. Jadi, kalo mau OL susah lewat fb. Mending lo add YM gue aja. Pasti ketemu, kok! Makanya, bacalah fic ini di tempat sepi daripada lo disangka sinting sama temen sekosan. Hahaha! Hoo... belom nonton HP6? Jangan. Pasti menyesal. Mending lo nonton Up! Hehee. Atau Ice Age 3. Emang tinggal dimana??

**Moonzheng : **PUAS sekali! Hehehe. Ih. Sok kepedean lo. Eh, ngomong-ngomong 'moon', itu double mooncakes mo diapain? Terus, AtC jadi di post? Terus, si Teddy kita telantarkan begitu aja? Kapan mo OL lagi?

Yep. Demikianlah balasan review. Maaf kalo aneh. Jangan lupa. Tamu berikutnya adalah Ginny Weasley, Cho Chang, Fleur Delacour, sama Nymphadora Tonks. Jangan gak ngasih truth sama dare!! Kasih dare terus juga gak apa-apa, kok! Ya? Hehehe. Coolkid, pamit!


	6. Tonks, Fleur, Cho, dan Ginny

**A/N : **Hai, hai. Hehe. Kita ketemu lagi, nih. Siap untuk episode berikutnya? Pasti siap, dong. Apalagi, gue udah lama gak posting cerita ini. Hehehe. Eh, yang kemaren itu lebih dari seminggu, ya? Haduuh... Maaf, ya. Gue banyak acara kemaren. Yang pas chapter ini juga rada-rada padet gue... (sok sibuk) Maaf, ya, kalo updatenya lama. Hohoho.

Oiya. Buat Saint-Chimaira, ada bonus kejutan buat lo. Hehehe.

**Warning : **Eh, biasanya pake warning, gak, sih? Nggak, ya? Ah, yaudalah. Sekarang warning aja. Hehehe. Berhati-hatilah kalian dengan yang namanya BASHING!! Betul sekali, sodara-sodara! Di chapter ini, semua bintang tamu bakal di BASHING abis-abisan! Huahahahah!! Lagian, pertanyaan lo semua memojokkan kayak gitu... Tapi, gak apa-apa, sih. Emang gue ngebuat chapter ini biar kita bisa mem-BASHING dengan tenang. Hehehe. Oiya, buat yang gak tau bashing itu apa, itu artinya kita MENJELEK-JELEKKAN karakter. Sama SLASH/SHONEN-AI disinggung disini.

**Disclaimer : **Punya tante JK Rowling. Tapi... ntar coba gue cari di eBay atau di KasKus jualan hak ciptanya, gak. Siapa tau, dia jual hak cipta beberapa karakter (terutama Remus, Sirius, James, dan Teddy) dengan harga murah... (ngarep)

**Everybody if you can, do the Bartman. Shake your body turn it out if you can, man. Move your butt to the side, yes you can, can. Everybody in the house do the Bartman. ('Do the Bartman' – OST The Simpsons TV Series) GUE KANGEN NONTON 'THE SIMPSONS'!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Lee : **Hola penonton di rumah dan juga penonton di studio!!

**Penonton : **(tereak-tereak lebay, seneng akhirnya Kuis 'Siapa Berani' udah on-air lagi)

**Lee : **Sip. Gue seneng kalo penontonnya antusias gini. Hehehe. Kembali lagi bersama saya, Lee Jordan, untuk kuis paling dahsyat abad ini, Kuis 'Siapa Berani'!!

Berkumandang theme song kuis, sementara penontonnya tepuk tangan heboh. Kalo ada yang beruntung dan kesorot kamera, gaya norak mulai di pasang (mis : lambai-lambai lebay (wah! Berima!!), senyum lebar sampe deretan gigi tampak dengan jelas, atau ada juga yang mengacungkan tanda suer a.k.a. peace dengan alasan yang gak jelas ke arah kamera)

**Lee : **Hyaaa... Antusias, tapi norak, ya, penontonnya. Oke. Untuk hari ini, kita kedatengan tamu-tamu yang yaaahh... cukup spesial, lah. Kenapa mereka spesial? Karena mereka adalah istri-istri dari para pahlawan di novel HP. Mari kita sambut, Ginny Weasley, Cho Chang, Fleur Delacour, dan Nymphadora Tonks!!

Ginny, Cho, Fleur, dan Tonks masuk ke set dengan muka sumringah dan senyum mengembang lebar di wajah mereka masing-masing. Secara teratur, mereka duduk rapi di sofa berukuran besar berwarna merah (yap. Sofa ijo yang kmaren disimpen di gudang) yang terletak pas di tengah-tengah set.

**Lee : **Wah, senangnya hari ini tamu-tamunya cewek semua. Dari kemaren gue sepet liat cowok melulu. Paling, cuma ada Hermione. Itu juga di episode awal sama 2 orang cowok sohibnya. Berikutnya cowoooooook terus. (mendesah) Anyway, gimana kabarnya, girls?

**Ginny, Cho, Fleur, Tonks : **(senyum) Baiikkk!!

**Lee : **Wuaaahh… Udah lama kuping gue gak denger suara merdu makhluk Tuhan bernama perempuan! Gembiranya aku!! Beruntung suami-suaminya pada gak ada di studio semua!!

**Tonks : **(mukanya mendadak langsung sendu dan suram)

**Ginny : **(bisik) Lee, kalo bisa, lo jangan nyebut-nyebut masalah suami, Remus, Sirius, atau yang lain berhubungan dengan perceraian dia. Kasian.

**Lee : **Oh. Oke. Sip. (ngecek daftar pertanyaan sama Dare) Mati gue... Mana isi Truth sama Dare buat Tonks ada hubungannya sama pernikahan dia sama Remus, lagi. Tsk. Ah, terserahlah. Oiya, Fleur, apa kabar, nih? Di film yang ke-6, kan, lo gak keluar. Gimana kabarnya?

**Fleur : **Fine. (melemparkan senyuman paling dahsyatnya)

**Lee : **Bagus. Sekarang, kita langsung masuk sesi tanya-jawab aja, ya. Pertama adalah pertanyaan untuk seorang Ginny Weasley. Apa enaknya jadi satu-satunya cewek di keluarga lo, selain nyokap?

**Ginny : **Hmm... Gimana, ya? Yang jelas, gue jadi dimanja banget sama kakak-kakak gue yang over protective. Apalagi Charlie sama Bill. Dua-duanya protektif banget. Mereka berdua itu kakak favorit gue! Oiya, saking protektifnya, masa' waktu Harry dateng buat ngelamar gue, Harry diinterogasi 5 jam lebih gitu sama mereka berdua. Belom lagi Fred sama George yang bikin tantangan buat Harry. Terus, Ron yang –lagi- menginterogasi Harry. Pokoknya, gue seneng jadi adek cewek mereka.

**Lee : **Hmm... Eh, gue mo nanya, nih. Jawab jujur, ya. Ron itu sebenernya gimana, sih, orangnya? Kok, kayaknya dia penakut banget gitu.

**Ginny : **Itu gara-gara dia selalu jadi bulan-bulanannya Fred sama George, lagi. Makanya dia jadi paranoid gitu.

**Lee : **Hooo... Gitu, toh asal muasalnya. Pertanyaan berikutnya untuk seorang perempuan cantik bernama Fleur Delacour. Hehehe. Masih soal kakak-kakaknya Ginny. Lo nikah sama Bill, kan? Nah, pesta pernikahan lo waktu itu kan ancur lebur gara-gara serangan Death Eaters. Itu gimana? Pengen bikin pesta ulang, gak?

**Fleur : **(ngomong dengan logat Cinta Laura) Ouw. Kita udah buat party lagi. Tapi itu semacem private party, gitchu. Guests-nya aja limited, soalnya we don't want to attract wartawan. Ntar jadi berantakan kayak previous party, lagi.

**Lee : **(mangap) … sampe sekarang gue suka bingung sama omongannya Fleur… Ah, anyway, masih ada hubungannya sama Bill. Kan, di HBP Bill digigit sama Fenrir. Nah, katanya si Bill jadi rada-rada berubah, ya, sejak itu? Terus, lo pengen membalaskan dendam suami lo itu, gak?

**Fleur : **Ouw. Iya. Bill jadi agak strange gitu sejak Greyback bite dia. Dia jadi lebih prefer meat-nya setengah mateng. Biasanya, sih, dia prefer daging sapi daripada lamb. He says, dagingnya lebih nice. And then, masalah revenge, sih, gak kepikiran, ya. It's not my business. Itu urusan Bill with Greyback. If Bill mau revenge ke Greyback, ya silakan dia sendiri. Kenapa harus I?

**Penonton : **(mangap, bingung dengan penuturan seorang Fleur Delacour)

**Lee : **... Gue bingung. Sebenernya lo itu orang Prancis atau bukan, sih? Daritadi ngomongnya campur Inggris mulu...

**Fleur : **Oh. Ini because aku udah terbiasa sama English. Tapi, aku sometimes masih pake French kalo talking sama my children, kok.

**Lee : **Terserah, lo mo ngomong apa. Gue pusing. Oiya, ngomongin anak-anak lo, si Victoire apa kabar? Masihkah dengan Teddy?

**Fleur : **Masih. Kenapa?

**Lee : **Oh. Nggak. Hehehe. Eh, lo sebenernya setuju, gak, sih sama hubungan mereka berdua? Terus, sebelum Victoire jadian sama Teddy, lo pernah ada niatan buat jodohin dia, gak? Misalnya sama cowok Prancis, gitu, biar darah Prancisnya lebih kentel lagi.

**Fleur : **Hmmm... Aku gak pernah kepikiran buat ngejodohin Victoire. Lagian, menurut aku, sih, mereka berdua udah cocok banget. Tinggal tunggu lamaran aja, deh. (nyengir) Lagian, apa yang kurang dari seorang Teddy? Ganteng, iya. Mapan, iya. Baik, iya. Pengertian, iya. Sabar, iya. Belom lagi kalo dimintain tolong ngangkut barang belanjaan, dia gak pernah nolak!

**Lee : **Akhirnya lo ngomong normal... Eh? Emang, lo kalo belanja sampe berapa kilo?

**Fleur : **(termenung) Hmm... Kira-kira 30-an kilo, lah.

**Lee : **Sadis... Pantesan Teddy badannya jadi gitu. Tiap hari jadi kuli angkut, sih... Terus, pertanyaan berikutnya untuk seorang cewek imut bernama Cho Chang. Menurut lo, lebih hot dan cakep siapa, Harry atau Cedric?

**Cho : **Sebagai istri yang baik, pasti gue milih Harry, dong. Hohoho. (ketawa pelan, sambil mulut ditututpin pake punggung tangannya. Buat yang masih gak kebayang, tontonlah anime-anime dan perhatikan dengan seksama cara ketawa para chara ceweknya)

**Lee : **(terpana sesaat gara-gara ngeliat Cho ketawa gaje) Eh, episode kedua, kan, Cedric jadi tamu disini. Gue mo tanya soal hubungan lo sama Cedric. Lo pernah ngerasa bersalah, gak, waktu jadian sama Harry, sementara Cedric mati? Dan waktu lo dapet kabar Cedric mati, lo pengen nuntut JKR, gak?

**Cho : **Hmm... Sebenernya dulu sempet ada rasa bersalah gitu, ke Cedric, karena kok kesannya gue ngeduain dia gitu, biarpun dia mati. Tapi, lama-kelamaan gue yakin Cedric pasti mau gue lebih bahagia meskipun gak ada dia di dunia untuk nemenin gue di saat suka dan duka. Dan jujur, yang pertama kali nembak itu aku, sampe aku nangis-nangis. Tapi, itu semua karena aku cinta mati sama dia dulu. Dia bagaikan pelita di hatiku... Hiks... (kamera nge-zoom mukanya yang udah berlinang air mata buaya, hasil tangisan bombay seorang Cho Chang. Maksudnya biar dapet suasana dramatis ala sinetron) Dan jujur (sesengukan) aku... aku... sedih banget... hiks, hiks... (srooot) pas Cedric mati. Aku gak nyangka... kalo... hiks, hiks... ternyata Mbak JKR sangat... huueee... amat tega membunuh... Cedric cintaku waktu itu.... (SRRRRROOOOTT) Padahal, gue gak ada maksud mau ninggalin Cedric... Padahal aku... aku... masih peduliiiii... (SSSRRRROOOOOOOOOTTTTTTT) HUUUEEEEE..!!

**Lee : **(il—feel denger curhatan Cho)… Kok, jadi curhat, gini? Ah, anyway, Cho Chang terkena DARE!!

Backsound suara petir menyambar-nyambar.

**Cho : **Hah? (bingung, tiba-tiba udah gak nangis lagi, bekas air mata langsung sirna) Kok, gue kena Dare?

**Lee : **Soalnya pertanyaan yang terakhir itu sebenernya 'Yes or No Question'. Hehehe. Dan Dare-nya adalaaaaah… eng ing eng!! Nangkep tikus, happy jump di atas Firebolt, dan diserang Death Eaters!!

**Cho : **Ha?? Banyak amat? Itu semua harus gue lakuin??

**Lee : **Ya nggak. Lo pilih salah satu, deh. Mumpung gue lagi baik, nih. (ngebolak-balik kertas isi Truth sama Dare)

**Cho : **(mikir) Gue geli sama tikus. Kalo diserang Death Eaters ntar gue mati. Hmmm… Tapi, happy jump diatas Firebolt juga bisa bikin gue tewas. Apa, ya?? Hmm… nangkepin tikus aja, kali, ya?

**Lee : **Nangkepin tikus? Yakin?

**Cho : **(ngangguk)

**Tonks : **… Kayaknya ada yang gak beres, deh...

**Lee : **Sip! Kalo gitu, ntar lo langsung aja ke backstage, tanyain Filch daerah mana yang harus diambilin tikusnya. Soalnya, studio kita dikepung tikus udah dari kapan tau. Ntar, lo kumpulin semuanya terus lo buang yang jauh dari sini, ya. Oke?

**Cho : **Jadi, lo ngemanfaatin gue buat jadi pengusir hama tikus??!

**Lee : **Iya. Soalnya, beli obatnya gak tau dimana. Selain itu, biaya pengusir hama profesional mahal. Nah, mumpung elo dengan sukarelanya milih Dare ini, jadi, yaaa... Itung-itung sekali dayung, dua-tiga pulau terlewati. Hehehe.

**Cho : **Sialan... (pergi untuk memusnahkan tikus sambil bersungut-sungut)

**Lee : **Nah, sambil nunggu Cho balik, kita terusin aja talk shownya. Hiahaha. Next question buat Tonks! Daritadi gue nanya buat Ginny, Fleur, sama Cho, sekarang giliran Tonks!!

**Tonks : **Sip! Fire on!

**Lee : **(nyengir) Gue seneng, nih, kalo tamunya semangat gini! Hahahaha! Oke, pertanyaan pertama, kenapa lo gak suka nama depan lo? Seandainya lo dikasih kesempatan buat milih nama depan, lo mau apa?

**Tonks : **Gue gak suka nama 'Nymphadora' soalnya kedengeran tolol. Iya, gak, sih?

**Fleur : **Ah, nggak kok. Nymph kan makhluk gaib yang terkenal cantik. Enak, dong, nama lo berarti cantik.

**Tonks : **Nymph-nya gue gak masalah. Yang gue masalahin itu DORA-nya!

**Ginny : **Hoo... Jadi kayak 'Dora The Explorer', ya...

**Tonks : **Iya! Dan dulu pas jaman-jaman gue sekolah, semua temen gue manggil gue Dora. Gak ada yang mau manggil gue Nymph gara-gara terlalu susah. Makanya, gue ngotot orang-orang manggil gue Tonks. At least, masih mendingan daripada Dora…

**Ginny : **Tapi, kan Tonks artinya…

**Lee : **Eh! Jangan disebut! Ini acara live, gak pake sensor, tau! Terus, pengen nama apa?

**Tonks : **Apaan, kek. Asal gak ada Dora-nya. Geli gue sama kata Dora. Mana dulu pas Teddy masih kecil dia tontonannya 'Dora', lagi...

**Lee : **Kalo gak 'Dora', pasti 'Diego'.

**Tonks : **Iya. Atau nggak dia nonton 'Hey Arnold'…

**Lee : **Eh, ngomong-ngomong Arnold, Pigmy Puff lo dulu namanya Arnold, kan? Kenapa dikasih nama Arnold? Gak lucu banget…

**Ginny : **Iiiihhh… Itu imut, lagi. Coba aja lo liat Arnold di 'Hey Arnold'. Kan, lucu kepalanya kayak bola rugby gitu. Hehehe. Nama Pigmy Puff gue itu terinspirasi dari kartun itu, lho. Hehe.

**Lee : **Oh.. Kirain lo namain Arnold gara-gara ngefans sama Arnold Schwazenegger... Terus, gue mo melanjutkan pertanyaan ke Tonks. Bisa ngubah idung jadi belalai gajah, nggak?

**Tonks : **Bisa dong. (langsung ngerubah idung jadi belalai gajah, terus balik lagi ke normal)

**Lee : **Uwwoooo...!! (tepok tangan) Luar biasa! Eh, kalo berubah jadi babi, terus kampanye anti Flu Babi, bisa gak?

**Tonks : **Oh. Bentar, ya. (langsung berubah jadi babi warna pink muda yang imut-imut, kayak boneka babi yang dijual di pasaran)

**Lee : **Kereen!! Eh, coba lo bawa ini (ngasih spanduk kampanye) terus lo berdiri di deket bangku penonton. (ngeluarin kamera) Eh, penontonnya heboh, dong!!

**Penonton : **(mendadak heboh, apalagi yang kena shoot kamera SLR punya Lee)

**Lee : **(motret beberapa kali) Sip!! Dengan demikian, Tonks telah melakukan Dare tanpa disuruh. Maka dengan berat hati (ketawa licik) Tonks dikenakan Dare!! Muahahaha!!

**Tonks : **Apa?! Yang tadi itu Dare?! Licik! Gue gak dikasih tau!!

**Lee : **Lagian lo mau-mau aja gue suruh-suruh kayak gitu. Hehehe. Udah, sekarang Dare baru buat lo adalah... Adu lari ngelilingin Hogwarts sama Peeves dan Myrtle!!

**Peeves, Myrtle : **(tiba-tiba muncul dan langsung nyeret Tonks ke Hogwarts buat race)

**Lee : **Sip! Sekarang tinggal 2 ekor lagi! Muahahahaha!! (ketawa biadab)

**Ginny, Fleur : **(merinding)

**Lee : **Fleur, ada pertanyaan iseng dari seorang pemirsa di rumah. Patronus lo itu wujudnya apaan, ya?

**Fleur : **(mendesah lega, kirain pertanyaannya aneh) Mmm... berhubung aku orangnya anggun, jadi Patronus-ku itu bentuknya angsa putih. Kan angsa itu anggun, elegan...

**Lee : **Hoo... Terus, Ginny kok, lo mau dimadu –bah, dimadu...- sama Harry? Emang lo gak pernah berantem sama Cho untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari Harry?

**Ginny : **Awalnya gue nolak, tapi daripada Harry main serong sama cewek lain di belakang gue, mending ketauan jelas ada saingan gue di depan mata. Masalah berantem, sih, pasti pernah, ya. Namanya juga berbagi. Pasti ada aja yang ngerasa gak adil. Tapi, gue yakin Harry udah berusaha seadil mungkin buat kita berdua. Selain itu, ternyata Cho asik juga. Apalagi kalo ada sale. Wuih, dia itu paling apal toko mana lagi sale, mana yang barangnya bagus, kayak gitu. Asik, deh, kalo belanja sama Cho!

**Fleur : **(sumringah begitu denger kata 'sale') Yang bener? Eh, kapan-kapan kalo mau shopping, ajak gue, dong!

**Ginny : **Sip, sip! Eh, Jakarta Great Sale masih ada, tuh. Kalo mau, ayo besok kita terbang ke Jakarta terus shopping. Abis itu, kita transit bentar di Singapur terus belanja-belenji di Orchard Roadnya. Terus, Cho juga punya langganan bagus, lho, di Hong Kong. Barang bajakan, tapi kelas A. Gak kalah sama merk aslinya!

**Fleur : **Beneran??! Duh, gue emang udah harus cuci gudang, nih. Banyak tas, sepatu, sama baju yang udah gak fashionable lagi. Eh, kamu tau, kan, sepatu itemku yang _Manolo Blahnik _itu? Ih, pengen diloakin aja, deh, terus diganti sama _Prada _aja.

**Ginny : **Gue punya _Prada _tapi tas. Ada tuh selemari penuh, barengan sama _Louis Vuitton _sama _Versace._

**Fleur : **Eh, _Versace_-nya itu yang pernah kamu bawa ke family gathering itu, ya? Ih, itu lucu banget, deh. Eh, kemaren aku shopping di London terus dapet tas limited edition-nya _Marc Jacobs_!

**Ginny : **Yang bener??! Itu kan mahal banget?!

**Fleur : **Lumayan, lah. Sekitar beberapa ribu dollar, tapi masih terjangkau, kok. Eh, kapan-kapan kita buka lelang aja, yuk! Daripada barang-barangnya dibuang.

**Ginny : **Boleh, boleh! Ntar aku kasih tau yang lainnya, ya. Kayaknya Hermione sama Parvati pengen ngebuang parfum _Chanel _sama _Dior _mereka, deh. Katanya, udah bosen. Padahal, setengah botol aja blom. Baru pernah mereka pake sekali semprot. Terus, gue sendiri mo ngeluarin banyak barang dari kloset. Pengen ganti sama koleksi barunya _Oscar Delarenta, Vivient Westwood, _sama _Kors._

**Lee : **... Serem abis dengerin omongan mereka. Merk-nya mahal semua, bo. Mana tas seharga ribuan dollar dibilang 'terjangkau' lah... Sinting. Eh, Ginny gimana rasanya punya anak 3 ekor? Mana yang paling tua bandelnya amit-amit jabang bayi...

**Ginny : **Enak aja, kok. Mereka itu jadi kayak semacem penghibur buat gue. Biarpun James jailnya amit-amit, tetep aja kalo dia mendadak alim gue jadi panik. Sama aja kayak Fleur. Fleur juga anaknya 3 biji. Enak, kan, punya anak 3?!

**Fleur : **Iya! Pokoknya, kalo orang tuanya mau jalan-jalan, gak perlu khawatir. Tinggal titipin aja ke sodaranya, beres, deh!

**Ginny : **Bener-bener!

**Lee : **Oiya. Fleur juga punya 3 orang anak, ya. Victoire, Dominique, sama Louis. Ginny, menurut lo apa yang paling lo benci dari Ron?

**Ginny : **Apa, ya? Hmmm... kadang-kadang dia terlalu protektif. Jadi, gue capek. Terus dia juga kelewat parnoan. Jadi sebel...

**Lee : **Hoo... Terus, lo pernah naksir Ron, gak? (nanya ke Fleur)

**Fleur : **Ha? Kenapa gue harus naksir dia? Mendingan Bill kemana-mana, deh. Gak pernah, lah!

**Lee : **Ya kirain lo jadi suka sama dia gara-gara dia sama Harry pernah nolong Gabrielle pas di GoF. Cinlok, cinlok.

**Fleur : **Ih. Amit-amit. Eh, lagian mereka nolong apaan? Orang ternyata adek gue gak diapa-apain di bawah air itu. Sok superhero aja mereka berdua. Nyesel gue udah terima kasih sama mereka. Gak penting ternyata...

**Lee : **Ya, ampuun... Ternyata mereka cuma sok-sokan aja, ya. Hahahah. Eh, Ginny, kenapa Fred sama George bisa lebih tenar dari gue? Padahal mereka nakal.

**Ginny : **Eh, justru bandelnya itu, lagi, yang bikin cewek-cewek kesem-sem sama mereka berdua. Kalo mereka jaim, pasti gak asik. Makanya, kalo pengen tenar, lo ikutan jail aja. Coba lo liat. Harry sama Ron tenar gara-gara jail. Draco juga. Sirius sama James juga tenar gara-gara jail.

**Fleur : **Kalo Sirius, sih, gara-gara dia bikin sensasi di HPA, kali.

**Ginny : **Oiya. Itu juga. (nyengir)

**Lee : **Eh, mumpung orangnya gak ada. Menurut kalian, hubungan Remus sama Sirius gimana? Sebenernya ini pertanyaan buat Tonks, tapi tadi katanya dia langsung mewek kalo disinggung masalah ini, jadi gue nanya lo berdua aja. Hehe.

**Fleur : **Kok? (bingung)

**Lee : **Udahlah! Jawab aja.

**Ginny : **Hmm... Apa, ya? Gue juga bingung. Lagian, terlalu mendadak, sih. Out of the blue. Gak pake basa-basi, eh, langsung jadian. Kawin lari pula. Ck, ck, ck... (geleng-geleng)

**Fleur : **Kalo menurut gue, mereka cocok-cocok aja, kok. Lagian, yang satunya imut, yang satunya ganteng. Pasangan seme-uke yang sempurna. (nyengir)

**Ginny : **Bener-bener! Hahaha! Gue setuju sama Fleur!

**Cho : **(tiba-tiba masuk lagi ke set, keringetan baru lari-larian nangkepin tikus) Tikusnya udah gue buang jauh, noh. Gue buang di pinggir tembok Cina. (ngeliat Fleur sama Ginny yang cekikan ngebayangin adegan SBRL, ngangkat sebelah alis) Ada yang lucu, ya? Bagi-bagi, dong!

**Ginny : **Ini. Si Lee tiba-tiba ngasih kita pertanyaan soal Sirius sama Remus. Gimana, Cho? Lo setuju, gak?

**Cho : **Setuju, dong! (ngikik) Mereka tu lucu banget. Pasangan serasi, klop! Eh, tau gak. Kemaren pas ke Diagon Alley, gue ketemu mereka lagi belanja berduaan. So sweet banget, deh... Gue yakin Harry pasti gak mau nemenin kita belanja. Iya, kan, Gin?

**Fleur : **Hah? Belanja bareng? So sweet sekaliii… Bill mana mau aku suruh nememin belanja. Seneng, ya, jadi Remus punya suami kayak Sirius yang perhatian, mau diajak kemana-mana. Gak kayak Bill yang kerjaaaa mulu. Emangnya gue gak perlu perhatian, apa? Huh!

**Ginny : **Bener-bener! Harry juga kayak gitu. Sok sibuk, gak mau nemenin gue atau Cho belanja. Untung kita bisa jalan berdua, ya, Cho. Belom lagi Harry itu possessive sangat! Masa' dia kemaren ngebuangin seragam Quidditch gue yang tulisannya masih 'G. Weasley'?! Dia bilang, "Kamu sekarang udah jadi Potter, bukan Weasley lagi! Aku gak mau kamu digodain sama pemain lain!" Gitu... Padahal lumayan buat kenang-kenangan... Ada kali sekitar 3 jubah dia bakar... Sekarang di lemari numpuk tu yang seragam tulisan 'G. Potter'. Ada sekitar 6...

**Cho : **He-eh. Iri banget gue sama Remus. Enak, kali, ya punya cowok kayak Sirius, yang perhatian, penyayang, belom lagi ganteng...

**Fleur, Cho, Ginny : **(menghela napas panjang, meratapi nasib dapet suami gak sebaik Sirius)

**Lee : **Enaknya punya tamu cewek semua kayak gini, nih. Gak perlu gue tanyain, Truth-nya dijawab semua! Hahahah! Tapi, karena mereka ngobrol tanpa menghiraukan gue, mereka semua kena Dare!!

**Fleur, Cho, Ginny : **WHAT??

**Lee : **Ah, gak usah sok kaget! Siapa suruh ngegosip di acara orang. Pake curhat segala, lagi. Emang ini tempat gratis curhat, apa? Pertama, buat Fleur, lo harus mencepakkan rambut lo!

**Fleur : **VAT?! (baca : WHAT?!) Are you out of your mind??! Please, deh. Rambut cepak is sooooo yesterday. Lo gak baca trend taon ini, apa? Gak GAOL banget, sih, lo?! Pokoknya gue gak mau cepak!

**Lee : **Yaudah. Lomba makan kuaci sama hamster. Nih, hamsternya. (ngeluarin kandang hamster dan 2 mangkok mie penuh dengan kuaci) Siap? Mulai!!

**Fleur : **(mulai makan kuacinya)

Beberapa menit kemudian...

**Tonks : **(baru balik, bingung ngeliat Fleur lagi duel hidup-mati sama seekor hamster imut berwarna putih-orange bernama Hamtaro) Ini ngapain?

**Cho : **Fleur lagi kena Dare. Duh, mana gue juga kena, lagi... Masa' gue harus dandan ala badut? Abis ini gue mesti ke ruang make-up. Ah, sekarang aja, deh. Biar cepet selesei. (cabut ke ruang make-up)

**Ginny : **Gue juga kena. Masa' gue harus nari-nari ala India, lengkap dengan nyanyiannya. Tapi, masih mending daripada gue main karambol sama Snape. Amit-amit...

**Tonks : **(cuma bisa manggut-manggut sambil ngeliat Fleur masih sibuk ngemil kuaci ngelawan Hamtaro)

**Fleur : **GUE NYERAAAHH!! (tepar di sofa) Duhh... gak lagi-lagi, deh, gue makan kuaci. Eneg duluan...

**Lee : **Yak! Jadi, Fleur kalah!! Muahahahahah! Eh, halo Tonks. Gimana race-nya? Menang?

**Tonks : **Menang, dong. Masa' gue kalah lawan hantu-hantu payah itu? Malu-maluin nama Auror aja. Bisa-bisa gue didepak jadi Auror sama Kingsley dan Moody.

**Lee : **Hoo... Eh, mana Cho?

**Cho : **(keluar dari ruang make-up, udah didandanin ala badut, kesel) Puas, lo?

**Lee : **(ketawa ngakak) Puas banget! Huahahahahahahahaha!! Eh, sekarang Ginny. Ayo, gih. Nari-nari India. Mo lagu dari film apa, nih? Hehehe.

**Ginny : **(bete, tapi akhirnya menari ala India diiringi lagu Kuch Kuch Hota Hai, lengkap dengan muter-muter dari pohon ke pohon dengan salah seorang penonton cowok yang dia ajak)

**Lee : **(ketawa makin keras) HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! Hiahahahah!! Haduh... (nyeka air mata yang keluar) Udah. Yok, kita balik ke tanya-jawab lagi. Cho, apus, deh, make-up-nya. Ntar gue jadi pengen ketawa lagi. Gyahahahahaha!! –ehm- Sambil nungguin Cho, gue mo nanya-nanya ke Ginny. Apa yang bikin lo tergila-gila sama Harry? Apakah karena dia handal dalam mengecup?

**Ginny : **Bahasa lo gak enak banget, deh... Hmm... Dia baik. (blush) Walaupun workaholic, dia perhatian sama keluarganya, terutama anak-anaknya. Dan masalah ciuman... (blush) Yaaah, bisa dibilang dia master-nya dibandingin sama 3 orang mantan gue. Hehe.

**Lee : **Cieee... Jadi, biarpun muka Harry bisulan kayak apa juga, lo pasti masih demen sama dia, kan?

**Ginny : **(mikir) Nah, itu dia. Agak susah, tuh. Hmmm… Kalo dibuang, sayang. Disimpen juga kalo udah buluk…

**Lee : **Waaaahh... Parah banget, lo!

**Ginny : **Ih. Bercanda, kali! Gue tetep cinta sama Harry, biarpun dia udah gak ganteng lagi.

**Cho : **(baru balik dari ruang make-up)

**Lee : **Oiya, Cho! Ada pertanyaan dari pemirsa. Klo menurut JKR, lo seharusnya nikah sama Muggle. Kok, tiba-tiba lo muncul jadi Mrs. Potter? Apakah ini tanda-tanda lo poliandri?

**Penonton : **(heboh)

**Cho : **(panik) Go... Gosip itu. Hahaha. (ketawa salting) Suami gue cuma Harry, tau. Muggle? Hohoho. Muggle siapa? Ahahahaha. Ngibul, tuh. Ohohohohohoho.

**Lee : **Hmm… mencurigakan. Ah, anyway, kalo seandainya lo ke Honeydukes pas Valentine, siapa yang bakal lo beliin coklat? Harry, atau Cedric? Terus, waktu lo masih jadian sama Cedric, siapa kiss duluan?

**Cho : **Kalo sekarang, ya, pasti buat Harry, dong. Kalo Cedric paling coklat tanda persahabatan aja. Terus masalah kiss… Pastinya Cedric duluan, dong, yang nge-kiss gue. Ohohohohohohoho! (kembali bayangkan gaya-gaya chara anime cewek lagi ketawa)

**Lee : **Hmm... Kalo kata Cedric, elo yang nyosor duluan. Mana yang bener, nih?

**Cho : **(panik) Eh... Pasti gue, dong, yang bener! Si Cedric aja gak nyadar! Sok jual mahal banget, sih, tu orang? Emang dia aja yang paling ganteng? Huh!

**Lee : **Iya, iya. Eh, terus kenapa lo selalu berwajah sendu, alias seneng duit?

**Cho : **Ha?? Gak jelas, lo! Gue berwajah sendu karena banyak tekanan mental dan psikologis, bukan karena gue seneng duit! Ngaco, ah!

**Lee : **Okee... Sekarang buat Tonks! Kenapa warna favorit lo itu pink dan bukan electric yellow aja? Emang pink cocok buat lo, tapi kuning kayaknya lebih heboh. Lebih waow.

**Tonks : **Ntar gue disangka lampu stopan, lagi. Nggak, ah. Mending pink aja. Lagian, pink itu cewek banget!

**Fleur : **Eh, kemaren Teddy ke rumahku. Warna rambutnya lucu, deh. Warnanya gradasi dari blond ke brunet terus ke item legam. Keren, deh.

**Tonks : **Ah. Teddy tu bagusan warna rambut coklat keemasan. Soalnya dia jadi mirip banget sama… (diem, terus langsung tertunduk lesu)

**Lee : **Hah? (panik) Kok, dia jadi gloomy begini??

**Ginny : **(bisik) Kan udah gue bilang, jangan nyinggung-nyinggung masalah Remus di depan dia. Ntar dia mood-nya jadi down! Gimana, sih?

**Lee : **Eh, bukan gue! Lagian, gue gak nyebut nama Remus.

**Cho : **Coklat keemasan itu, kan, warna rambut Remus.

**Lee : **Ya tapi itu bukan gue yang nanya! (kesel) Ini, nih, yang nanya! (nunjuk Fleur dengan keselnya)

**Fleur : **Eh, aku juga gak nanya. Aku cuma bilang, Teddy kemaren rambutnya keren. Dianya aja yang langsung nyerocos. (ngambek)

**Lee : **Eh... Gini, deh. Untuk mengembalikan suasana agar kembali ceria, kita akan mengadakan game!

**Penonton : **(cheer)

**Tonks : **(penasaran) Game apaan?

**Lee : **Nih. Lo berempat boleh pilih mo main apa. Ada main kelereng, main CS atau DotA, lomba makan kerupuk, lomba balap karung, atau main Uno. Silakan pilih salah satu.

**Fleur : **Balap karung, yuk. Bentar lagi, kan 17-an.

**Cho : **Ah, itu mah tinggal tunggu acara di RT aja. Lomba makan kerupuk juga pasti ada.

**Ginny : **Apa main kelereng? Kayak anak cowok aja main kelereng. Gak ada main karet, ya? Gue expert, tu, main karet. Atau nggak main congklak sama bekel.

**Lee : **Aaaahhh!! Gak ada! Ini doang pilihannya. Cepetan, ah!

**Tonks : **Hmmm... Main Uno aja, yok! Kalo main CS ribut.

**Lee : **Halah. Kayak main Uno gak bakal ribut aja. Gimana? Yang lain setuju?

**Ginny, Cho, Fleur : **SETUJUUU.

**Lee : **Oke. (ngeluarin 1 pack kartu Uno dan sibuk ngocok, terus ngebagiin) Silakan main!

Beberapa menit kemudian.

**Ginny : **AHA!! Lo gak ngomong UNO! Ambil lagi lo! Ahahahahah!!

**Cho : **Ah, sebel… (ngambil 2 kartu lagi)

**Tonks : **(ngeluarin kartu yang plus 4, sama ganti warna) Makan tu kartu!!

**Fleur : **Eh, maaf, ya. (ngeluarin kartu yang sama kayak Tonks) Mamam, tu kartu!

**Ginny : **Ets. Sorry. (ngeluarin kartu yang plus 2) Ohohoho!

**Cho : **Maaf, ya. Lo pikir kartu gue jelek? HA! (ngeluarin kartu plus 4) Makan tu kartu, makaaaann!!

**Tonks : **(ngecek kartunya) Yah. Gue gak ada yang plus 4 atau plus 2, lagi. Jaah... Senjata makan tuan, deh. (ngambil 14 kartu dari deck)

**Ginny : **Eh, kalo main beginian, jadi inget game kartu lainnya pas kita masih muda dulu.

**Cho : **Apa? Pokemon?

**Ginny : **Bukaaan. Itu, lho, yang cowok-cowoknya pada bertampang imut, ganteng, dll itu.

**Fleur : **Apaan??

**Ginny : **Aduh... Apa, ya, namanya? Mmm… Yo… Yi… Ya… Ye… Ye… You…

**Tonks : **Yu-Gi-Oh! bukan, sih? (ngeluarin kartu skip)

**Fleur : **Ah! Jahat! Gue di-skip!! Hueee…

**Ginny : **Iya, iya! Itu! Dulu gue ngikutin anime-nya.

**Cho : **Emang lo ngerti cara main kartunya? Sampe sekarang aja gue tetep gak ngerti. Mending main capsa sama Uno, deh. (ngeluarin kartu turn)

**Ginny : **Yah. Gue lagi. Hmm… Gue juga gak ngerti, sih. Gue ngikutin cuma buat ngeliat cowok-cowoknya yang imut dan ganteng. Hehehe.

**Tonks : **Oh. Emang cowok imutnya bertebaran, ya.

**Fleur : **Oiya. Gue inget. Yang tokoh utamanya Yugi Mutou itu, kan? Sayang, cebol. Kalo gak kontet gitu, gue pasti naksir. Sialnya, Yami-nya juga kontet. Padahal, Yami-nya lumayan keren, tuh...

**Tonks : **Eh, yang rambutnya putih itu siapa? Gue cuma inget yang orang Mesir yang rambutnya dirty blond dan jigrak-jigrak kemana-mana.

**Cho : **Ryou Bakura sama Yami-nya. Yang orang Mesir rambut jigrak-jigrak bukannya Yami Malik, ya?

**Ginny : **Oiya!! Gue inget! Hikari-nya Malik... Malik siapa, ya? Duh, namanya susah banget, deh.

**Tonks : **Ishtar. Eh, kalo gak salah masih ada lagi yang lucu. Itu, tuh, yang rambut item kayak tali. Oto...

**Fleur : **Otogi Ryuuji! Gue gak terlalu suka. Gayanya aneh, ah.

**Ginny : **Bukannya lo suka sama cowok nyentrik kayak Bill?

**Fleur : **Bill gak se-freak itu. Eh, ngomong-ngomong Bill, untung gue gak ngelahirin bayi serigala, ya. Jangan sampe, deh. (ngetok-ngetok kayu terdekat)

**Cho : **Hmmm... Kayaknya masih kurang beberapa cowok imut lagi, deh...

**Tonks : **Oiya, ya. Siapa, ya?

**Ginny : **Eh, bentar. Gue mo nanya sama Cho. Kenapa lo masih temenan sama Marrierta yang waktu itu ngebocorin DA, sih?

**Cho : **Ih! Udah nggak, kali! Siapa juga yang mau temenan sama pengkhianat macem dia? Ih! Ogah, deh. (diem sebentar) Oiya!! Gue inget!

**Fleur : **Inget apaan? Daftar nama cowok-cowok imut di YGO? (ngarep)

**Cho : **Bukan. Gue baru inget kemaren ngeliat Lily lagi jalan bareng sama Scorpius!

**Ginny : **Hah? Yang bener? Berdua doang?

**Cho : **Nggak, sih. Ada Rose. Kayaknya Rose sama Lily berantem ngerebutin Scorpius gitu, deh. Gue juga gak ngerti, deh. Ahahahah!!

**Ginny : **Duh. Mesti gue awasin nanti. Gue gak mau dia mulai pacaran. Enak aja, masih kecil udah pacaran! Gue aja baru pacaran setelah 13 lebih! Masa' anak gue baru umur 11 taun mau pacaran?! No way!! Eh, tapi, Scorpius itu dari keluarga tajir, kan? Gak apa-apa, deh. Hehehe.

**Cho : **Yee.. Matre juga ternyata lo... Oiya! Gue baru inget! Kalo gak salah cowoknya tajir, deh!

**Tonks : **Bentar. Sekarang kita ngomongin apa?

**Cho : **Udah balik ke YGO lagi, kan?

**Fleur : **Oya? Barusan gue sama Tonks lagi ngobrol suka dan duka jadi keluarga Black...

**Tonks : **Ah, sampah, lah, yang namanya Black. Apalagi yang namanya Sirius. Cuih. Seenak jidat ngerebut suami orang. UNO!!

**Ginny, Cho, Fleur : **HAH?? Kok udah UNO??

**Tonks : **Iya, dong. Hehehe. Tinggal satu kartu. Cihuy! Oiya, gue baru inget namanya. Kalo gak salah Kaiba Seto. Bener, kan? Hihihi.

**Cho : **Oh, iyaaa!! Aduuuuhhh... Dia itu ganteng mampus... Cool, ganteng, tajir.

**Ginny : **CEO, lagi! Padahal baru umur 18 taun.

**Fleur : **Pasangannya pasti bahagia, ya. (angguk-angguk)

**Ginny : **Bukannya dia emang udah punya pasangan, ya?

**Fleur : **Hah? Siapa? Kok, gue gak tau??

**Ginny : **Iya. Kemaren gue baru liat-liat halaman gosip di fandom-nya YGO. Eh, ternyata Kaiba udah jadian!!

**Cho : **(gasp) Yang bener? Yah, ilang kesempatan gue buat nambah suami...

**Ginny : **Ha?

**Cho : **(panik) Ng... Nggak, kok. Hahahahaha.

**Ginny : **Hmm... Iya. Dia jadian sama seorang duelist juga. Duh, gue lupa namanya...

**Fleur : **Yang blond itu bukan?

**Tonks : **Masalahnya, duelist blond itu banyak.

**Ginny : **Gue inget! Jounouchi Katsuya!! Woohoo! Akhirnya gue inget! Auw! Eh, anyway... UNO!!!

**Cho : **Aaahh... Eh, beneran jadian? Ih, lucu banget! Gue pikir mereka musuhan, ternyata. Aaaw... Eh, kalo diperhatiin, mirip kayak Sirius-Remus, ya?

**Tonks : **(glare) Duh, jangan sebut nama mereka lagi, deh. Males gue. Soalnya gue jadi keinget pas gue sama Remus lagi 'bikin' Teddy.

**Fleur : **Lho? Emang kenapa?

**Tonks : **Gue ngerasa aja kayak dia itu setengah ati... (sedih)

**Penonton : **Aaaawww...

**Lee : **(kesel, gara-gara dengerin gosipan gak jelas 4 orang cewek itu) Udah, udah! Bubaaaarrr!! Disuruh main malah ngegosip gak jelas! Mau Kaiba Seto, Dimas Seto, atau Kak Seto, gue gak peduli! Bubar, bubbbaaaarrrr!! Karena kalian telah ngomongin fandom lain tanpa seijin host, kalian kena Dare lagi! Kali ini, tamu misterius kita akan menemani kalian semua dalam Dare ini. Oiya, Tonks. Ada request spesial buat lo. (bisik-bisik sama Tonks) Bisa?

**Tonks : **Bisa banget! (nyengir jail)

**Lee : **Sip! Sekarang, mari kita panggilkan tamu misterius kita, SIRIUS BLACK!!

**Sirius : **(masuk ke studio dengan muka panik) Lho? Kok gue kesini-sini lagi, sih?

**Lee : **Sini, Sir! Duduk! Hehehe.

**Sirius : **Aduh... Ntar dulu, deh. Gue kebelet, nih. Si Frank brengsek! Gue tanyain WC dimana, malah gue disasarin kesini! Sial! (mo cabut ke WC, tapi di tarik ke sofa sama seseorang berambut coklat keemasan, bikin mata Sirius terbelalak kaget) ... Re... Remus? Kamu ngapain disi...

**Remus/Tonks : **(bikin Sirius diem dengan nempelin jari telunjuknya ke bibir Sirius, senyum misterius. Dengan lihainya, dia bawa Sirius yang masih terpana alias bingung ke sofa, pas ditengah-tengah cewek-cewek yang lainnya)

**Sirius : **(masih sibuk ngeliat Remus dengan tatapan mupeng, gak sadar kalo ada beberapa tangan jail yang mulai menjalar ke badan dia) He? Be... Bentar. (baru nyadar kalo sekarang Fleur, Ginny, sama Cho sedang berusaha sebisa mungkin menggoda imannya dengan cara apapun)

**Lee : **Pemirsa (bisik ke kamera) sebenernya yang jadi Remus itu Tonks. Hehehe. Terus Dare mereka itu ngegodain tamu misterius kita. Kita liat aja. Kegoda, gak, tu yang namanya Sirius. Penasaran gue. Hehehe. Oiya, tungguin terus, ya. Soalnya nanti bakal ada ade...

PPPPLLLLLLAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK!!!

**Lee : **He? Udah, toh?

**Sirius : **(megangin pipi kirinya yang baru aja kena tampar Remus/Tonks, kaget) Remy??

**Remus/Tonks : **(ngeliat Sirius dengan tatapan dingin) Aku benci sama kamu. Dasar playboy! Kamu kesenengan, ya, digangguin kayak gini?! Gitu? Apa jangan-jangan kamu main belakang? Gak ada aku, kamu cari-cari cewek atau cowok buat dilaba, ya!? Apa?!! Kamu pikir aku gak tau?!

**Sirius : **Re... Remy... honey...

**Remus/Tonks : **Gak usah honey-honey aku! Kita PUTUS!! (langsung pergi dengan senyum puas di wajah)

**Sirius : **Re... Remus!! Tunggu!! (ngejar Remus/Tonks yang pergi keluar set)

**Lee : **... Parah. Sangat menghayati sekali.... Oiya, pemirsa! Demikanlah akhir dari episode 5 kali ini. Hahaha!!

**Fleur : **Ih. Lee jahat, deh. Ntar kalo mereka berdua beneran putus gimana?

**Lee : **Bodo. Bukan urusan gue ini. Hiahahaha! Oiya, tamu kita buat episode berikutnya adalah anak-anak dari Ginny dan Harry, lho!

**Ginny : **Oya? Pantesan Lily tadi ganjen banget milih-milih baju buat 'acara'. Kirain buat nge-date sama Scorpius.

**Lee : **Yap! Episode berikut, ada James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter, dan Lily Luna Potter. Dan juga ada seorang cowok ganteng yang katanya bakal jadi calon menantu dari Fleur. Ayo tebak siapa...? Hehe.

**Fleur : **Siapa?

**Lee : **Halah! Lo calon menantunya masa' gak tau?! Payah. Episode depan bakal ada Teddy Lupin!!

**Penonton : **(tereak gaje, histeris, lebay, dll)

**Lee : **Cih. Giliran cowok ganteng yang dateng, seneng lo semua. Cuih. Oiya, sebelum saya pamit, ada pesen dari produser. Kalo anda bener-bener menyimak episode kali ini, pasti ada perbedaan dengan episode-episode sebelumnya. Nah, kita punya kuisnya, nih. Bagi pemirsa yang bisa menebak 2 perbedaan –yak. Cuma 2, karena emang cuma ada 2- antara episode ini dengan episode sebelumnya akan dibuatkan FTV HP spesial untuk anda yang memberikan jawaban tercepat! Kirimkan jawaban anda bersama dengan truth dan dare. Pemenang dari kuis ini akan diberitahu pada episode berikutnya.

**Cho : **Emang apa enaknya?

**Lee : **Bagi pemenangnya nanti akan dibuatkan sebuah FTV HP spesial dengan plot, pairing, dan genre pilihan sang pemenang! Enak, kan?! Hahahah!! Berhubungan FTV, pastinya cuma oneshot aja. Hehehe. Makanya, buruan kirim reviewnya! Bagi orang yang pertama kali menjawab dengan benar akan mendapatkan keuntungan tersebut!! Oiya, ada syaratnya. Selain menjawab kuis, pemenang juga harus mengajukan truth dan dare. Kalo gak ada truth dan dare, dianggap angus alias tidak berhak menang biarpun jawabannya bener. Ingat! 2 perbedaan! Selamat mencoba, ya! Lee Jordan, pamit!!

* * *

**A/N : **Nah. Gue serius, tu. Buat yang tau 2 perbedaan di episode ini dengan episode-episode lainnya bakal gue buatin fanfic-nya! Jalan crita, karakter, pairing, bahkan genre-nya bakal dipilih sama yang menang! Asik, kan? Hehehe. Jangan lupa. 2 PERBEDAAN. Gak kurang, gak lebih. Oiya, selain ngejawab kuis ini, harus ada Truth sama Dare di review-nya. Kalo gak ada, dianggep angus. Hehehe. Yang pertama kali jawab bener, itu pemenangnya. Cepetan kirim!!

**Qn" : **Yeiy!! Reviewer baru!! Asik!! Makasih, lho, review-nya. Aku senang! Hahahah! Eh, yang dandan ala badut gue kasih buat Cho aja, ya. Maaf...

**Lollipop : **Cieee... Yang punya akun ffn. Cie, cie... (gaje) Bodo. Siapa suruh jadi karakter favorit gue? Pokoknya, semua karakter favorit gue, pasti gue abuse. Muahahahahahaha!! Hooo... Jember. Hmm... Terus, kenapa? (ditampar) Yasudah, lah. Oiya, selamat menikmati akun-nya, ya! Hehehe. Berarti ntar kalo review gak anon lagi, dong.

** : **Petak umpet tu mainan gue pas masih SD, kalo gak salah. Emang kenapa dengan petak umpet? Ngajakin main petak umpet? Ayooo!! (ditabok) Hehehe. Haduh... Ntar dulu, ya. Muse-nya ilang, gak tau kemana. Kayaknya lagi dibawa sama ilham dan wahyu, deh. Diajak jalan-jalan sama peliaraan mereka yang namanya inspirasi. Eh, gue gak tau main karambol itu gimana. Dodol, ya, gue.

**Red-deimon-beta : **Kau terlambat lagi, nak! Yasudahlah. Gak apa-apa, kok. Mending, lo gabung aja jadi 1. Biarin aja panjang, biar gak kelupaan. Hehehe. Oiya, Truth sama Dare yang episode kemaren sabar, ya. Lagi ditunggu ilham yang sesuai.

Oiya. Buat CheCoLaZzO sama red-deimon-beta, gue baru nyadar kalo ternyata lo berdua me-review ceritanya si SUPER ULTRA BLA-BLA-BLA aka SUCLG. Hahahha!! Kasian, tau, di-flame gitu. Biarpun emang kacau, sih... Eh, kalo nemu hasil 'pembalasan dendam' dia, kasih tau gue, ya. Penasaran... Hahahaha!

Coolkid, pamit!


	7. Teddy, Jimmy, Al, dan Lil

**A/N : **Makasih buat yang udah mau ikutan kuis gaje di chapter kemaren. Hehe. Eh, tapi beneran, lho, nanti requestnya bakal gue buatin. Hohoho. Jawaban, sama pemenang nanti bakal diumumin di akhir acara sama Lee. Jadi, ikutin terus episode keenam ini, ya.

**Disclaimer : **punya Jounouchi Katsuya Rowling atau Jusuf Kalla Rowling. Terserah, lo mau pilih yang mana. Yang jelas, karakter bukan punya gw.

**Warning : **mention of SHONEN-AI/SLASH. Crude humor, dsb. Makanya rating-nya gue naikin. Hehehe. Halah, cuma sampe T aja gak masalah, kan? (pasang muka sok innocent)

**All the people. So many people. And they all go hand in hand, hand in hand through their parklife. Did you get the idea? (Parklife – Blur) Maaf, selera lagu gue lagi Brit-Pop minggu ini. Hehehe.**

**

* * *

**

**Lee : **Selamat siang dunia sihir dan juga dunia-dunia antah berantah lainnya yang masih dengan setia ataupun tidak setia mengikuti acara kuis paling gaje nan dahsyat, 'Siapa Berani'!!

Theme song 'Siapa Berani' berkumandang di seluruh studio disertai tepuk tangan penonton yang heboh.

**Lee : **(mengumandangkan sebuah lagu) _Hei, hei siapa diaaa…? _Eh, itu kuis beda lagi, ya. Hahaha! Oiya, sekarang kita udah masuk ke episode keenam, dimana kita kedatangan 3 orang cowok dan 1 orang cewek manis nan imut. Mari kita panggilkan tamu-tamu kita kali ini; James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter, Lily Luna Potter, dan Teddy Remus Lupin!!

Keempat tamu kuis masuk ke set dengan senyum lebar menghias di wajah masing-masing. Buat yang masih di bawah umur 15 taun pada lompat-lompat kegirangan karena bisa masuk tipi.

**Lee : **Silakan duduk. Dibikin nyaman aja dulu, baru nanti kita mulai tanya-jawabnya. Oiya, biar gue gak ketuker-tuker sama kakek-nenek lo semua, gue panggil lo (nunjuk James) Jimmy aja, ya. Terus elo, (nunjuk Albus) gue panggil Al, dan you (nunjuk Lily) gue panggil Lil. Oke?

**Jimmy, Al, Lil : **SIP!!

**Teddy : **Terus gue?

**Lee : **Halah. Nama lo udah beda. Gak perlu gue bedain lagi. Apa mau dipanggil Teddy Bear?

**Teddy : **Gue timpa pake Hagrid lo!

**Lee : **Ih. Galak bener, sih. Oiya, ngomong-ngomong, apa kabarnya Lil?

**Lil : **(angguk-angguk antusias) Oom, acala talkshow-na kapan? Aku udah gak cabal!! (lompat-lompat hiper di atas sofa)

**Lee : **Sabar, ya, Lil. Bentar lagi pasti Oom bakal mulai. Hehe. (bisik ke Teddy) Brengsek gue dipanggil 'Oom'!!

**Teddy : **Ya elo emang udah uzur, mo diapain lagi? Daripada dipanggil 'kakek'.

**Lee : **Oiya, ya. Kalo Jimmy, gimana kabarnya? Rachel apa kabar?

**Jimmy : **Rachel? Rachel siapa? Eh, gue masih single, man! Jangan bikin gossip aneh-aneh, ah.

**Lee : **Kan, kalo di 'Case Closed' Shinichi namanya jadi Jimmy, terus Ran jadi Rachel. Well, cuma iseng nanya doang sih.

**Jimmy : **Enak aja! Gue Jimmy Neutron, tau! Pinter! Yeah! Eh, tapi kalo Shinichi Kudo juga pinter, ya? Ganteng sama tajir juga, ya? Shinichi aja, deh, kalo gitu. Hehehe.

**Lee : **Yeee... Plin-plan! Terus AL! Mana El sama Dul?

**Al : **(bingung, ngeliat ke kakaknya sama Teddy) El sama Dul itu sopo tho?

**Teddy : **Lee, ini Albus Severus Potter anaknya Harry James Potter, bukan AL anaknya Ahmad Dhani!

**Lee : **Hehehehe. Iseng doang emangnya kenapa, sih. Udahlah. Sekarang, mari kita mulai kuisnya!! Kita mulai dari yang paling tua dulu gimana? (noleh ke arah Teddy dengan cengiran aneh)

**Teddy : **(sigh) Pasti selalu gue yang kena duluan. Kenapa, sih? (geleng-geleng) Udah, mo tanya apaan? Berani lo tanya soal bokap gue, gue tampar lo sampe Madagaskar!

**Lee : **Ih. Sutuy. Lagian, emang lo kuat nampar gue sampe Madagaskar? Weee...

**Jimmy : **Eh, kalo di Madagaskar berarti ketemu sama "ALEX, THE LION! RROOOOAAAARRR" (langsung niruin gerakan Alex di film 'Madagascar')

**Lee : **Dasar autis... Tenang, Ted. Setelah gue baca ulang dan gue kaji secara menyeluruh, gak ada pertanyaan soal bokap lo, kok. Hehehe. Eh, bentar. (ngecek kartu isi Truth sama Dare) Ada, deng. Tapi, cuma 1. Mending, ini dulu aja yang ditanyain, ya. Hehehe. Ehm. Jujur, hubungan Sirius sama Remus itu sangat mengejutkan kita semua. Banyak orang yang berspekulasi bahwa keduanya sudah saling menyimpan rasa, namun enggan untuk mengutarakannya. Ada juga yang berpendapat kalau rasa cinta mulai tumbuh saat keduanya sering terlibat proyek film sebagai pasangan kekasih. Contohnya, sang produser kuis ini juga sebenarnya adalah seorang sutradara yang sudah meluncurkan sekitar 15 film, dan mayoritas berputar di hubungan kasih antara Sirius dan Remus. Bahkan, sebagian besar filmnya ia buat sebelum keduanya mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing. Nah, menurut Anda, apakah pengaruh peran seperti ini juga mempengaruhi perasaan mereka? Karena, jujur saja bukan hanya produser kita yang membuat film mengenai perjalanan cinta mereka berdua, tapi berpuluh-puluh, bahkan mungkin ratusan sutradara lainnya juga melakukan hal yang sama.

**Penonton : **(ternganga, karena ternyata Lee bisa menyerukan omongan yang sangat berat! Luar biasa...)

**Jimmy : **(udah ngorok di sofa gara-gara capek dengerin Lee ngomong terus)

**Al, Lil : **(sibuk main adu ayam pake jempol)

**Teddy : **(sweatdrop)

**Lee : **Lho? Kok, bengong, sih? Ayo dijawab!

**Teddy : **Bentar. Kenapa lo mesti ngomong sebanyak itu, padahal intinya lo cuma nanya gimana pendapat gue tentang hubungan mereka berdua?! Aneh, lo!

**Lee : **Eh, gue nanya pendapat lo soal para sutradara film yang sering bikin mereka berdua jadi pasangan. Bahkan ada yang meminta adegan 'syur'. Hehehe. Gimana, pendapatnya?

**Teddy : **Yaudah. Biarin aja. Urusan mereka ini, bukan urusan gue.

**Lee : **Eeeehhh! Gak bisa kayak gitu! Lo mesti kasih pendapat! Setuju, atau gak setuju!

**Teddy : **(groan) Mm... Apa, ya? Ya biarin aja. Itu urusan mereka, bukan urusan gue. Mending gue mempermasalahkan film gue sendiri, deh. Lagian, kalo menurut gue mereka itu udah ada rasa jauh sebelom mereka mulai main film, kali.

**Lee : **Lha? Tau darimana lo? Kan mereka udah main film sejak umur 11 taun. Bahkan bokap lo malah main film sejak umur 6 taun, berbarengan saat dia digigit Greyback. Gimana, sih?

**Teddy : **Yaa... Pokoknya gue tau, aja! Ah, tanya yang lain, dong! Gak enak gue sama nyokap. Kasian tau, kalo dia nonton acara ini. Pertanyaan yang lain aja, deh.

**Lee : **Iya, iya. Bentar, ya. Gue mo ngecek dulu pertanyaan apa aja buat lo. Hmm... (ngecek kertas isi Truth) Ini aja, deh. Gimana rasanya jadi 'The Next Harry Potter'? Ditambah lagi, Harry juga jadi godfather lo, kan. Gimana, gimana?

**Teddy : **Hmm... Gimana, ya? Gue sendiri juga gak ngerasa banget. Soalnya, bokap sama nyokap langsung idup lagi pas gue masih bayi juga, sih. Jadi, sebenernya gue gak terlalu ngerasain deritanya gak punya orang tua. Hehehe. Lagian, gue bisa aja jadi 'The Next Tom Riddle', kan?

**Lee : **Jadi, lo pengen jadi Tom Riddle aja?

**Tedddy : **Nggak juga, sih... Pertanyaan lain, dong!

**Lee : **Aaaah...!! Warna rambut favorit lo, deh!

**Jimmy : **Coklat tua!! Kayak rambut gue! Udah paling keren, dah!! Woohoo!!

**Lee : **OI! Gue nanya ke Teddy, bukan ke elo!!

**Lil : **Kalo aku cukanya lambut walnaaa… Mmm… kalo lambutnya Scolpie itu walna apa, ya?

**Al : **Pirang, Lil.

**Lil : **O, iya… Aku cuka lambut walna pilang!! Oom Lee, ntal kalo mo ngecat lambut, jadi pilang aja, Oom. Kelen!!!

**Lee : **...Siapa yang bilang gue mau ganti warna rambut, sih? Eh, nyet! Elo yang gue tanyain malah diem aja! (ngeplak kepala Teddy dengan keselnya) Gue kasih Dare, mampus lo!

**Teddy : **(ngusep-ngusep kepalanya yang baru dikeplak secara tidak senonoh sama Lee) Iye, iye... Sorry, tadi gue lagi baca sms dari nyokap. Dia bilang, makan malem bareng bokap hari ini gak jadi gara-gara bokap ada urusan.

**Lee : **He? Jadi, Tonks sama Remus masih suka makan malem bareng, ya? Sirius diajak?

**Teddy : **Diajak, dong. Biarpun mereka udah gak tinggal serumah, mereka tetep mo jaga hubungan. Dan mau gak mau Sirius juga harus ikut.

**Lee : **Hoo... Eh, terus nyokap lo gak apa-apa dia ikut?

**Teddy : **Tadinya sih, apa-apa. Tapi, lama kelamaan nyokap gue jadi bisa nerima, sih.

**Lee : **Terus, kenapa hari ini batal?

**Teddy : **Itu kan, salah lo. Gimana, sih?

**Lee : **Kok salah gue?

**Teddy : **Yang episode kemaren, lo nyuruh nyokap nyamar jadi bokap terus nampol Sirius, kan? Nah, ternyata Sirius ngebawa masalah itu ke bokap. Gue denger, sih, kemaren malem mereka berantem. Kalo sampe acara makan malemnya batal, berarti mereka masih berantem. Sampe mereka putus, elo yang salah.

**Lee : **Lho? Emang itu salah gue? Salah temen-temen gue?

**Jimmy : **Woooooiii!! Ted, jawab aja pertanyaannya kenapa, sih? Ini lagi pake sok AADC. Jijay...

**Teddy : **(nyengir) Warna rambut favorit... gak tau. Lagian, gue cocok sama warna rambut apa aja. (melempar senyum ke arah fans yang langsung jejeritan seneng)

**Lee : **... Yak, Dare untuk saudara Teddy.

**Teddy : **Lho? Kok, gue kena Dare??

**Lee : **Lo gak menjawab pertanyaan gue. Dare ditumpuk di akhir acara aja, ya. Soalnya, nanti ada kejutan di akhir acara. Lanjut ke pertanyaan berikutnya, adalah sebuah pertanyaan yang ditanyakan hampir oleh semua orang yg melayangkan pertanyaan ke website kita. Orang tua kalian –termasuk elu (nunjuk Teddy)- itu gak kreatif kasih nama. Apa kalian setuju?

**Al : **(semangat) SETUJUU!!

**Jimmy : **SANGAT SETUJU!!

**Lil : **(gak ngerti, ikut-ikutan aja) Setujuuuu!!

**Teddy : **(sibuk chatting sama Vicky lewat henpon)

**Lee : **Dan kalian seneng, gak, sih dikasih nama orang yang udah mati? Mana digabung-gabungin gitu... Dan kalo ada kesempatan buat ganti nama, kalian mau ganti nama jadi apa? Apa mau kayak nama anak-anaknya Luna Lovegood? Keren-keren, tuh, namanya!!

**Al : **Aku gak seneng! Aku sering diketawain sama temen-temenku gara-gara namaku aneh! Papa mikir apa, sih, waktu ngasih nama aku?! Gak tau apa, anaknya menderita dengan nama super aneh bin ajaib ini?!? (ngedumel sendiri)

**Lil : **(ngeliat Al ngamuk-ngamuk gaje dengan bingung) Emang nama aku pacalan, ya? Hmm... O, iya. Nenek aku juga namanya Lily, yah? Berarti itu namanya pacalan, dong? Ih! Kok, kok, kok, namaku pacalan, cih?? Aku gak tuka, ah! (ngambek gaje)

**Lee : **(bisik ke Jimmy) Pacalan? Pacaran?

**Jimmy : **Pasaran, Lee. Terus, gue sendiri juga bingung. Kenapa nama gue James? Kenapa gak Sirius? James, kan, pasaran abis! James Bond, James Dean, James Morierty, James Potter, James bla-bla-bla!! Tapi, gue lumayan seneng sama nama gue, sih. Soalnya, disadur dari 2 orang pembuat onar paling tenar se-Hogwarts! Yeah!!

**Lee : **Hoo... Pernah kepikiran buat bikin geng Marauders kayak 2 orang yg jadi nama lo itu?

**Jimmy : **Nggak, ah. Ntar gue disangka plagiat, lagi. Kayak itu, tu, band yang namanya...

* * *

**BREAK!**

**

* * *

**

**Jimmy : **(ngamuk) KOK DI BREAK, SIH!!?

**Lee : **Eh, gak enak ngomongin band orang. Ntar, kalo ada penggemarnya nonton, terus kita dituntut, gimana?

**Jimmy : **Bodo! Biar semua orang tau!! Seenak jidat aja Muse, My Chemical Romance, Switchfoot, Incubus, dibajak!! Dasar band bernama …

* * *

**BREAK!**

**

* * *

**

**Jimmy : **KOK BREAK LAGI, SIH???!!

**Lee : **Udah, biarin aja! Lo tuntut aja ntar. Rebek amat, sih jadi orang... Eh! Ini anak 1 malah sms-an! Sini henponnya! (langsung ngerampas henpon dari Teddy)

**Teddy : **Yaahh... nanggung, tuh!

**Lee : **Eh, lagi mau bulan puasa, tau. Harusnya lo bisa nahan diri buat gak chatting sehari aja. Gimana, sih? Komentar lo sendiri dengan nama lo gimana? Pengen ganti nama, gak?

**Teddy : **Ha? Biasa aja, ah. Lagian, gue seneng-seneng aja sama nama gue. Nama gue, kan, lucu. Teddy. Hehehe. Udahlah, nama gue begini aja. Biarin aja pasaran.

**Al : **Gue mau ganti!! Gue mau ganti jadi... Leonardo DiPotter!! Atau... Al CaPotter. Hmm... Ewan McPotter juga boleh. Atau Hugh Potter? Hmm... Keanu Potter?

**Jimmy : **Aneh, tau! (nabok Al) Kalo gue maunya jadi Dean Potter. Lucu, tuh! Atau... Daniel Potter, biar sama kayak penyanyi yang namanya Daniel Powter. Hehehe. Atau mungkin juga David Potter, Rooney Potter, Ronaldo Potter...

**Lee : **Itu, mah nama pemain bola! Kalo Lil mau ganti jadi apa?

**Lil : **(mikir keras) Mmm... Aku mau jadi Miley Potter aja! Atau jadi... Hannah Montana Potter, atau Sharpay Potter, atau Gabriella Potter, atau...

**Lee : **Halah... Ini malah nama-nama HSM sama Hannah Montana keluar semua... (ngelirik Teddy) Lo serius gak mau ganti?

**Teddy : **Emang ntar akte kelahiran gue, KTP, NPWP, kartu rumah sakit, ijasah, sama SIM gue bisa langsung diganti?

**Lee : **... Ya nggak juga. Cuma buat iseng-iseng aja. Hehehe. Ah, udah. Cukup dengan nama! Mari kita lanjutkan ke pertanyaan berikutnya. Eh, Al. Lo akhirnya masuk asrama mana? Gryffindor atau Slytherin? Terus, lo kayaknya anti banget sama Slytherin. Kenapa, ya?

**Al : **Gryffindor, dong. Woohoo!! Kayaknya keluarga kita kena kutuk harus, kudu, mesti, wajib masuk asrama Gryffindor... Anti Slytherin? Siapa bilang gue anti Slytherin? Gue anti koruptor dan anti orang yang suka plagiat!!

**Jimmy : **IDEM!! Hancurkan saja band-band plagiat, biar mengaduh sampai gaduh! Lemparkan saja semua ke laut, kemudian ke hutan!

**Al : **Setojo!!

**Jimmy, Al : **(ngedumel gak jelas soal band yang hobi plagiat)

**Lee : **... Ini kenapa, sih, malah ngomongin band plagiat?

**Teddy : **Kmaren mereka lagi iseng buka-buka Youtube terus nemu sebuah video yang cukup mengejutkan. Dibahas, deh, sama mereka sampe sekarang. Mana Charlie sama Bill ikut-ikutan, lagi...

**Jimmy, Al : **Bill sama Charlie adalah paman kita yang paling the best!!

**Lil : **(gak ngerti, tapi ikut-ikutan aja) Yeah!! Idup Uncle Bill sama Challie!! The best uncles in the world!!

**Jimmy : **Karena hanya mereka yang bisa ngerti derita gue sebagai sesama penggemar Switchfoot… Hiks…

**Al : **Betul. Hiks… Mereka juga ngerti perasaan seorang fans Muse dan MCR. Hiks...

**Lil : **(masih gak ngerti, tapi ikut aja, dah) Iya. Hiks...

**Al, Jimmy : **SCREW BAND ...

* * *

**BREAK!**

**

* * *

**

**Al, Jimmy : **KOK BREAK LAGIIII????? (ngamuk)

**Lee : **Daritadi gue udah bilang, jangan ngebahas soal plagiat, ah! Ngomongin yang lain! Pokoknya, lo berdua udah kena Dare!! Lanjut ke pertanyaan berikutnya buat Lil. Sering, gak, disangka Weasley dan bukan Potter gara-gara rambut kamu yang merah kayak Weasley?

**Lil : **Aku emang Weasley, kok. (ngedip-ngedip innocent)

**Lee : **… Eh… maksud aku, kamu pernah disangka bukan anak bapak kamu, gak?

**Lil : **Bukan anak Papa? (mulai mau mewek) Jadi... aku anak ciapa?? HUUUUEEEEE........ (nangis)

**Lee : **(panik) Waduh! Kok, malah nangis, sih? Cup, cup... Maksud aku bukan itu, maksudnya....

**Lil : **HUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEE!! OOM LEE JAHAAAAATTT!! AKU BILANGIN PAPA! HUEEEE!!!

**Lee : **Adddduuuuhhh....!!! (stress sendiri)

**Teddy : **(lagi mangku Lil, sekalian nenangin dia) Makanya, lo lain kali ngasih pertanyaan yang bener dikit napa?

**Lee : **EH! Itu pertanyaan dari penonton, tau! Bukan gue yang buat! Udah, lah, pokoknya ntar lo semua kena Dare! Lo liat aja ntar Dare-nya apaan di akhir acara.

**Lil : **(mulai mewek lagi) Aku kena Dale?? Kenapa aku kena Dale?! Emang Lily nakal, ya? Teddy Beal, kenapa Lily kenapa Dale? Kenapa?? HUUUUEEEEEEE!!!

**Lee : **astaganaganagabonarjadisepuluh!!!!

* * *

**BREAK!**

**

* * *

**

**Lee : **(ngeliat data udah break berapa kali) Sumpah, kalian telah mengalahkan rekor para Death Eaters yang kemaren... BELOM ADA JEDA 5 MENIT DARI BREAK PERTAMA, UDAH ADA 4 BREAK??!!

**Jimmy : **Kita luar biasa! Woohoo!!

**Al : **Ini semua berkat band bernama...

**

* * *

**

**BREAK!**

**

* * *

**

**Lee : **CUKUUUUPPP!!! Sekali lagi ada break, gue lempar lo semua ke kolam ikan!!

**Jimmy, Al : **(nyengir)

**Teddy : **(kembali ke ebuddy-nya tercinta)

**Lil : **(sibuk mainin rambutnya Teddy yang berubah-berubah warna sambil cekikikan seneng)

**Lee : **Oke. Pertanyaan berikutnya adalah untuk kalian semua. Apa suka dan dukanya jadi anak dan godson seorang Harry Potter? Terus, gimana rasanya jadi keturunan Potter sekaligus Weasley?

**Jimmy : **Jadi Potter dan Weasley itu biasa aja, ah.

**Al : **Iya. Terus, jadi anaknya Dad biasa aja, ah.

**Lil : **Ho-oh. Bial dia Hally Pottel, tetep aja galak. Ceyem... Kayak papa-papa pada umumnya gitu, deh. Ihihihi.

**Lee : **Lo komentarnya apa? (ngeliat ke Teddy)

**Teddy : **Ha? (ngedongak dari henpon) Pertanyaannya apa, ya?

**Lee : **(kesel) Simpen dulu henpon lo! Kalo nggak, gue loakin, lho!

**Teddy : **Iya, iya… (nyimpen henpon) Hmm, suka duka, ya. Apa, ya? Sukanya mungkin gue ikutan tenar kayak godfather gue. Dukanya itu gue harus selalu jaga penampilan, kepinteran, de-el-el karena semua orang pasti ngeliat gue karena gue adalah godson seorang Harry Potter. Susah, lah, pokoknya.

**Lee : **Hooo… Terus, buat Jimmy, Al, sama Lil. Lo semua pernah kepikiran buat ngebeliin Harry kacamata baru, gak? Lagian, kacamata dia old school abis gitu…

**Jimmy : **Pernah mau, tapi Dad nolak. Dia bilang, "Ini kacamata legendaris! Aku udah bertaun-taun pake kacamata bersejarah ini. Pokoknya, aku emoh diganti!" Gitu...

**Al : **Padahal mau digantiin sama yang mereknya Oakley, lho. Nolak.

**Lee : **Oakley bukannya kacamata item, ya? Ah, anyway, sifat apa dari Harry yang nurun ke kalian?

**Jimmy : **Suka ngelanggar peraturan sekolah.

**Al : **Terlalu parno-an.

**Lil : **Mmmm... baik. Ihihihi.

**Lee : **... Yaudah, lah. Terus, buat semuanya lagi, pernah kepikiran buat ngejailin guru, gak?

**Jimmy : **Tiap hari. Hohoho!!

**Lil : **Aku aja cekoyah beyom, Oom.

**Teddy : **Kadang-kadang, kalo ada temennya, ayo aja, lah.

**Al : **Sorry, gue anak baik. Gak baik ngerjain orang yang lebih tua. Gue beda sama ini. (nunjuk Jimmy) Gak usah orang tua. Gue aja hampir tiap hari kena sama dia...

**Lee : **Oya? Diapain?

**Al : **Paling sering gue diguyur pake air dingin dari atas pintu tiap kali gue ngebuka pintu. Pernah juga waktu itu kursi gue dikasih lem sampe gue gak bisa berdiri. Sebel...

**Lee : **Hahahaha!! Aduh... Kocak sekali. Terus, kalo pengalaman memalukan ada, gak?

**Al : **ADA!! Ada banget!! Ngelanjutin yang kursi gue dikasih lem. Gue maksain buat berdiri sampe akhirnya celana gue robek! Gue sebel!!

**Jimmy : **Lagian lo gak liat-liat dulu, sih. Ahahahahah!! Hm, gue gak pernah. Yang ada, gue selalu membuat orang jadi memalukan. Huahahahaha!!

**Lil : **Aku pelnah 'poop' di celana aku, lho!! Kelen, ya? (ngomong dengan bangganya)

**Lee : **... Oke... Kalo lo, Ted?

**Teddy : **Yang paling memalukan pas gue dipergokin lagi kissing sama Victoire.

**Lee : **Kok, memalukan?

**Teddy : **Gue bukan malu karena kepergok Jimmy lagi kissing sama Vicky. Gue tengsinnya gara-gara si Jimmy ini katro parah! Masa' di stasiun pake ngomong gini, "Ooooh... baru kali ini gue ngeliat orang ciuman. Eh, Ted. Lain kali kalo mau 'ehm' sama Vicky, undang-undang gue, ya. Gue belom pernah liat juga, tuh. Masa' gue selalu diusir dari kamar bokap tiap kali gue mo ngeliat bokap sama nyokap lagi gitu? Ya? Ya? Ya?" Terus dia ngeloyor pergi. Ngomongnya toa', pula... Sumpah, itu semua orang langsung ngeliat ke arah gue dengan tatapan aneh. Brengsek lo!

**Jimmy : **Hehehe. Ya maap.

**Lee : **Yaudahlah. Gak penting juga itu. Pertanyaan buat Lily, apa bener kamu suka Scorpius?

**Lil : **(jawab dengan polosnya) Iya.

**Penonton : **(heboh)

**Lee : **Waaahhh... Tapi, bukannya Scorpius itu lagi deket sama Rose, ya?

**Lil : **Makanya kemalen aku belantem sama Losie.

**Lee : **Widdiii... Serius?

**Teddy : **Sirius ada tuh, di rumah gue. Sampe bosen gue ngeliat dia ngapelin bokap mulu tiap hari. Giling-giling… (geleng-geleng)

**Lee : **Bukan Sirius! Maksud gue, beneran suka sampe rebutan Scorpius sama Rose?? Tapi kamu kan, masih kecil…

**Lil : **(cemberut) Abis. Gala-gala Lose, aku jadi batal ditlaktil eis klim sama Scolpie! Padahal kalo aku dibeliin eis klim juga nanti aku gak bakal gangguin meleka nge-date. Huh!

**Lee : **Hoo... Ternyata lo suka Scoprius cuma gara-gara dia mau nraktir elo... Eh, berarti yang kemaren Cho liat itu Scorpius lagi mau nraktir kamu, tapi Rose gak setuju, ya. Eh, ngomong-ngomong soal Cho, gimana kesannya punya seorang ibu tiri bernama Cho?

**Jimmy : **Biasa aja, ah. Orang dia kerjanya shopping mulu sama nyokap.

**Teddy : **Sama nyokap gue juga.

**Al : **Eh, katanya besok mereka mau pergi lagi, lho. Kalo gak salah ke... Paris sama Milan.

**Teddy : **Sama Fleur juga, gak?

**Al : **Ya mana gue tau. Emangnya kenapa?

**Teddy : **Males aja gue kalo sampe Fleur ikut. Ntar pasti gue ditelpon dimintain tolong jemput dia sekalian ngangkut barang belajaan yang seabrek... (sigh) Gini, nih, deritanya calon menantu. Semua yang dimauin sama mertua harus diturutin atau nanti nikahannya batal. Bisa, gak, ya Fleurnya diganti sama orang lain? Capek gue... Mana dia kalo ngomong suka gak jelas yang diomongin itu apa. Haduuuhhh...

**Lee : **... Tadi lo nyebut nikahan? Emang lo udah lamaran??

**Teddy : **Udah sekitar 3 bulan lalu. Sekarang gue lagi sibuk nyiapin pestanya. Mana si Fleur cerewet banget masalah dekornya. Belom lagi soal wedding dress sama wedding ca... (baru nyadar kalo dia udah membeberkan secara gamblang soal rencana nikahannnya) Oops...

**Lee : **TERNYATA BENER!!! (heboh) Selamet, ya!! (nyalamin Teddy yang masih shock) Gila, gilaaaa!! Eh, jangan lupa undang gue. Kalo perlu, lo bikin gue jadi MC-nya aja, ya. Hiahahaha!! AH! Kenapa semua cewek cantik harus diembat, sih!? Nyebelin. Eh, apa, sih yang ngebikin lo jadi cinta mati sama Victoire kayak gini? Terus, lo yakin bisa bahagia?

**Teddy : **Eeeehhh... Gimana, ya? (blushing) Gue suka Vicky apa adanya, sih. Jadi, gue sendiri gak tau apa yang bisa ngebikin gue cinta mati kayak gini. Dan yang jelas, gue pasti bakal bahagia seumur idup sama dia. (senyum)

**Penonton : **Aaaaaaawwwww....

**Lee : **Duuh. Bu Rowling. Saya dikasih jodoh, napa? Ini cuma nongol bentar di buku ke-7 – gak nongol, cuma disebut – udah dikasih jodoh cantik banget... Ah, anyway selamat sekali lagi buat Tedddy dan Victoire kalo dia nonton acara ini. Lanjut ke pertanyaan berikutnya, buat Al. Siapa idolamu?

**Al : **Hmmm... Siapa, ya? Idola gue... yang jelas bukan 2 orang yang jadi 'inspirasi' bokap buat bikin nama gue. Mmm... siapa, ya? Idola gue si Oliver Wood, deh!

**Lee : **Kenapa lo gak mengidolakan gue??! Anyway, kenapa Oliver??

**Al : **Kapten paling gokil! Eh, sama Cedric juga, deh. Hehehe.

**Lee : **Lo nyebutin temen-temen gue, tapi guenya gak ada. Kurang ajar... Terus, Jimmy, lo punya cita-cita jadi apa?

**Jimmy : **Jadi superman. (langsung berpose ala Superman, theme song Superman menyala di belakang)

**Lee : **Serius gue...

**Jimmy : **Gue juga serius! Gue pengen jadi wartawan, jadi paling kuat, berguna bagi bumi, dan dapet cewek cantik. Hehehe.

**Teddy : **Tapi, Superman udah mati.

**Jimmy : **Semua orang pasti bakal mati, kok. Lo juga pasti bakal ko'id suatu saat nanti.

**Lee : **Udah. Jangan berantem. Eh, menurut kalian, gen apa yang paling dominan di diri kalian? Apakah gen dari bokap atau nyokap?

**Teddy : **Gue nyokap. Udah ketauan jelas, gak perlu ditanyain. Eh, tapi kata orang muka gue mirip bokap. Hmmm...

**Jimmy : **Kayaknya gen kakek gue lebih dominan, deh. Itu berarti... gen bokap, ya? Auk ah. Bingung. Gue Biologi paling dodol.

**Al : **Bokap, dong. Jelas-jelas dibilang di bukunya gue itu adalah replikanya Harry Potter.

**Lil : **Mami, dong. Hehehe. Lambutku aja melah kayak Mami.

**Lee : **Pertanyaan terakhir buat Teddy. Lo paling hobi nyamar jadi siapa?

**Teddy : **Tergantung kondisi dan request dari orang. Gue fleksibel, kok.

**Jimmy : **Kalo gitu, lo bisa, gak nyamar jadi personil Switchfoot, Muse, MCR, atau Incubus?

**Teddy : **Ngapain?

**Al : **Iya, iya!! Terus lo tuntut tu band yang hobinya plagiat! Tuntut aja abis-abisan sampe mereka bubar! Muahahahaha!!

**Jimmy : **Kalo perlu, lo nyamar jadi penyanyi-penyanyi yang lagunya pernah dibajak sama penyanyi atau band lainnya. Kayak band bernama...

**Lee : **LO SEMUA KENA DARE!!!

**Teddy, Jimmy, Lil, Al : **HAAAAAAHHHH???

**Lee : **Berhubung masih bulan Agustus dimana bulan Agustus ada perayaan apa??

**Penonton : **PUASAAAA!!!

**Lee : **Perayaan, woi! Perayaan!

**Penonton : **TUJUH BELASAAAAAANNNN!!!

**Lee : **Betul sekali. Berhubung lagi 17-an, maka kita minta lo semua ikut lomba 17-an!! Muahahaha!! Dan supaya pertandingannya lebih asoy, mari kita undang tamu misterius kita! Tom Riddle, Lucius Malfoy, Fenrir Greyback, dan Severus Snape!!!

**Riddle, Snape, Fenrir, Lucius : **(masuk ke set, membawa hawa-hawa jahat)

**Penoton : **(merinding)

**Lil : **(sembunyi di balik Al yang sembunyi di balik Jimmy yang sembunyi di balik Teddy yang asik sms-an)

**Lee : **Eh, Lucius. Ada pertanyaan tambahan buat lo. Dia nanya, lo sebenernya kerja apaan, sih? Kok, kayaknya tajir amat. Padahal lo sebenernya cuma keluar masuk Kementerian sama bikin rusuh.

**Lucius : **Gue pejabat tinggi di Kementerian. Makanya gue cuma keluar masuk aja. Gue udah punya bawahan yang ngerjain semuanya, tapi duitnya masuk ke gue. Hehehe.

**Lee : **Yeee... yaudah. Lomba pertama adalaaaaah…

**BACA PUISI**

**Snape : **Ehm. Saya wakil dari kelompok Death Eaters mau membawakan sebuah puisi dari WS Rendra.

_**Rumpun Alang-alang**_

_Engkaulah perempuan terkasih, yang sejenak kulupakan, sayang_

_Kerna dalam sepi yang jahat tumbuh alang-alang di hatiku yang malang_

_Di hatiku alang-alang menancapkan akar-akarnya yang gatal_

_Serumpun alang-alang gelap, lembut dan nakal_

_Gelap dan bergoyang ia_

_dan ia pun berbunga dosa_

_Engkau tetap yang punya_

_tapi alang-alang tumbuh di dada_

**Penonton : **(tepok tangan heboh)

**Teddy : **Sebagai wakil dari Next Generation part 1, gue akan membacakan sebuah puisi buatan gue sendiri, spesial buat Vicky.

_**Victory**_

_Matamu hitam bagai penggorengan..._

**Penonton : **BBBOOOOOO!!! (ngelemparin Teddy)

**Lee : **Dengan begini, skor sementara DE 1, dan NG 0. Lomba berikutnya adalah...

**NYANYI **

**Lucius : **Ini spesial buat yang merasa Weasley. (nyengir ngejek) Kita bakal nyanyiin sebuah lagu berjudul 'Weasley is Our King'.

_Weasley cannot save a thing,_  
_He cannot block a single ring,_  
_That's why Slytherins all sing:_  
_Weasley is our King._

_Weasley was born in a bin_  
_He always lets the Quaffle in_  
_Weasley will make sure we win_  
_Weasley is our King._

_Weasley is our King,_  
_Weasley is our King,_  
_He always lets the Quaffle in_  
_Weasley is our King._

**Penonton : **(ngasih tepok tangan karena takut kesamber Crucio atau Avada Kedavra)

**Jimmy : **Terserah mereka mo nyanyi apa. Kita, sebagai generasi penerus bangsa akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang gue yakin semua orang disini tau. 'Indonesia Raya'. Bagi yang tau lagunya dan punya rasa nasionalis, mari kita bernyanyi bersama!!

_Indonesia tanah airku,  
Tanah tumpah darahku,  
Di sanalah aku berdiri,  
Jadi pandu ibuku._

_Indonesia kebangsaanku,_

_Bangsa dan tanah airku,_

_Marilah kita berseru,_

_Indonesia bersatu._

_Hiduplah tanahku,  
Hiduplah neg'riku,  
Bangsaku, Rakyatku, semuanya,  
Bangunlah jiwanya,  
Bangunlah badannya,  
Untuk Indonesia Raya._

_REFRAIN__ : _

_Indonesia Raya,_

_Merdeka, merdeka,_

_Tanahku, neg'riku yang kucinta!_

_Indonesia Raya,_

_Merdeka, merdeka,_

_Hiduplah Indonesia Raya._

**Penonton : **(meneteskan air mata saking terharunya) KEEEERRRRREEEEENNNNN!!! LUAR BIASAAAAA!!!

**Lee : **Dengan begini, skor menjadi : DE 1 dan NG 1. Lomba berikutnya... cebokin Al rame-rame.

**Al : **WHAT!!!??! (shock)

**Lee : **Bercanda, bercanda. Hehehe. Mmm...

**MAIN QUIDDITCH LAWAN HOLLYHEAD HARPIES**

**Lee : **Lho? Cepet amat udah balik??

**Fenrir : **Pemainnya udah pada kabur gara-gara ngeliat seorang Voldemort.

**Teddy : **Jadinya, kita gak bisa tanding, deh.

**Lee : **Hee? Berarti, skor masih sama, yaitu DE 1 dan NG 1. Pertandingan berikutnya adalah...

**NARI SAJOJO**

**Riddle : **Eh, monyet!! Lo nginjek kaki gue, tolol!!

**Al : **Jimmy!! Kok, gue ditabrak-tabrak mulu?!

**Snape : **Hadddduuuhhh… Lo inget stepnya, nggak, sih??

**Fenrir : **Gue gak tau! Nama sajojo aja baru denger sekarang!!

**Lil : **(nari-nari gaje sendirian)

**Lee : **(sigh) Gue angusin aja, deh, lomba yang ini. Next adalah...

**DRAMA**

**Lee : **Untuk para Death Eaters, tetep menjadi diri kalian sendiri, tapi buat kalian (nunjuk Teddy, Al, Jimmy, sama Lil) harus memerankan salah 1 orang yang menjadi inspirasi nama kalian.

**Jimmy : **Gue jadi James. Atau Sirius? Hmm... Sirius aja, deh.

**Lil : **Aku Lily, ah. Hihihi.

**Al : **Gak mungkin Snape. Orangnya ada di depan mata gue. Hmm... Dumbledore, deh.

**Teddy : **(nguap) Remus.

**Riddle : **Hmm... Kalo emang bener lo mau meranin Remus, paling nggak lo harus mirip sama Remus. Ini mirip sebelah mananya?

**Teddy : **Gampang. (langsung menggunakan kekuatan metamorphmagusnya dan tadddaaaa!! Berdirilah replika Remus di tengah-tengah set) Masih mau protes?

**Lucius : **(nyengir jail sama Fenrir, ngeluarin tongkatnya dan mengucap sebuah mantra)

Tiba-tiba...

**Teddy : **APA-APAAN, NIHH!!?!? (shock setengah mati karena tiba-tiba dia jadi pake baju french maid, sama persis kayak yang pernah dipake Remus)

**Riddle, Lucius, Fenrir : **REMUS!! (langsung menerkan Teddy dalam bentuk Remus dalam balutan baju maid)

**Teddy : **GYAAAA!!

* * *

**BREAK!**

**

* * *

**

**Lee : **Lomba terakhir dianggep angus. Kita lanjut ke lomba berikutnya yaitu...

**PANJAT PINANG**

**Lee : **Dan kita punya hadiah spesial diatas sana. (nunjuk puncak pinangnya) Tamu misterius terakhir!!

**Victoire : **(melambai-lambai dari puncak pinang, ngasih kiss-bye ke semua orang)

**Teddy : **Vicky?

**Lee : **Ya. Sekarang, lo semua harus berlomba manjat ni pinang buat dapetin Victoire. Siap, mulai!!

**Teddy : **(langsung melesat meninggalkan lewannya dan langsung ngambil Victoire dan dibawa turun)

**Lee : **Buseet.. cepet amat...

**Teddy : **(nyium Victoire) Masa' iya aku mau keilangan perempuan secantik kamu?

**Victoire : **Aaaw... romantis banget, deh.

**Yang lainnya : **(langsung ngabur ke toilet mau hoek. Too much romance yang bertabur di udara...)

**Lee : **Sialnya gue harus closing… Yap. Demikianlah pemirsa pertandingan… eh, maksud saya episode kali ini. Oiya, sekarang saya mau mengumumkan lomba yang diadakan di episode yang lalu. Pertanyaannya, kan, 2 hal yang membedakan episode lalu dengan episode-episode lainnya. Nah, jawabannya adalah TIDAK ADA BREAK dan TIDAK ADA QUOTE AADC YANG SALAH GUE? SALAH TEMEN-TEMEN GUE??

**Penonton : **Oooooooohhhhhhh...

**Lee : **Dan pemenang untuk kuis kemarin adalah... MOODY'S MOOD!!!

**Penonton : **(tepok tangan)

**Lee : **Buat saudara Moody's Mood harap mengklaim kemenangannya di review berikutnya. Jangan lupa, sebut juga mau plot, pairing, karakter, sama genre apa yang ada di ceritanya. Oiya. Dibatasi untuk dunia Harry Potter aja, ya. Maaf... Dan untuk tamu episode berikutnya, kita punya The Next Generation part 2 yang terdiri dari Rose Weasley, Hugo Weasley, Victoire Weasley, dan Scorpius Malfoy!! Jadi, jangan lupa kirim Truth dan Dare, ya. Lee Jordan, pamit!

* * *

**A/N : **Benar sekali! Jawabnnya adalah...

gak ada break

gak ada quote AADC yang : "Salah gue? Salah temen-temen gue??"

Sekali lagi selamat buat Moody's Mood. Silakan kirim plot, pairing, karakter, sama genre yang diinginkan ke review atau PM sekalian. Plotnya jangan terlalu ribet, ya. Cuma oneshot. Hehehe. Terus, terbatas buat fandom Harry Potter aja. Sorry...

Buat yang lainnya, jangan kecewa. Gue pasti bakal ngebuat kuis-kuis gaje macem gini lagi, kok.

**Qn" : **Gak apa-apa, kok, reviewnya mencar-mencar. Lumayan, nambahin review. Hehe. Makasih review, truth, sama darenya, ya. Ketemu lagi di episode berikutnya!

**Misa Malfoy : **Misaaaa!! Lama gak ketemu setelah HPA!! Hooo... Didoain, deh. Hehe. Emang mo masuk mana? Masuk UI aja (promosi). Hyaaaa... banyak slash, ya? Maaf... tapi, pairingnya itu-itu doang. Hehe. Makasih reviewnya!

**!choco! : **Masih reviewnya. Hehe.

Kirimkan Truth dan Dare buat Rose Weasley, Victoire Weasley, Hugo Weasley, dan Scorpius Malfoy, ya. Coolkid, pamit. Uhuhuhu.


End file.
